Haruhi in Amestris
by HaganeNoUberness
Summary: Haruhi Miyuzaki is a girl banished from her country for protecting the weak against the Prince of her country. She walks all the way to Amestris and meets Ed and Al. Fun times may or may not ensue, but most likely they will. EdXOC named Haruhi who rocks!
1. Chapter 1

It really doesn't make much sense, but I fill in the blanks as I go along. I kind of wrote this on impulse and I hope you enjoy it.

Haruhi is a simple girl living in her home country, banished for trying to help the weak. She ends of walking all the way to Amestris, I wonder what fun times will ensue. (HA HA!!! I already KNOW what fun times will ensue!)

* * *

I had escaped from that horrible place called home, where they don't appreciate you if you are not noble. I was exiled because I had stood up to a noble, left with a tent and the message, "Go to another town." It was not my fault that the noble was pushing her citizens around, it was horrible to watch them publicly get tortured, so I threw myself in front of the person she was whipping, left with a gash along my chest that was poorly bandaged.

I woke up in a tent in the wilderness I was unfamiliar with, the sun was low in the sky and I looked down, my bandages needed to be changed again. I put back on my uniform and decided that today I was going to at least get some help with my wound.

I got out of the tent and I looked all around me through the thick fog that glazed over the field I was in. There were roses and all sorts of flowers surrounding me and the sun was high in the sky suddenly. Didn't I just wake up? A huge suit of armor ran up the field holding a kitty in its hands. The cat meowed and the armor laughed a childish laugh.

"HEY! WHOSE CAT IS THAT! AL!!!!!" An aggravated voice yelled. The field under my feet shook and I found myself propelled into the air. I screamed from the suddenness of being shot up into the air. My stomach flipped as gravity took over and I fell through the air back downwards.

"She's coming your way brother, catch her!" The suit of armor, Al yelled. I looked down, regretfully and realized how far up I was, I saw the two people running in circles below me. I felt sick, I was afraid of heights.

"I got her! I got her!" The shorter of the two yelled, he had golden hair and eyes and held out his arms to catch me. I hoped I wasn't too heavy for him. I fell, _plop_, into his extended arms, and he didn't fall over. My back ached on one half, like hitting cement, and the other half felt like I was caught by a human.

I looked down to my school uniform I was wearing, my tie was loose and blood showed through the white material. My purple hair was in my face and I probably even looked dazed. I had pale skin, paler than his, and bright blue eyes. "Ow." Was my ingenious remark to what had just happened; the urge to puke was back. I jumped out of the handsome golden haired kid's arms and into a bush, where I barfed up the nothing I had eaten. My chest was on fire.

I fell down onto the ground panting, I hurt soo much. "Brother what did you do to her?" Al asked. His brother stood above me and shrugged, had I reached civilization at last?

"I just made a wall, I didn't do anything else." His brother, I would assume younger by his height, which was still taller than my pathetic 4'9". I coughed a little bit and cringed at the fire it restarted that was burning me alive. I didn't want to look down, so I stared upwards at the suit of armor's head and his brother's incredibly handsome face. Sound was gone now, I bled more, and all I could see was their faces.

I felt myself being picked up by Al, I could tell by his cold arms, and carried somewhere. All sense evaded me except for the sensation of being carried that told me I was alive. How much had I bled? Enough to kill me from what was going on now, ow. Soon even that sense evaded me as I fell unconscious.

I felt heat all around me and light shone in my eyes. I heard talking around me, but there was too much to pay attention to all at once. I opened my eyes and saw both boys looking at me. "Well, good morning!" The shorter of the two smiled at me. "I'm Edward." I responded with a cough.

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." The suit of armor remarked. Younger… but he was so much bigger? Well, that's how life is for some people I guess. I smiled in return to the two boys who looked at me.

"I'm Haruhi." I weakly responded, my voice was almost gone, but it was audible, and that was pretty much all that mattered, right? How old was Edward? I felt a blush rush into my cheeks, he was the right height for me. "How old are you people?"

"I'm 15 and very tall for my age!" Edward proudly cheered. I knew otherwise.

"Oh, I'm 14 and a half, I consider myself really short… only 4'9" and apparently done growing." I told him and blushed.

"I'm 13!" Alphonse noted. He didn't say his height or why he wore a suit of armor. Ed was standing right next to the height reader; he was 5'5" tall. Without his boots and antennae though, he'd be around 5'0" tall, I would estimate. Hopefully he wouldn't grow much taller or else he would be too tall like every other guy in this world. I blushed, what was I thinking? I just met the guy! Yet he was so hot!

"Get it out of your head Miyu!" I told myself. "Oh, my friends all call me Miyu; you guys can as well if you want." I blushed again. I looked away from them so no one could see my intense blush. I sneezed, causing myself to cringe. I tried to get up.

"Miyu be careful!" Ed noted, his hand on my stomach which caused me to lay down normally. Had they seen the gash along my chest, could they guess where it came from?

"Your wounds still aren't healed!" Alphonse said, hands out in a similar way. They were both very caring. A doctor wearing a lab coat walked in and gave me a warm smile. He pushed Ed, roughly, away from me and then looked like he wanted to get to the other side and also shoved Al. Jerk.

"These boys are right to tell you not to move, that is a pretty nasty gash. I wonder where it came from." All warmth was gone from his smile. "Why did you not get care in your home city?" He asked me, his eyes flashed the cruel purple the prince of my home country's were. I remembered it all perfectly; it was only a week ago after all. His hair was similar to the green the new Prince's hair was, but the build was entirely different.

"I am not welcome there anymore. I was exiled." I said bluntly, getting my point across. Ed and Al exchanged identical "We just helped a criminal" glances. I looked away, "In my country, just east of Amestris, we are not allowed to defy the royal family, no matter the request. When King Frederick was torturing that little boy I couldn't help but jump in front of the boy. He was four and refused to give Prince Marcus his toy, he would be whipped for it. I took it for him and Marcus sure has an arm." I noted.

"So you were exiled for helping the weak." Ed asked me. I nodded stiffly.

"Yet you yourself are weak, how can you expect to help someone when you cannot help yourself…" The doctor noted. He walked outside of the room and I heard the front door of the clinic I realized I was in close. Out of the window I saw someone I hoped to never see again, Marcus, outside of the building. He looked in and winked at me.

"Damn him…. Filthy prince." I said slowly.

"Envy!" Alphonse yelled, angrily judging by his earlier tones he spoke in.

"Your prince was Envy?" Ed looked angry and he ran outside, I saw him out of the window sprinting away, Alphonse ran after him. Who is Envy? Why were Ed and Al so angry with him? The suit of armor ran away.

A new pain entered my body, I screamed as it suddenly felt like I was being impaled right through the cut the whip had created into my body. I looked upwards, my skin itched all over but I was unable to move, my heart started pounding as I screamed again. I cringed and I heard the breaking of the stitches that were glowing black. Rapid knocks were at the door as my breathing hastened. I felt myself sweating. The spear impaled my body further. I could only feel it. A flash of something on top of me was the only thing I saw.

I blinked and I saw a small boy in nice clothing attacking me with a shadow. The shadow entered my cut and was messing around with me, I couldn't control my body, and I threw up another batch of nothing. My brain felt like it was being pulverized, my back arced and I looked up to my killer.

"Don't worry, you're not dying. We can't loose a precious sacrifice after all! I'm just crushing your freewill and making you a puppet!" The little boy cheered loudly. "After this you won't have to think about anything anymore." He laughed.

More knocking at the door, but I finally heard a bang. The little boy cursed under his breath, the shadow was retracted from my body. I was still bleeding heavily, my heart rate wouldn't slow, nor my breathing. I was released and fell onto the floor, crap, I was nude. I didn't even have the energy, or the time, to pull the blanket over me before Edward, Alphonse, two doctors, and three nurses ran into the room.

Ed and Al automatically looked away. "Pride" I heard Alphonse say. Was he talking about me or the little boy? I pulled the blanket over me, I was picked up again, I looked up to see Ed's blushing face. The doctor put an odd device on my face and I suddenly was too tired to even attempt to stay awake. I mouthed, "Thank you." before I fell asleep.

_A room full of shadows with only one light source to be seen. The sun went out tonight and I looked for the light. I ran to it, Ed's hand was outstretched. Alphonse next to him, holding a kitten. Alphonse took of the mask to his suit of armor, a nice golden haired boy with golden-brown eyes smiled at me._

_I smiled back and accepted the hand that was held out to me, but a shadow came near me and started strangling me. I tried and tried to push it away but it wouldn't budge. "Pride" the little boy's name was. I looked around, it all was fading away. I was dying. No, I was just losing my mind._

I looked around the room; this was the second time I had fallen asleep today and woken up in this room. Ed and Al were missing. I suddenly felt claustrophobic, like I had to leave this room. A nurse walked into the room holding clothes for me. She looked surprised to see me awake. She put the clothes down on the counter beside me and motioned for me to put them on.

The nurse walked out of the room. I looked around, my blood stained the floor beside the bed, I grabbed the pile of clothes, a selection of skirts and shirts. I quickly put on a black skirt that reached halfway down to my knees that was pleated and a black tank top. I was looking for something to put on top of the tank top when there was a knock on the newly repaired door.

"Haruhi?" A woman asked.

"Come in?" I replied. I was fully dressed so I didn't really care who walked in. Ed, Al, and a man with black hair walked into the hospital room. The black haired man looked relatively young and had black eyes. He was about a full foot taller than Edward and I. He walked in and asked, "So this is where the homunculi attacked." He muttered to himself.

"Ignore the Colonel." Alphonse whispered to me. I looked at the helmet of his armor, did he EVER take it off.

Ed laughed, "Hey Miyu-chan, we're matching!" He noted. He took off one of his sweaters and I realized we actually did. I also noticed one of his arms was made of metal. That explained why his hand was so hard when he caught me. He must have saw me looking at his arm so he took of his left boot, raised the leg, and showed me his leg was metal. "I don't want to repeat Rush Valley."

"Fan boys, ugh, then again Ed would be used to fan boys. Huh, shrimp?" The black haired man asked Ed.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. I laughed a little. "I am not gay." Ed frowned to the man, "Colonel, are you suddenly interested in gay relations? I know of a man in Rush Valley who would love you. He took on Winry as an apprentice." Ed grinned.

"Hey, respect your superior!" The Colonel yelled.

"Roy, leave Ed alone." A blond woman entered with her hair tied back and wearing glasses that completely covered her eyes. She wore a military uniform like the Colonel, Roy, did.

"Lieutenant Riza, why are you here?" Alphonse asked.

"He really can't get on without me, especially in the rain." Riza replied. In the rain? What did that mean? I looked outside and it was raining extremely hard. "With that serial killer on the loose, I can't let him out of my sight for an instant."

"SERIAL KILLER?!?!?!?" I yelled. Why did no one bother telling me there was a serial killer on the loose? Ugh, I have to get a better source of information!

"He only goes after state alchemists, like brother." Alphonse told me.

"That Scar…" Roy muttered under his breath.

"State Alchemists? In my country we have alchemists, but what is a state alchemist?" I asked Ed, pointedly.

"It means I'm a dog of the military, a killing machine to be set into the world if I need to be." He told me, looking away. He didn't look like a killer, he looked like the kind of boy who would cry if he ever had to kill someone.

"I was never good at alchemy, but I did take a sword fighting class. Okay then. I have decided to travel with you guys." I nodded. Ed and Al both yelled, "WHAT?!" At the same time. "I think that it would be safer for me to travel with you guys as opposed to staying in a random village where those… things, can attack me again." I told them.

"Do what you want." Roy commented and walked out of the room followed by Riza. I looked at Ed and Al who were both sharing WTF expressions. Ed looked like he was remembering something sad.

"When can I leave?" I asked them.

"We can go now if you want to." Al replied.

"Alright then! Let's go!" I smiled and pulled them out of the hospital with me. "So where are we going?"

"We are just traveling looking for a way to get our bodies back." Ed told me.

"Our?" I asked, looking at Al. Al took off his helmet and revealed emptiness to me. "Whoa…" I mused under my breath.

"I lost my body and I want to get it back."

"I'll try to help a much as I can." I told them.

END OF CHAPTER 1

End of Chapter fun times (Author's note)-

If I really were Haruhi, like I am in the story, I would have randomly hugged Ed. Why? I feel like it, GOSH! He is SOOO hot!!! Anime characters are mostly hot though but WOW Ed is like on a new level of hot! (Wow, I am ranting about fictional characters being hot. What is WRONG with me today?) ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Haruhi in Amestris because it was really fun to write. Oh, and if you like this story you should check out the World's Largest Fan Fiction, which has a lot of chapters yet to be uploaded and it gets really funny. TRUST ME!


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

In the last story I said Haruhi lived east of Amestris, but I meant West, in Creta. A place the author hasn't given purpose or background to yet. If she does I'm sorry if it's not like in my story. A grassy area with rivers surrounded by desert, an oasis.

* * *

On a side note, this chapter is slightly perverted but it can still be rated T for teen. I cannot go into details about the perved out moments. This chapter has more comedy in it and more dream sequences that reveal more about the story. (ooooh!)

* * *

Al took off his helmet to reveal nothingness. "Whoa…" I mused under my breath. I kept staring into the abyss inside the armor and noticed a red mark in the back, where the neck would be.

"I've lost my body and I want to get it back." Al said with determination in his voice, looking upwards and replacing his helmet.

"I will try to help as much as I can." I nodded.

"Like the Colonel said, do what you want. You can leave whenever you want." Ed looked away and started walking towards the train station.

"Brother that's rude!" Alphonse yelled, he picked me up and ran to catch up with Ed. I looked up; Alphonse was focused on running to catch up.

"You know I can run on my own, right Al? It won't hurt me to run." I told him, while running. He laughed lightly.

"Brother may not show it but he's worried about you, its fun to make him jealous too. Also, your wound might open if you push yourself too far." He looked down at me. If he had a face that moved, he would be smiling right now. Wait… make Ed jealous? I blushed a little bit.

"I know this may be prying, but why do you not have a body?" I asked him. That question started nagging at me and I immediately regretted asking it. Al didn't reply for awhile and when we finally got to the train station and caught up with Ed who was already in line to buy tickets he looked to Edward.

"We'll tell you later, when we have more time." Al whispered.

Edward looked up at Alphonse angrily, "What will we tell Miyu later?" He asked through clenched teeth. It was kind of fun to make Ed angry.

"I'll tell you later about what Haruhi and I were talking about." Alphonse looked as if he knew a secret; Edward looked at him more furiously. Alphonse looked at Ed and said something that set of a flurry of questions in my head. "I heard you dreaming yesterday Ed."

"Wait…. WHAT?" Ed asked him. What did Ed dream about to make him explode with such fury as to kick Alphonse's leg, causing Al to lift it and me to fall down? (ooc- long sentence) Ow, my butt hurt.

"Ouch!" I complained, as I tried to get up using the ticket line, which collapsed from being overly rusted. "COME ON! It only happens to me? Really?" I yelled to nobody. Edward held out his hand which I accepted. He pulled me a bit too hard and I accidentally hugged him. Another huge blush overcame my cheeks. I let go quickly and muttered, "Sorry." My heart was pounding and it felt like I would never stop blushing.

I quickly looked at Ed who was blushing too. Alphonse whispered something to him and Ed replied, "Sometimes, rarely, but all the same, I wish I hadn't brought you back. You know that?" Alphonse laughed really hard. Ed turned to the ticket guy and bought us three train tickets to a place called Dublith.

"Brother, why are we going back to Dublith?" Alphonse asked.

"We haven't been there in awhile. I want to see sensei again. I need her advice." Ed looked at me, blushed and looked away. I probably made him uncomfortable somehow.

"Brother, you shouldn't go to sensei about that!" Alphonse yelled.

"About what?" Edward asked, looking honestly curious.

"You know…" He started, looked around, got right next to Ed and whispered something in his ear.

"I WASN'T GOING TO ASK HER ABOUT THAT!" Ed yelled. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

"Brother, you blushed! I heard your dream!" Alphonse yelled.

"You know guys… I do not even want to know!" I broke through their argument by pushing my hands between both of them. Edward blushed and Alphonse laughed at his brother.

"I'm glad my emotions don't show through my face like that, the only thing I like about this body." Alphonse said sadly.

"Alphonse, what did you look like before? I had a dream that you had brown-ish eyes and darker hair than Edward's. I'm trying to imagine your expressions." I asked him. "Edward was there too, it was creepy."

"How did you know?" Edward asked me.

"What a coincidence because- agh!" Alphonse began, but Edward took off his head, Alphonse's complaining about wanting his head back came through the armor.

"It was just a dream… No big deal." I shrugged. I coughed again, my chest kind of hurt when that happened. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Edward automatically asked. "Are you sure you don't have to stay in the hospital anymore?"

"I'm fine. What good would being in the hospital do?" I asked him.

"Sensei's house is good for staying too, she gets sick often. She can almost be night at certain times, when she's not angry." Alphonse said gloomily.

"Elric Brothers!" someone yelled from behind me. He was HUGE! Over 7 feet tall, he lined up exactly with Alphonse, both 7'3" taller. I felt myself being knocked down by this huge man, with a blond mustache and blue eyes.

"Major!" Alphonse said, Edward was being squished, meanwhile I held my chest. I was bleeding again. My eyes got teary before I could stop them, why did my chest have to hurt so much.

"Haruhi!" Edward yelled as he pushed away from the Major, Alphonse was having difficulty there as well. The Major looked down at me and immediately looked depressed, let go of them and picked me up.

"Where should I take her?" He looked so guilty for knocking me down.

"I'll be fine. I'll just change my bandages quickly and we can move on. Okay Major?" I told him, my voice breaking. Ed and Al were both on the ground breathing heavily. He was suffocating them!

He sparkled, literally, "Nonsense! I, Alex Louis Armstrong refuse to let a maiden get on injured like this! Where can I take you to get healed?" He asked in a strong voice. Somehow his shirt ripped off while he was holding me. I felt really uncomfortable again.

"Ed, Al, help? Really Major, I'm fine!" I tried to convince him.

"How can you be fine while you're in front of me with tears coming out of your eyes? Tell me maiden!" He begged me.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're fine? You are bleeding!" Alphonse asked me. Edward looked the other way. I wiped my eyes, "I'm not crying!"

"Edward tell them to put me down! I may be small but I can't be picked up like a doll! Please Major, put me down, I am very uncomfortable when your shirt is off." I blushed at this comment. At home I was told I look like a miniature doll sometimes. I hated it! Everyone would always pick me up like now, except they weren't suffocating me in a death grip, like he was now, ugh. "GUYS! I CAN'T breathe!" I yelled.

Alphonse laughed at me and Edward held out his hands, "I'll take her to a hospital, trust me Major." He said monotonously. Armstrong lowered me slowly into Ed's arms. Ed immediately put me down and whispered, "We will run 10 seconds after you reply to get on the train. Do you need to be carried again so you don't bleed?"

I nodded, grimacing from the pain in my chest. I think it stared to bleed worse when Armstrong picked me up! I looked from him to Al to ask which one would be helping me. Ed shrugged to signify that he didn't care.

10…9…8… I stepped closer to Ed…6…5…4…3…He picked me up again…1! Ed and Al ran like crazy people to the train station to the train that was on the way out already, they both jumped up. We left Armstrong behind. "Sorry Major! We have something to do!" Alphonse yelled.

"Elric brothers, Small Maiden, get back here!" He yelled as he chased the train.

"DON'T CALL ME A MINIATURE DOLL!" I yelled. They called me that at home, when I won that contest. I'm not going much further into that story. "Do you guys really think he can catch up to us at this speed?"

"Who knows…" Ed and Al both thought aloud just a millisecond away from at the exact same time. They both looked very thoughtful. I yawned and slowly my eyes closed.

_A white house that doubled as a meat house. An unfamiliar place, then again, everything here was unfamiliar. A woman glared down at me with evil eyes and she threw me the other way. "A dog of the military now? What did I tell you about the military?" She yelled at me._

"_I just want to get me and my brother back to normal sensei!" A familiar voice came from my mouth. Who was it though?_

"_You don't have the strength to be a human weapon! What if there's a war? You and your brother are separated, maybe forever!" She yelled at me again and hit me down to the floor._

"_That's a risk I'm going to have to take!" I retorted, my fit clenched, the metal showing through. She threw me again and I hit my head against the hard wall. _

"_Idiot…" I heard her tell me as I faded._

I woke up, shocked by the realness of the dream. I exhaled and looked at Alphonse who stared at me with intrigue. "You sleep silently, unlike brother. What did you dream about?" He asked me.

"Al, was your sensei a violent woman?" I asked him.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He replied.

"Another dream, no big deal, she just kind of leaves a sting when she throws you against a wall hard enough to knock you out." I shrugged.

"She usually only throws brother." Alphonse told me, he looked at Ed's sleeping figure. He was moving his arms like he was doing something, his legs moved like he was running. What was he dreaming about?

"Miyu-chan…" He smiled in his sleep. His voice sounded relieved and I realized he was dreaming about me. I blushed. He started moving in his sleep more, but it was more erratic. Suddenly he coughed and stirred. I put my finger to my lips to Al and pretended to sleep.

Ed looked around and saw Al staring at him. "Brother, what were you dreaming about?" I slightly opened one eye so he couldn't see I was awake.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and looked down, covering his head with his hands. "She was there again, but she was willing this time. I'm not really sure what happened. It just kind of started again." Wait… what was he talking about? What was I willing to do?

"Brother… you pervert." Alphonse said grimly. I could feel his gaze on me. Edward got up and touched my cheek while he thought I was asleep. I leaned into his hand slightly and to add an effect I muttered, "Ed…" He immediately removed his hand and I fell down. It was then I pretended to wake up.

I yawned. "Morning guys, why are you standing up like that Ed?" I asked. I looked up at him pretending to be curious. Ed walked out of the little room on the train we were all staying on. (ooc- Imagine the Hogwarts express) I looked towards Al questioningly. "What did you mean he's a pervert?" I asked.

"Fill in the blanks. He had a dream you and him… um…" Alphonse tried to explain, he pressed his fingers together. I looked at his fingers and it clicked.

My mouth opened automatically and my heart rate sped up. "Oh, he has dreams like that?" That was the only reply I could think of. I gasped and felt breathless. "Where is he going then?" I asked Alphonse.

"I don't know. Brother is weird." Was Al's most clever reply. I repositioned myself on the bench I sat on to lay down. I tried to fall back asleep.

_"Miyu-chan?" I ran forward looking for her. She was lying down on the floor, passed out. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her; she looked up to me and kissed me on the lips. _

_"You know how I love you." She said, pulling me down to her level. I kissed her back. The kisses got more furious and a moan escaped from the back of her throat._

_"I do too… More than you know." Was my reply, time slowed down and she smiled sweetly. Then she coughed, blood escaped from her mouth, and cried out my name. She was drifting away even though I was on top of her a second ago. "Miyu-chan!"_

The dream ended like that. I was breathing heavily and I looked around. I was in another unfamiliar room; it was completely white but looked home-like. There was a hole in the ceiling for some reason and Alphonse sat next to my bed. I looked around.

"Where's Ed?" I immediately asked. He popped into the room and I exhaled. He didn't need to know I knew about that dream. He blushed and looked at me. A woman with black hair walked in.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the patient's room!" She yelled in the voice from my dream. She threw Edward and Alphonse out of the room and against the wall. She held out her room, "I'm Izumi Curtis." She smiled at me. I grinned back. It's best not to get on her bad side. I remembered what it felt like to be thrown by her.

"Let's see if your fever has become lower yet. You were burning up when you entered the room. I had to hit them a few times for not taking you to a hospital sooner." She told me sweetly.

"They did take me to a hospital! When I began bleeding again I insisted on them not taking me to a doctor!" I stared to say. She cut me off by sticking a thermometer in my mouth. She pulled it out and made a _tsk tsk_ sound.

"You still need to sleep." She told me. She was almost motherly. "What's your name sweetie? How old are you?"

"1st off, I'm 14! Secondly, my name is Haruhi Miyuzaki, but you can just call me Miyu-chan if you want." I told her, frowning. She thought I was eight didn't she?

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note-

I was a pervert when I wrote this chapter. Lol, I was going for something interesting to read. This was more of a comedy chapter I guess, a step downwards from the action in the last one. Um… I felt like doing some character development and also it would be a bit too much to add action to this one. I think the next one will have more if that's why you read it. There are always those few moments with romance and comedy.

O-M-G I wrote a romantic comedy! Step-up for me!


	3. Chapter 3 I don't have a title

Um… You know what? I DON'T KNOW WHEN AL TOOK SEX ED!!! Make it up in your head! Use your imagination! In my mind, Ed taught the suit of armor about the birds and bees.

* * *

"You still need to sleep." She told me. She was almost motherly. "What's your name sweetie? How old are you?"

"1st off, I'm 14! Secondly, my name is Haruhi Miyuzaki, but you can just call me Miyu-chan if you want." I told her, frowning. She thought I was eight didn't she?

I tried to sit up quickly, but once again my chest hurt. "Damn it all! UGH!" I complained. I still tried to push myself out of the bed. "Mrs. Curtis, I have to tell Alphonse something important. Please let me out of this bed!"

"It's your body." She shrugged and I pushed myself out of the bed and walked slowly out the door. I walked up the stairs, at a sluggish pace, and made it up there.

"Alphonse?" I asked, looking around the room. Ed was lying on a bed, eyes closed, muttering something. I could tell he wasn't sleeping by the way he was talking. I didn't want to intrude so I began to walk out.

"Where are you going Haruhi?" Edward asked me. This was the first time we had communicated since his dream. I looked at him and walked back in the room and sat next to his lying figure. He looked up at me as if expecting an answer.

"I didn't want to bother you. Sorry." I said softly, unsure of what to think. I had seen his dream; I knew what he thought of me. What was I supposed to say now?

"I don't think you can bother me." Ed said softly, so softly I almost couldn't hear him. "That's not an issue." Edward said louder, I think this time I was actually meant to hear him talking to me. I looked around; I put my back against the bed, my leg dangling off the edge. The top of my head brushed his hair.

"There is a huge tension between us right now, huh?" I laughed to myself. I pulled my legs onto the twin sized bed. Ed pulled himself up so we were face to face. "Whenever I'm around you I don't know what to say." I sighed and kept his intense gaze.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I'm not really sure. What were you thinking about when I walked in here?" I asked him, unable to let go of his gaze. His face was so close to mine, I could see his individual eyelashes.

"I was wondering what to do?" He sat upwards, I followed his actions. We looked out the window.

"About what?" I asked him, turning my eyes back to him. Edward was already looking at me. He leaned towards me, lips pursed, eyes closed. I gasped and leaned towards him too the door opened as we were about to kiss.

"Brother! Sensei says dinner is ready! Oh and have you seen Haruhi, sensei says she was looking for me." Alphonse said cheerfully. He looked at the scene, Ed and I sitting on a bed really close together, staring at him. Alphonse slowly walked out. It was silent for a few seconds.

Those seconds turned to minutes and we sat there in silence. "I better go ask Alphonse my question. See you later then?" I asked him. Ed nodded in response; I walked out blushing like crazy. I walked down the stairs. My chest felt fluttery even when I walked talked to Alphonse.

"Alphonse how did you and Ed loose your bodies?" I asked him, head down. I was unsure of how he would react or even if he would.

"We just wanted to see our mother's face again. We tried to bring her back to life." Alphonse replied. "We broke a taboo. Human Transmutation. The cost was our bodies. I lost my entire body and bother lost and arm. To transmute my soul to this armor brother lost his leg."

I looked down, the tone Al used made me want to cry for their sake. I knew that they wouldn't want that so I held it all inside of me, I would cry later. "Wow…" was my only reply.

"Let's eat!" Izumi cheerfully yelled as a huge man sat down at the table. "Honey, this is Haruhi!"

"Hi." He said and he dug into the various meat products.

I placed a piece of sausage on my plate and some rice. This was more than I usually got for a meal. "Wow, real meat! In Creta we can't afford to buy meat of kill our animals to eat. Thank you." I smiled.

Ed came down the stairs humming something and sat down between Alphonse and me. He loaded up his plate with a lot of everything and he immediately dug in without another thought. I started to slowly eat my rice, Alphonse sat not eating. Izumi was eating ravenously as well, but neatly.

"May I be excused, I'm really tired." I yawned after I ate the food off of my plate.

"Sure sweetie." Izumi smiled at me and took me to my room down the hall.

"Thank you Izumi." I smiled and closed the door. I changed out of my skirt and fell asleep in my tank top and in shorts. I sat on the bed and slowly relaxed. I cried a little bit for their sake. Then I fell asleep again.

_What do I do? Haruhi was dreaming about me, but what did she dream? I looked out the back of the train. I heard loud footsteps, "Brother!" Alphonse called to me. I turned around and saw him carrying Haruhi who was extremely red in the face and breathing heavily. "Brother, she won't wake up!" _

"_Haruhi don't you die on us!" I yelled to her body. I felt her forehead with my hand ignoring my hand's burning from being near her and realized she was burning up. We were really close to Sensei's house; she would know what to do. Haruhi's life was in my hands! We ran back to our little cubical where Al put her down on her bench. I used some of the cushion from the couch to make a towel and put cold water on it. I put the towel on her forehead._

_The train stopped, Al picked up Haruhi, and we sprinted off the train and to Sensei's house. I knocked frantically on the door. "Sensei!" She came out looking angry at us with an evil smile, looked at Haruhi and threw me into a wall. "Why did you not take her to a doctor sooner?" She yelled. "She's just a little girl!"_

"_Haruhi's my age, she's just tiny! Just make sure she doesn't die!" I yelled. She led Alphonse to her guest room under our old room. Sensei closed and locked the door. We both ran up the stairs and I created a hole in the ceiling and dropped in. Sensei was changing Haruhi's clothes. She saw us and threw us out the door. "Stay out!"_

"Haruhi…" I heard a voice coming from above me when I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing above me. "Be quiet or Sensei will hear us!" He immediately whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm not sure, I heard you call my name." He told me.

I blushed suddenly and looked away, "That was probably in my dream. Sorry." I muttered simply trying not to embarrass myself.

"You were dreaming about me?" Ed asked me. He blushed and got closer to me, "What did you dream about?" He grinned at me.

"Not… Um- What… I…er- you see…" I stated without it being audible at all.

Edward laughed at me. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." He smiled. I looked at him; my dream was in his point of view after all. How would I explain that to him? There would be no way! I blushed again.

The sun started rising over the horizon. Alphonse dropped into the room from the ceiling too. "Brother, stop hitting on Miyu-chan and let's go train!" Edward held out his hand to help me upwards. I accepted it and stood up; I put on my skirt over my shorts and followed them outside. Alphonse got into a fighting pose and Ed put his hands together to turn his metal arm into a dagger. They looked at me.

"Ready… Steady… GO!" I yelled. (ooc- lol, that's the name of one of the theme songs of FMA.) They jumped at each other and began to fight. They looked extremely focused on fighting that I jumped when an eerie voice came from behind me.

My surroundings completely and magically changed. I looked up to see Envy standing behind me. I was unable to speak. A shadow loomed over me, Pride stood in a corner. Envy laughed at me and kicked me. I coughed silently unable to make any sounds, as he picked me up and carried me away. I looked around for Ed and Al, but they were no where to be found in this black abyss. My eyes were covered and my hands were tied behind my back. I found myself sitting down.

"Now for an ultimatum." Envy laughed. I felt something pierce through my chest and a female's laugh. "This will get that sacrifices down here, and then we can give him our deal about him being a sacrifice." I tried to yell and fidget to tell them to stay away from Ed, but the woman just laughed at me harder.

"Look, the pipsqueak wants to tell us something. Envy can I stab her once more?" The woman asked. In a normal situation I would say, "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" but I still could not talk. Pride laughed at me too. I was helpless here!

"I'm going to go and tell the pipsqueak about our little bargain now. Don't kill her or else the sacrifices will probably die trying to kill us." Envy laughed and walked away. It was silent again, my chest hurt worse than before. I felt my skirt getting wet and sticky. It was getting harder to breathe.

My eyes began to close.

_"Hey Haruhi, did you see that! Brother never wins! Haruhi?" Alphonse asked. "BROTHER! She's missing!" He yelled to me. I looked up from where I was laying down in defeat. I immediately stood up. _

_"HARUHI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed out very loudly. Laughter came from behind me. _

_"If you don't get to the warehouse soon she will die. Father needs to ask you two something and he doesn't care who dies in pursuit of you." Envy laughed and then stated seriously. "So… are you going to come? I can take you there if you agree to it."_

_"What are you doing to my Haruhi?" I yelled. (ooc- An actual Tamaki line. Same VA anyways.) I ran towards him with Alphonse and we ran into a room that was completely black. In a corner Haruhi was tied up and bleeding, her head hanging low. _

_"Lust! You weren't supposed to kill her!" Envy yelled. Lust shrugged, "I didn't do any more damage than you did." _

_I lunged towards Envy with my dagger; he just kicked me in the stomach. "Don't you touch my Haruhi!" I screamed as I ran towards him again. He laughed at each attempt. Alphonse was over by Haruhi trying to untie her but fumbling over the knots. Haruhi was still motionless. If they killed her… NO she wasn't dead._

_"If you touch her again I will murder you!" I screamed, lunging towards Envy again but merely pushing me aside once more._

_"Hey Shrimp are you distracted by something?" Envy laughed at me. I looked towards Al who pushed me to Haruhi. _

_"You untie her and I'll fight Envy!" He yelled. I was untying Haruhi when the wall broke open and Major Armstrong ran into the room doing crazy alchemic stunts. Armstrong picked up Alphonse as I grabbed Haruhi and he signaled for me to follow him. Haruhi felt slightly cold so I held her closer to try to heat her up more._

_After sprinting across town to Izumi's house we ran inside and Alphonse yelled, "Sensei help!" Sensei walked calmly out of her room and saw us, whether it was my ripped shirt, Haruhi's blood, or Armstrong's total lack of shirt, she picked up Haruhi and carried her to the guest room where she called for her husband's help._

_"Edward, you have to retake your exam again." Major Armstrong told me. I sighed and looked to Alphonse._

_"Brother it will only take 3 days, you can go to Southern Headquarters and I will call you if any thing changes here." Alphonse looked to me seriously. _

_"Well let's hurry up and go." I sighed and walked out of the room._

The dream ended there, I woke up and it was still dark outside. I looked around me and saw Alphonse getting up and walking out of the room. I closed my eyes to sleep again. It felt like I closed my eyes and opened them again. There were no dreams tonight.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note

I'm still trying to write out what Haruhi's power is about her dreams. Eh. I'll write it down soon. Anyways, that was a long dream sequence… I'm trying to make them more detailed. ANYWAYS, I'm trying to write a chapter every 3 or 4 days. So that should be when you expect an update. Haruhi is ridiculously weak, the next chapters will be fun though... Haruhi tries to get stronger!


	4. Chapter4

So... Where will the story go today when Edward is gone? Not far... (Being honest)

* * *

The dream ended there, I woke up and it was still dark outside. I looked around me and saw Alphonse getting up and walking out of the room. I closed my eyes to sleep again. It felt like I closed my eyes and opened them again. There were no dreams tonight. I woke up feeling oddly empty.

Alphonse sat next to my bedside again. "Al, I am so weak. I made you both get injured; Ed was bleeding when he left. I can't believe I suck so much." I sighed and said under my breath.

"How did you know that? You were totally knocked out." Alphonse told me.

"I saw it in a dream. Am I that good at hiding it? I can see another person's thoughts and memories through their dreams if I'm curious enough, for my inner self to defy the knowledge of how wrong it feels to peak around someone's mind. At least that's the theory. Sometimes I don't even want to know." I told him in monotone that was extremely soft. I sneezed lightly.

My head ached. "I rarely have my own dream." Some people get angry when I tell them about this "power". There are some things they want to keep to themselves.

"That's cool." Alphonse said, surprising me. I looked at him quickly; he didn't have expressions so I didn't know whether or not he was lying.

"Alphonse, I need to get stronger. Teach me how to fight." I said suddenly. His brother would never agree and Izumi thought I was a child, what would he say?

"Not while you're so injured. Miyu… I could accidentally kill you or hurt you more!" He yelled. He got up and walked out of the room. Ugh, stupid question to ask. How am I supposed to get stronger if no one wants to help me? I peered out the window in the room. It was raining, the sky was completely black. I knew it was day time though by the clock on the wall. Exactly 3:15 pm. I moved my legs off of the bed and used my hands to push myself upwards.

It hurt but that was part of getting stronger, at least in my mind. I had to keep moving at all costs. I had no idea where I was trying to go. I walked to the front door and walked into the rain, which was oddly soothing. It made me think of something, I wanted to cry a little bit. I couldn't hold in the little whine that escaped my mouth just from moving.

I was still bleeding where I was stabbed by that woman, Lust? I think that was her name. I sat on the soaked ground and put my hands on my chin to hold my head up. It was depressing here, but it gave me a place to think. I inhaled the cool air and found myself getting soaked thoroughly.

"So, what am I to do now? I sit here without a sound but full of noise. The red intermixes with the clear and dissolves into it. The sky is a complete black I cannot comprehend. The sun is nowhere to be found." I recited to myself.

I was showered in light from behind me. I looked back to see Izumi opening the door, she looked at me once and carried me inside. "You're going to catch a cold." She told me roughly.

"Am I that fragile?" I asked her.

"You aren't exactly strong. Your injury makes you weaker." She told me without adding sugar to it. That made me kind of glad.

"How do I become strong? I'm just a burden!" I told her as loudly as my voice would allow. Admittedly, it wasn't very loud which made me feel worse about myself.

"There are a few ways, but we don't want to make you worse in this state. Just try to stay out of trouble." Izumi said after thinking awhile.

"That doesn't help though!" I yelled with so much force my chest hurt again. I calmly tried to breath but it was hard.

"It's all you can do!" Izumi yelled at me. I looked down feeling depressed not knowing what to say. "You cannot do anything about being captured by them; it couldn't go any other way. Get over it."

I realized she was right. I looked the other way and nodded. "I guess." I said softly, Izumi walked out of the room. I put my head on the pillow, "All I do is sleep." I said to myself. My eyes closed lightly and revealed a new scene.

"_So, you let them get away?" A man with blond hair wearing glasses said. He sat in a chair high and mighty. I bet if I had a Philosopher's Stone collection I could sit on that chair and command all of us. It's just a matter of time though until I kill them all. Then who will be the best Homunculus? _

"_Sorry Father!" I said in my typical arrogant tone. I peered at Lust next to me, well new Lust anyways. After that Colonel killed the last one Father took it upon himself to make her again. Gluttony still doesn't trust her though. He misses the old one. _

"_Sorry doesn't cut it worm! I made you again and I can destroy you. That Elric kid killed you before and at this rate you're going to let it happen again. Let this be a lesson to you." He said as he cut off my head. Another grew back in its place. "You have lost one of your lives."_

"_Slightly more vulnerable." I said to myself, gritting my teeth together. I ran towards him, Father latched out his hand into my throat and grabbed my Philosopher's Stone. _

"_Looks like Envy will never work out." He said and he pulled it out. _

I gasped and looked upwards. I sat up and ran up the stairs and to Alphonse. "AL!" I screamed. He sat on his bed and looked towards me. "Envy is dead! I saw it in a dream!"

"WHAT?" he asked.

"I fell asleep and saw from Envy's point of view, Father killed him for trying to attack him and lead all of the other homunculi!" I yelled to him as loud as I could. The front door opened and my heart leaped.

"I'm back." I heard Edward say. Footsteps walked into the kitchen followed by a smashing sound. "OUCH!" He yelled. I sat on his bed and stared at Alphonse. "Guys, it's okay! I just fell!"

"Envy is dead. HE could be brought back but I think Father is fed up with him. I would be too if he attacked me. Envy has been plotting against him for awhile by the sounds of his thoughts." I told Al calmly, ignoring the racing of my heart.

"We've got to tell someone about your dreams!" Alphonse said getting up, I stood up with him and slipped on something on the floor. I looked around and saw a puddle that had formed because of the rain. "I'll help you!" Al said. He tripped on the water as well and came tumbling down nearly squishing me but not because he flung out his arms at the right moment.

"Al, it may become awkward if someone walks in here while were like this. Someone is bound to say, 'Al, you dog you! I didn't know you could still do that!'" I told him laughing at the thought of someone saying that.

"SHH…. Brother's coming! He is going to flip out so much." Al laughed quietly. I tried to push him off because he was starting to crush me. I coughed twice because of that and he pushed himself up. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Alphonse! Have you seen Haruhi?" Ed asked, coming up the stairs and entering the room. He looked down and blushed. "Apparently you have seen her. I'm going to go." He said and walked out of the room. Al laughed. Even though it was funny, my heart pained to see him so sad looking.

I slid out from under Al and walked into the hallway too. "Ed?" I asked searching for him. I walked down the stairs and I tripped on my own feet. I fell to the bottom. "How long was I in that bed?" I asked myself. Well, I woke up once in three days. I needed to regain my sense of gravity. I gritted my teeth and picked myself back up again.

"Haruhi!" Alphonse yelled, running down the stairs, luckily he didn't trip with me. I was shaking on my feet and felt wet again.

"I just need to regain my balance, that's it. My legs have been underused lately anyways." I shrugged. I walked into the kitchen by myself followed by Al who was freaking out. "I'm fine!" I yelled to him. "They need to hear about my dream. Remember when you said that?" I asked loudly.

"Miyu, trust me. You need to go lie down!" Alphonse yelled to me.

"I told you I'm fine!" I replied through gritted teeth. I fell down into a small red puddle. "Blood?" I looked down at my shirt which was soaked thoroughly with my own blood. I felt like puking.

I think I actually did, but I hadn't eaten consciously in awhile so it was mostly stomach acid. I looked down, "I can never be strong if I don't heal properly." I whispered to myself. I put my head down into the puddle, "I didn't even know I had this much blood." I thought aloud. "How much can someone bleed before they die?"

"Miyu, what are you doing on the floor?" Edward asked when he walked into the kitchen, eating something. He was frowning slightly and he still had his watch. He still had his job. He looked at me and dropped the food.

"Congratulations on passing your exam." I said softly. I smiled up at him and blushed.

"Inches from death and you Congratulate me. Miyu, you sometimes are overly nice, you do know that right? There's a limit." Edward sighed as he picked me up onto his back. Alphonse stood up with him. Ed was warm.

"I wasn't sure what to do brother. I wanted to stop her but she wouldn't let me!" Alphonse said defensively. He stared at me unable to believe I let Ed pick me up.

"You know there's a limit to how long being headstrong is good for you. Now is not a good moment." He told me. I blushed; my feet didn't touch the floor.

"I think you got taller." I whispered. Ed's face got warm, I couldn't see his expression. I sighed on his back. When he walked he rocked back and forth. I was utterly at ease. He dropped me off in their room on his bed.

"Al doesn't sleep and I would feel better if someone watched you for awhile." He told me when he dropped me off. "Sensei said before she left that if you hurt yourself anymore or reopened your wounds you'd be fine, but to keep an eye on you and this is the best way I can think of. I'm going to clean off the floor." He said calmly. I blushed at his tone.

"Where did Izumi go?" I asked him.

"She said something about going North. There's nothing to worry about." Alphonse replied.

"Envy is dead and Father killed him. I saw it in a dream." I said to Ed not looking at his face. I hid under the covers in the bed and looked at Alphonse to explain.

"Haruhi can see certain thoughts in people around her in her dreams. She saw Envy's last memory earlier today. She immediately rushed up to tell me." He said simply. I hid further under the covers to not be seen by Edward.

"Miyu, have you seen any of my thoughts?" Edward asked from beside me. He sat down on the bed. I nodded stiffly in the other direction.

"I'm sorry. There are certain things you probably didn't want me to see." I told him softly. I pulled down the covers so he could see my face. He patted my head.

"You can't help it." He told me and smiled. I have never been told that before about my dreams. I completely blushed. He didn't even ask what I knew. "Whatever you've seen doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks." I said. Our eyes met and I laughed slightly. "Why are you so happy today?" I asked him. Usually this sort of thing might faze him at least slightly. He shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"Get some sleep." He muttered to me. He looked at Al and said, "Watch her."

Al nodded at his brother. Edward exited the room.

_A ballroom, who would be my dance partner tonight? The floor was beige tiles that turns into a giant circle. The tables around me were covered in silver tablecloths and tall vases with blue, green, purple, and gray flowers. It was utterly beautiful. Silver candelabras were on the tables with small candles on top of them. I looked down at my white simple dress. It was completely elegant. A slow-song played in the background. I smiled to myself. This entire place was beautiful. I lifted my head to the chandeliers which had pieces of glass reflecting the light everywhere._

_A cough came from behind me. Edward stood in a tux behind me holding out his hand. I accepted it and he pulled me upwards and led me to the dance floor. He had a rose in his jacket which was red and he placed it gently in my hair. We began to dance slowly; he would randomly let me spin. I held on to him most of the time as we rocked back and forth. This was too good to be real. I grinned at him and whispered, "I love you." I held on to him tighter. _

_Edward pulled me closer and put his forehead against mine. He pushed his chin closer to mine and we kissed softly. I leaned into the fabric on his tuxedo jacket and he put his head on mine and whispered in a voice almost too realistic, "I love you." He kissed me on the forehead. We danced more. After that he led me up the castle's stairs and into my room. I fell onto my bed and he sat next to me, "goodnight." He told me as he lie down. I placed my head on his chest and my hand in his. I slowly fell asleep._

I felt a hard arm around my side and a warm one completing an embrace. My head was on a slowly lifting and lowering warm person. My hand was in his cooler hand. So I actually fell asleep like this. This was only the third time in my life where I had my own dream. I leaned into him closer and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to let this moment end until it absolutely had to.

The door lightly opened and shut, a meow came from the other side of the room. "Shh Martin! Here's your food, eat it. I'll let you go in a few hours." Alphonse whispered. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Alphonse, give the damn cat back to its owner, I know it is not yours!" Edward softly scolded him. He put his hand on my hair and lightly brushed it with his hand that wasn't holding mine. I blushed, but I think he ignored it. I knew I wanted to savor this moment as long as I could. For the first time in days, I felt rested.

He continued touching my hair lightly and I continued pretending to sleep, until I realized I had to go to the bathroom. I yawned and slowly pulled my hand out of his to stretch. I slowly opened my eyes; Edward stopped touching my hair and looked at the ceiling. I sat up to look at Edward. "Good Morning." I smiled towards him; I pushed my smile to Alphonse.

"Good Morning." They both said at the same time. I stretched out more after standing up.

"How are you feeling?" Alphonse asked.

"Better than I have in weeks." I smiled to them. Edward blushed but smiled back at me. I have never seen Ed smile for real like this until now.

Author's note-

I got bored because it was raining and finished this chapter in 1 day. This one was interesting to write because I was trying to make their relationship develop more slowly. The natural attraction between the two characters was undeniable however and I couldn't keep it from moving along faster. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Aww! There is so much love in this chapter! (Sharing)

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Alphonse asked.

"Better than I have in weeks." I smiled to them. Edward blushed but smiled back at me. I have never seen Ed smile for real like this until now.

I slowly walked to the bathroom, there was a shower here. I walked back into Ed and Al's room. "Guys… I think I'm going to take a shower, I think I smell like blood and sweat right now." I nodded to them. Edward was shirtless and I think he was changing his pants. I immediately ran out of there blushing like crazy yelling, "sorry!" behind me.

I walked into the bathroom and took off all my clothes. I put them in a pile next to the shower and stepped in. I stood leaning against the wall breathing heavily, I turned on the water to cold and stepped in. It was freezing but it felt like home. In Creta we didn't have hot water running. I looked down to my chest. I had a huge scar where I had been whipped at home and a round scab where I was stabbed four days ago. I was likely to have that become a scar as well.

There was a piece of soap on the wall in a little hole which I immediately used. "I love him don't I? Not like a crush but actual love." I blushed as I admitted it to myself. I heard voices through the wall.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Al asked.

"When I heard Haruhi talking in her sleep yesterday I felt happy. She said she loved me. Was that only her dream talking, Al?" Ed asked Alphonse seriously. I blushed. Had I spoken that aloud? How had I said it? "I keep replaying it in my head, her voice gently breaking through the silence and saying, 'Edward, I love you.'" I heard him sigh.

"Brother, she loves you too. It wasn't just a dream!" Alphonse told him straight-forward.

"I walked up to her and sat down on the side of the bed and she moved towards me Al! It felt amazing and I couldn't control myself, I pulled her on top of me and fell asleep. I kind of feel guilty. What if she was talking about a different Edward from Creta?" Edward asked.

"Brother, did you hear her when she woke up? She said she felt better than usual and smiled at you!" Alphonse replied. I could see his grin with my eyes.

I turned off the water and dried myself off with a towel I found in a pile. I pulled on my shorts, my skirt, and then my tank top. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair on a towel. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Alphonse called. I walked in, blushing still.

Edward was lying down on his bed without a shirt. I sat next to him and combed my hands through my hair. Alphonse picked up a black kitten with a white spot above his right eye and carried him out. "I'm returning him to his home now brother!" He called as he exited the room.

Ed sat up and put his head in his hand. I looked to him, "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his beautiful golden eyes and looked back at his hand. I grabbed his hand and put it down. Using my other hand I pulled his head upwards to look at me in the eyes. He closed his eyes to look away.

"What's wrong Ed?" I asked him, looking at the top of his head where if he looked up his eyes would be. He smiled and looked the other way. I felt like crying. I stood up suddenly, "You could at least say something!" I ran out of the room. I heard footsteps after me and my wrist was caught.

"What am I supposed to say? How I think you are beautiful today? How much I want to tell you that I- nevermind." Edward yelled to me. On the last sentence his eyes were brimming with passion, but he stopped short and looked the other way. He dropped my wrist and began to walk away.

"Tell me what?" I asked him. I ran to the other side of him and looked straight into his eyes. I looked up at him with as much intensity as I could muster.

"Forget it." He said to me grimly.

"Did you hear me say anything last night?" I asked him suddenly. Edward blushed and nodded. "Well I only said two things in that dream and both of which were true!" I told him as loudly as I could. He put his metal hand under my chin and his human one behind my back and pushed me to him and lifted my face at the same time.

"What did you say?" He asked me. My heart pounded but I couldn't look down. My cheeks flared up and I whispered the words I had said in my dream.

"I love you." Was the short but incredibly meaningful to both of us sentence I uttered aloud. I repeated myself louder, trying to sound surer of it than before. His hand was taken from under my chin and embraced me. I moved my arms around him as well. He placed his head on mine pushing me into his chest. I could hear his pounding heart.

"Say it again so I know I didn't imagine it." He smoothly uttered into my ear.

"I love you." I said once again barely above a breath.

He gripped me tighter to him and said those same words back to me. I wanted to stand in that spot forever but my legs were giving out on me. I pulled him to his and Al's bedroom and sat down on his bed, he stood above me. I pulled him down to me and told him, "You know how I love you."

He blushed and then we kissed lightly. "I do too… more than you can know." Was his response. Just like in the dream except I wasn't going to disappear like that. I grinned at him. The kiss we had just shared left a tingling sensation on my lips. I kissed him once more.

"I think I do know how much you love me and I think I beat it." I grinned at him. He shook out his hair and moved so he was sitting on the bed, he pulled me towards him and placed my head near his chest again. He lied down and pulled me with him. He touched my still wet hair and stroked it. I pushed my head into his chest farther. This moment was too good to be true. I was wide awake and prepared to stay like this forever.

"So this is what love feels like?" Edward asked. He looked at my face which was turned up at his. His feet were on the calf of my leg.

"I really think you have gotten taller." I laughed. Before he was two inches taller than me, suddenly I had to look up at him to catch his eyes again. He smiled at me like no one has ever called him tall. I placed my hand in his. The front door of the house opened. It shut suddenly, Edward sighed.

"I think my mechanic is here. They told me at Headquarters to adjust my automail because I apparently have a limp." Edward sadly told me.

"Your mechanic?" I asked.

"Edward! Get down here!" A female's voice called.

"Coming Winry!" He replied. He shrugged to me and told me to stay where I was. He sat up slowly and opened the door still shirtless and walked down the stairs right outside the door.

"Wow Ed, you're almost as tall as me now! You're still a shrimp though." She laughed loudly. I felt envious suddenly. I walked out onto the landing to see a pretty blond girl with bright blue eyes taking off Ed's arm and leg. She put in a replacement leg. I sprinted back into our room and went back onto the bed and sprawled out. Why did she have to be so pretty and busty?

If Ed got taller he would be perfect for her. I stared at the ceiling as I heard her take measurements and walk into my old room. I heard uneven footsteps coming up the stairs and Ed smiled at me. "Al is going to get some groceries so we can eat tonight. Winry has always been a great cook." He smiled at me. I looked the other way.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" He smiled at me.

"How could I not be jealous? She's pretty, good with mechanics, and she can cook." I asked him. I briefly caught eye contact but I looked away. Ed sat next to me and kissed my cheek once. He laughed.

"You know you are cure when you're jealous? How could someone your size cause any damage?" Ed laughed. I frowned at him for a second but I couldn't help but smile in return. He hugged me with one arm as the door swung open.

"Hey Ed, about your automail I… Oh hello." Winry walked into the room holding Ed's metal arm. She blushed and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi but sometimes they call me Miyu." I smiled at her. Ed put his head on my shoulder and looked at her.

"I am Winry Rockbell and I am Ed's mechanic. Nice to meet you. I'm going to go back down the stairs again." She said as she ran away. Ed stood up and followed her; he motioned for me to stay once more. I nodded, utterly trusting.

I could barely make out their voices. "Winry, Miyu's my girlfriend. You could at least be nice to her." Edward told her.

"That was really awkward." She gasped. "I'm happy you found someone to make you smile this much." Her voice showed a smile through the air.

"Thanks." Ed sighed. "You can let go of me now." He laughed.

"She's going to take all of your hugs though and I want one." Winry joked.

I walked out to the landing and watched Winry and Edward looking like siblings and hugging each other. They had history together and I didn't expect him to give anyone up for me loving him. "Winry do a good job on the automail! I'll help you cook!" I yelled down the landing. She smiled and looked in my direction. I smiled back at her, neither one feeling cold.

I walked back into our room and placed my head on the pillow. I had no idea what time it was. I looked at the clock and it read 3:00 pm. How long had I been awake? I began to sing to myself a slow melody. (ooc- If you must know what I think she was singing she sang "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. Just the melody though.) I looked around; near the floor was a bookcase. What could I read here? I looked at the titles and none of them caught my attention. There were a lot of alchemy books and ones that supposedly teach you how to fight.

I smiled to myself and somehow found myself staring at my fingers. They were extremely pale and thin. I could see the bone through the skin. Edward opened the door and patted my head again. "You really can be too nice sometimes Miyu." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most girls would be extremely jealous to see what you saw but you reacted very positively." Edward told me. I put my head on his shoulder that was missing its arm.

"Winry's like a sister to you and I can't break up that relationship. She's part of your life and I know that." I told him. I didn't smile but I didn't frown, my expression was just serious. "I don't get jealous." I smiled; Edward stared at me and exhaled heavily. He kept staring at me, what happened next shocked me.

He pushed me down onto the bed and put himself on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine furiously. I only could accept his affection at this point because he was so much stronger than me. I was enjoying him being there though. He came upon me with his lips pursed. I realized what was going on. My eyes opened wide as I realized his focus was on me. I knew what he was attempting to do. My stomach suddenly fluttered. He had no support but from his left arm which he currently wasn't using.

The timing wasn't right though. I could tell that instantly as he came back to my lips I tried to push him away but he was oblivious to my shoves. I was too weak to stand up against him. "Edward…. Not yet." I whispered to him. Edward stopped suddenly and stared at my face. He looked shocked by my protest. "This is not the right moment." I told him. He turned off of me and sighed.

"It was impulsive. I'm sorry." He sighed to me. His pupils were dilated a sign of how he felt right now. I began to cry from looking at his disappointed face. He wiped a tear from my face and looked even gloomier. "I hate it when you are sad. Please don't cry." He looked at me seriously. He moved to be cross-legged.

I moved my head back to him and curled up in a little ball. "I'm sorry." I murmured to him slightly.

"Why are you always sorry?" He asked me. "Sometimes it's not your fault. This is my fault for following my gut. Al has been telling me for awhile I am too impulsive."

"Sorry." I muttered, unsure of what to say.

"Stop saying sorry!" He yelled to me. I heard the door open and shut. Alphonse or Izumi was home. "Say something other than sorry! It's not your fault so get that through your head!" He yelled.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and rested my head down onto his lap. He looked at me uncomfortably and blushed. Alphonse opened the door, "I see you two have figured it all out while I've been gone. A bit too close I'd say." He laughed.

"Shut up Al." I muttered. I kept my head where it was and grinned to myself.

"Haruhi, you just told me the timing wasn't right and look where you put your head." Edward pointed out. I shrugged.

"Maybe you're just comfortable to lie on." I smiled to him. I heard pots and pans clanging together in the kitchen. My stomach growled ravenously at me.

"How do you not notice your that hungry?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Winry called up the stairs. I stood up and stretched my arms out and opened the door.

"Come on!" I motioned for them to follow me with my hand.

"We'll be down in a minute." Al said to me. I shrugged and walked down the stairs to see Winry ladling stew into bowls gently. She looked up at me and pulled out a seat for me next to her. I sat down and looked at Winry who dipped a piece of bread into her stew. I began to eat the stew.

10 minutes later Ed and Al walked down the stairs. Ed ate and Al took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "This is my list of foods to eat when I get my body back." Alphonse said to me. I nodded. I looked to Ed and blushed because he was blushing about something. I excused myself and walked up the stairs, entered our room, and lied down on the bed. I put my hand over my head and looked at the clock, where had the time gone? It was 7pm already but I still wasn't tired. I looked around me, what did I do for fun before?

I found a ball on the floor and tossed it up and down in my palm. So, Ed loved me back that was my revelation. Our relationship was moving extremely fast. I sighed; it was like I've known him for years. This is what it is like to have a soul mate. I smiled slightly and remembered the tingling sensation on my lips that came from our kisses.

END OF CHAPTER!

Author's note-

I am sleepy… I spent all night writing this and part of the morning editing. I had to stop halfway through so I could practice Color Guard. A side note, in the last chapter there were two dream sequences. The setting of the second dream was based on my cousin's wedding. I tried to animate it with the exact same flowers that were at the wedding. I danced for six hours nonstop with my cousins and other random people I don't know. I was hit on by a random Arabic man who told me about his son who was handsome and told me I should marry him. It was really awkward so I told him I had a boyfriend named Edward from Amestris. He believed me, it was really funny.


	6. Chapter 6 Haruhi's sickness

I found a ball on the floor and tossed it up and down in my palm. So, Ed loved me back that was my revelation. Our relationship was moving extremely fast. I sighed; it was like I've known him for years. This is what it is like to have a soul mate. I smiled slightly and remembered the tingling sensation on my lips that came from our kisses.

I pressed two of my fingers lightly to them but I could only feel it with my lips. My fingers just felt my lips but nothing more. I missed his lips on mine I realized. I wondered if I should have let him do what he wanted. I suddenly blushed and my stomach fluttered once more. No, I wouldn't feel right about it now, no matter how much it interested me to think about it.

I put my head on the pillow and stared out the window. It was dark outside but all of the buildings were lit up, I turned off the light and enjoyed the view. The stars shone brightly unto the city. I couldn't break my gaze upwards at the stars; I sat on a stool by the window. It was utterly gorgeous.

The door opened and light from the hallway flooded the room. I put my head against the cool glass of the window. I closed my eyes. The glass was making my headache feel slightly better. I heard heavy footsteps walk up behind me.

"Miyu, if you're tired go to sleep." Alphonse said to me. Was I tired? I had a headache but I didn't think I was tired. "If you have a headache it helps to sleep." Al suggested. I shrugged. He picked me up and put me on the bed. I coughed loudly and sniffled a little bit.

"Great… I'm sick." I said aloud. I coughed a few more times and put my head on the pillow. I shut my eyes, feeling weirdly weak.

_I walked in the room, how did someone so small have so much blood? I looked to the bed where Haruhi was sleeping. She was blushing in her dream I heard her mutter something. It was rude but she said my name so I had to listen in. "Edward, I love you." She whispered. Her hands reached out for something. _

_I picked her up and she grabbed at my shirt, I sat down on the bed and whispered, "I love you." back. It was impulsive. She put her head on my chest and I placed her hand in mine. I lied down on the bed and Haruhi fell with me. She was a heavy sleeper. She slept without another sound the entire night. I pet at her head and she looked really comfortable. Eventually I fell asleep too._

I woke up and pulled Edward's arm off of my side. He woke up suddenly and I thought to myself, where did he come from? I ran to the wastebasket in the corner of the room. I barfed into it. Why were they always here to watch me puke? I leaned over the can and felt my stomach ache. I fell down next to it and felt like utter crap. Edward was right in front of me asking me something.

I puked into the basket once more, my head completely aching. I looked at the wall and felt like crying over how much I ached. I coughed loudly, a hacking cough. It ached to breath. I had a normal fever but in my still weak state my body couldn't handle it. I looked at Edward's worried eyes and Al's confused voice saying something.

"I'll be fine, let me work through it." I told them loudly. After a few days of puking I would be fine. Could my body live through that, though? Edward had on a thin undershirt and shorts and Alphonse wore his usual loincloth.

"You are not fine! Haruhi you need to go to a doctor!" Edward yelled at me. He picked me with one arm while Alphonse went down the stairs to open doors for us. Winry walked out of her room and yawned.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked. I felt light-headed and leaned my head against Ed's flesh shoulder. He moved it away from my head quickly but then put it back.

"You are really hot." Edward told me. I blinked but my head didn't feel better. It was like my head was cracking open and I whined a little bit. He ran out the door of Izumi's house. My eyes closed but I felt my cheeks get wet and then the tears dripping off of my face. I tried to breathe steadily but that was hard for me to do. My eyelids felt heavy but something told me not to close them for too long. I put my arms around his neck to give me something to do as he ran to the medical center. How far away was it?

I felt like barfing but did not want to because it would go over Edward. I pulled him closer; he blushed but continued to run in some direction. I felt him push a door open with his foot. A woman asked him what was wrong and gasped when she looked at me. "Is that child alright?" She asked. I gritted my teeth against the need to yell that I am not a child.

"Does she look alright? Haruhi needs to go see a doctor!" Ed yelled at the woman. I smiled slightly against him. He carried me swiftly after the woman and dropped me off in a hospital chair; the woman handed me a basket which I threw up into. The woman picked up a glass and poured water into it from a pitcher. Ed clapped his hands and touched the glass. Suddenly the glass steamed. She handed me the water and rushed out of the room. I tried to drink some but just opening my mouth made me want to puke.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked. He got on his knees to get down to somewhat eye level to my sitting figure. He held one of my hands with his. I threw up again, but this time it was stomach acid. My eyes opened more wide. Edward put his head on our hands which were put together. I closed my eyes and put my head down. "Don't die on me Haruhi!" He yelled.

"I'm fine." I told him. I smiled slightly but I knew it wasn't true and by his expression I knew he didn't believe me either. He kept his head on my hand. He sighed. A man in medical wear walked into the room and coughed. He held up a thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. It rose slowly and he put his hand on my head. He immediately pulled it back.

"Name?" He asked.

"Haruhi Miyuzaki, she's a recent immigrant here from Creta." Edward replied for me. He held onto my hand and looked at the doctor. "I am Edward Elric, state alchemist."

"Age?"

"14." Edward replied for me again.

The doctor with kind blue eyes and brown hair took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it. "102 degrees, that's not good. I'll give you some medicine for cooling down your fever and something for your stomach. Don't let her overheat. Pay really close attention to her to make sure she's comfortable and it should pass in four or five days."

That was kind of obvious. The only thing we accomplished by running here was getting medicine. Edward smiled at me however. "Make sure she eats and drinks plenty of water." The doctor added. He picked up two bottles from the cabinet above his head. He drew something on the table and a blue light erupted from the circle. He handed Ed the bottles and smiled at me, he and Ed exited the room as he explained something to him.

"Okay so two teaspoons every six hours?" Ed asked. He walked in carrying a small bottle and he handed it to me. "We're going to go back to where we are staying." He picked me up. The doctor looked at him and smiled. Edward blushed for some reason.

He walked out of the building and my head still ached, I tried to ignore how I felt but I couldn't stop the whine that escaped from my mouth. Ed put me down and pulled a spoon out of the medicine bottle and had me pour some of it into the spoon. He put it in my mouth and I felt like puking still. I swallowed the medicine and he pulled the spoon out of my mouth. He placed it back in the container and picked me up again.

I was on his back holding onto his neck tightly with my legs around his waste to hold on to him. "What did you and the doctor talk about?"

"He asked me about you." He replied.

"What about me?" I asked.

"He asked me about our relationship. I told him I was in love with you." Edward sighed and looked to the stars I was admiring earlier. "He said he was confused about how we were dressed and asked me if we slept together. I told him we sleep next to each other. He shrugged and said he didn't believe me." Edward laughed.

"Wow." I replied. I laughed with him and held onto him tighter. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes slowly. I yawned.

"I have to agree with that one." Edward looked to me. I smiled like I always do. He walked to Izumi's house and Izumi was home. I waved to her. "I'm going to put her back in the room to sleep." Ed told her. Izumi shrugged like nothing had changed at all. She drank out of her teacup and talked to Winry. Mr. Curtis picked up a knife and began to cut some meat.

Ed put me down on my feet and placed himself on the bed. I nestled myself under his arm and closed my eyes. He pulled the bed sheet over us. Alphonse looked at us and asked softly, "Will she be alright?"

"I think so." Ed said as he touched my cheek. My head ached and I was ready to sleep. Sleep eluded me though. Thoughts kept passing through my head keeping me awake. So people thought we were that close? I laughed to myself. I felt him move slightly to look at me. I shook my head into his shirt.

One thought stayed at the edge of my thoughts, but I didn't want to say it aloud until I was feeling better. I pulled myself upwards so my face was next to his and kissed him lightly. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again but still I couldn't. I found myself randomly glancing to the clock on the wall.

"Having difficulty sleeping?" Ed asked me. I moved my eyes to him and nodded. "I am too."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. Edward looked at me and closed his eyes. He looked deep in thought.

"You don't want to know." Edward told me.

"That makes me want to know what you're thinking about more." I told him. Izumi called for Alphonse. The door opened and closed as footsteps walked out. It was silent for a moment and I became even more curious. "If you tell me what you're thinking about I'll tell you what I am thinking about." I blushed and glued my eyes to his.

"What I would have done if you were more seriously sick. It gets pretty violent." Edward told me. He was thinking of what he would do if I died. "I probably couldn't live like that anymore." I put my finger to his lips to tell him to stop there.

"I want you to live on even if I'm not here anymore." I whispered to him. Ed blushed and looked up to me expectedly. "I was thinking of what's going to happen in the future. What are we going to do in the future? What is going to happen to the homunculi? How are you and Al going to regain your bodies? Am I holding you back?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously.

"I don't know the answer but you aren't keeping me from helping my brother. We'll solve our problems at our own pace. I don't know the future. I want to destroy the homunculi but that will be hard. Al and I will find a way to get our bodies back but that's about all I can tell you for sure." Edward sighed. I put my head on the pillow next to his and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted to sleep.

_A room full of shadow but my two victims were extremely close. They were both asleep, good to know. I extended my shadow into the room and gently lifted the girl away from the boy. I brought her out through the open window and took her through Father's gateway. I wrote a note and placed it beside his head on the pillow where Haruhi was. Edward's peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted by one of my shadows ruining whatever dream he had. _

_I jumped out the window to retrieve the girl. I looked at her mind and saw my own thoughts being taken into her head. "Maybe she has more use than we had thought!" I thought. I walked through the gate welcomed by Father._

_"Welcome Back Pride. Did you get the girl?" He asked me._

_"Yes and she has a special ability that might interest you." I replied and looked down at the Purple-haired girl who was resting peacefully as a side effect of the medicine she had to take. If she didn't fix her fever she would surely die. _

"NO!" I yelled. I sat upwards from the hard floor. I looked to see Pride and Father talking. A man who looked exactly like Father was against the wall with chains and his head hanging low. "Why do you people keep coming back to get me?" I asked them loudly.

"Shut up weakling!" Lust yelled at me.

"Edward and Alphonse will come to help you. They will have to help me make another Philosopher's Stone before that however." Father told me calmly. Father's twin looked up at me.

I felt myself being lifted. A man with a moustache and wearing a military uniform lifted me with a smile on his face. "I'm Wrath." He told me. I tried to twitch away from him but it wouldn't work.

I was placed on the wall by the man who looked like Father. "I'm Hoenheim, Ed and Al's father." He lifted his hair out of his eyes to reveal they were golden. I began to cry softly.

"I'm sorry if they come here to get me sir. That's almost inevitable though." I told him. Hoenheim stared out me.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"I love Edward." I whispered. Hoenheim looked shocked as if he never thought Ed would be loved by anyone. I coughed loudly a few times followed by me barfing up more stomach acid. "I'll probably die if they don't get here soon. To think just a few moments ago he told me what he would do if I died." I glanced at Hoenheim. It got hotter didn't it? I closed my eyes and forced sleep to come out of it.

_The meadow we met it was full of flowers everywhere. She was toying with a flower in her hand between her fingertips, twirling it gently. She looked at me, her intense blue eyes shone with anticipation. What did she want? Haruhi put her head on my shoulder, I was completely human again. The scar from the fox bite I endured was on my arm. I smiled to myself. Haruhi played with her hair and smiled. _

_"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. Haruhi looked up at me and made a little "huh?" sound._

_She put her head on my lap again and her arm was on my leg. Haruhi looked up at me in her black tank top and black shorts she always wore and told me in a strange voice that wasn't hers, "This moment can never last." Her face was swallowed by shadows and she was dragged away. _

_I opened my eyes suddenly and looked next to me. My arms were empty and I looked on the pillow next to my face and saw a note instead of Haruhi's face. I read the note and yelled for Alphonse. We had to get back Haruhi!_

They were coming to get me. Pride suddenly told Father something that made Father stare up at me. I cried more. They were using my thoughts to capture the people I love.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's note-

It has been a really boring summer and this is how I'm occupying myself. This is a shout-out to my buddy A.H. who reads this because she gets just as bored as I do on a general basis. If you read this because you're bored I don't blame you. I commend you! A round of applause to you people who read it. Another author's secret is coming up now. I listened to 5 AFI songs, the entire Sugarcult c.d, Panic! At the Disco c.d, 4 Cobra Starship songs, and System of a Down songs while writing this chapter alone. Thank you Itunes!


	7. Chapter 7

They were coming to get me. Pride suddenly told Father something that made Father stare up at me. I cried more. They were using my thoughts to capture the people I love.

I was covered in sweat from my fever and when I shook out my hair water came out of it. Tears streamed off of my face. What was the point of trying to do anything at this point? It was my fault the most important people in my life were coming here and I couldn't make them stay safe. I imagined Ed and Al riding a train to wherever I was.

"Why are you crying?" Hoenheim asked me. My head ached like crazy. I stared out at the wall waiting for time to pass. There was no clock to watch tick, all I could do was wait while my stomach growled and I burned up.

"Please don't let them die." I whispered.

The note said to go to Central to get to Haruhi, but Central was about five hours away by train. Haruhi could die by then! "Alphonse, how much longer until we're there?" I asked impatiently. I stared out the window and felt anger unlike I ever had before. It wasn't freak out anger, it was kill someone anger.

"Two more hours Brother." Alphonse replied to me. He sounded angry too, I saw him holding his fists pressed against his side on the train. I remembered a week and ½ ago when Haruhi was sleeping on the opposite bench than me and she said my name. I had my second dream about her here. She used that dream on me for our first kiss a few days ago. Was it really only a few days ago?

All of my memories of being together with her flashed through my head. It paused on a few moments specifically. Her smile gripped at my heart. "I won't let you die!" I whispered. I remembered when she told me she loved me for the first time.

"_Everything I said in my dream was true!" She yelled to me._

"_What did you say?" I pulled her closer to me and lifted her chin towards me. Haruhi blushed and whispered, "I love you." I held her closer to me, "Say it again so I know I didn't imagine it." She did say it again. "I love you too, Miyu." I replied. I hugged her suddenly and put my head on her shoulder. _

Those words meant so much to me and for them to disappear. "DAMNIT!" I yelled and punched the seat I was sitting on. Alphonse peered up at my face and frowned. Alphonse looked out the window.

"It makes me depressed too Brother. I'm angry they took her as well but there is nothing we can do about it." Alphonse said.

"She slipped right out from under me." I put my head in my hands. Winry had just finished my arm and leg when I ran down the stairs; she quickly reattached them on our way to the train station using Sensei's car. I sprinted onto the train that was leaving when we arrived. We both jumped over the gate and hopped onto the train. "I'm not angry! I'm furious!" I yelled. In my coat's pocket I had her bottle of medicine.

I remembered the smile she gave me yesterday after she asked me if she was a burden. I felt myself breaking down a little bit. I wanted to hit something. To kill one of those damn homunculi!

The two hours passed slowly. I jumped off of the train when we reached Central and ran forwards. I remembered Ling/Greed was here a few weeks ago before he traveled back to Xing. Gluttony and the new Lust stood outside of the train station and ran away. "HEY!" I yelled and chased them down. Alphonse followed me following them. They ran into a tunnel and we followed.

Our footsteps echoed and I heard a scream, "PLEASE STOP IT!" in a high pitched feminine voice. She coughed and a kid's voice laughed.

"Pride stop torturing out guest." A man calmly stated. I heard their voices from down the hallway. Someone I didn't want to hear screamed, "ENOUGH!" Hoenheim.

I was on the wall; Pride was squishing me with his shadow. "STOP!" I screamed. Pride kept coming at me with my shadow squeezing me harder with it. Lust and Gluttony ran in. Pride's attack came with more fury. "PLEASE STOP IT!" My head hurt and I was covered in sweat.

Pride laughed. "Please won't help you here."

"Pride stop torturing our guest." Father stated without looking in my direction. I coughed twice. Pride attacked me again and I threw up.

"ENOUGH!" Hoenheim yelled at them. Pride moved his attack to him.

"HARUHI!!!!" A voice yelled. I heard loud footsteps. I looked to the hallway leading up to the huge underground room we were in. Edward and Alphonse ran into the room and stared up at the wall. Sweat dripped off of my face mixed with tears. I couldn't stop coughing my headache brought me to tears again.

"So we finally get a chance to talk face to face." Father laughed a sinister cackle. I tried to pull myself off the wall, my breathing was shaky. "So you see our guests today. Only one really interests you Edward while Alphonse wants them both let loose equally. The girl is probably going to die soon while the man has a few more years left. I took away his eternal life." Father told them.

"Just run away!" I screamed from the wall. I was overcome by a fit of coughing that shook me to my core.

"There is no way in HELL we're leaving you behind!" Edward yelled.

"Dad what happened to you?" Alphonse asked.

"I tried to kill this experiment." Hoenheim yelled. He spat in Father's direction.

Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them to the wall, Hoenheim and I both fell to the ground, he wasn't caught by the wall on his way down though. He ran towards me and held my hand in his. With his other one he pulled out the fever medication. "Take this, quickly!" He yelled. I blushed and nodded to him frantically.

I opened the bottle and poured it into a spoon and drank it. I closed the bottle and looked at Ed who was fighting Pride. Hoenheim tried to fight Father while Alphonse tried to kill Gluttony. I closed my eyes and pretended nothing was going to go wrong. I heard a bang against the wall, Edward was flung into it. Why did they have to fight like this?

Edward plunged his metal dagger into Pride's chest. Father walked out of the room followed by Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and a huge man who Father called Sloth. They didn't want to fight, did they? I looked out the door and exhaled a sigh of relief. Ed was bleeding in a few places, Al had his metal corroded, and Hoenheim looked completely unharmed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you always sorry? This is not your fault!" Ed yelled at me picking me up again. I exhaled and pressed my face into his shirt. I held onto him tighter than I ever had before.

"I am sorry you had to travel out here to help me! I'm sorry I made you risk your lives for me." I cried again. "How many times will you save me?" I asked him.

"As many times as it takes to keep you here by me." He whispered into my hair. I blushed and put my face into his chest again. Alphonse walked out of the tunnel with Hoenheim and he looked back into the room and motioned for us to follow him. Ed carried me out of the room and to the train station where he got us tickets back to Dublith.

I think the ride back to Izumi's house might have been awkward for Alphonse and Hoenheim because Ed wouldn't let go of me. I smiled on the way home at him and had to stop to take my medicine halfway through but I felt slightly better after taking my next dosage. Ed kept touching my hair on the way back and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Are they always this close?" Hoenheim asked.

"Lately." Alphonse replied.

I stuck my tongue out at Al and smiled at Hoenheim. He was looking at us closely and pushed up his glasses.

We got off of the train and Edward was still carrying me. I moved my head to peer up at his face; he looked relieved to see me alive. I put my arms around Ed's neck and pulled myself to kiss him. It seemed unreal to me that a few hours ago I was worried I would never see him again. A few hours ago I was being held against my will to lure him there.

A car was waiting for us when we left the train station. Inside of it was Winry who was ready to drive us home. I was tired but didn't want to sleep so I couldn't risk closing my eyes. We were all silent during the car ride to Izumi's house and as we walked inside. Izumi threw Ed and consequently me against a wall.

"How could you so stupidly be captured? She was sleeping with you Ed! How did you let this happen?" Izumi screamed at us. I lifted my head and was grateful for Ed cushioning my fall. He was staring at the floor.

"I was asleep and when I have one of my dreams I can't wake up until what I need to see passes through my mind! I was sick on top of that!" I replied. She pushed me against a wall and cornered Ed. I coughed from the air being knocked out of my chest.

"What's your excuse?" She screamed.

"There is no excuse to what I did. I almost let Haruhi die and that is my fault." Edward sadly moaned on the floor. He put his hands on his head and wouldn't take his eyes off of the floor. I slowly stood up and walked to him. I lifted his head.

"It's not your fault." I told him.

He looked up at me normally with anger in his eyes. "It is my fault!" He shouted.

"This is no one's fault but that stupid homunculus and Father's!" I yelled. Ed looked at me guiltily.

"Why can't you just let me blame myself? I was holding you when they took you away!" He yelled at me. I turned away.

"Screw it. There's no point in trying to make you feel better at all." I shouted back. I thanked Izumi, Winry, Hoenheim, and Alphonse and ran up the stairs to our room. I laid myself down on our bed and closed my eyes so I couldn't see his pained expression flashing over my eyes. Another crash happened down the stairs and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened.

Another entity fell onto the bed; he moved his head onto my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Ed lying on me with his eyes closed. He glanced up and me quickly and sighed. "Why are you so angry?" he asked me.

"I'm not angry. I just don't want to see that expression on your face again." I told him. The door opened again and Hoenheim walked in and sat on Al's bed. Ed turned over and looked at me with his golden eyes.

"What expression?" He asked me.

"You two are really close." Hoenheim asked.

Ed looked at Hoenheim and frowned. "So you're staying in this room?" He asked.

"No where else for me to sleep." Hoenheim replied. Ed kept his head on me. I blushed at him.

"DINNER'S READY!!!" Izumi screamed. Ed got up and pulled me with him. All three of us walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Winry, Mr. Curtis, and Izumi were eating rice and meat like on the first day I came here. Alphonse sat at the table with three empty spots by him. Hoenheim sat next to him and Ed sat next to Winry giving me the seat between them.

I picked up some sausage and rice again and began to eat. Ed looked at me and held his face quickly. I looked at him and he tried to put down his hands and his nose was bleeding. "Ed you pervert." I softly scolded him. I was eating a sausage and he thought of that.

"I sometimes have my moments like that." Ed laughed. Everyone else at the table looked at us. I began to laugh along with Edward, slowly it died down and we began to eat again. I blushed as I began to eat more rice. Suddenly my stomach clenched and I ran to the wastebasket and threw up again.

"Edward, she can puke on her own." Winry told him. I looked up to see him with his hand reached out for me. "There's nothing you can do for her except to wait for her to get better and to not get sick yourself."

Ed walked out of the kitchen. Al and Hoenheim followed him out after excusing themselves. Izumi and her husband went back to eating. Winry walked up to me and patted my back. That made me puke more.

I heard talking in the hallway. "You just left and let mom die! You knew she was sick and still you left! Explain that!" Edward yelled. Izumi walked out of the room and there was another crash. I felt light headed. I stood up and walked halfway through the hallway and fell down onto the ground.

_Al shook at my side while we were asleep. "Brother I have to pee!" He complained only a few years old. He still had a human body. I held his hand and pulled him out of our room. _

"_Please don't leave!" Mom cried. Dad was in the doorway and he looked at us. Mom turned around and saw us. "Ed, so kind of you to help your little brother." She commended me. _

"_I'm sorry I have to go." Our dad exited the house. Mom coughed loudly and sneezed._

"_Mom, when's Dad getting back?" Alphonse asked rubbing his eye._

"_Soon." Our mom replied. The next day we began reading alchemy books to try and make mom happy._

"Wake up Haruhi. Just wake up! I'm right here, what do you want from me? Wake up please Haruhi!" a voice yelled. It was thick like he was crying about something. I opened my eyes and winced at how bright the lights were. I forced my eyes open to let them adjust to the light. I peered upwards and saw Ed standing over me. He looked completely panicked.

I grinned stupidly at him and realized I was in his lap again. I blushed, this was an awkward moment. I decided to myself not to make them worry about me again. "I'm fine Ed." I told him.

Winry left the next day. She told us her customers need her service and that she had to go. Three days later my flu was gone. We walked up to the door and thanked Izumi for dealing with us for so long. "It's no problem." She said to us with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Where are we going to go next?" I asked Ed and Al. I turned my head towards them.

"Central." Ed replied. Alphonse nodded.

Author's Note-

Ugh, Haruhi being sick was taking too long so I skipped forward. Screw time management! Also I think I jinxed my best friend by writing in that Haruhi got the flu. He got it too and the doctor's aren't sure if he has swine flu or not. I'm hoping that writing Haruhi gets better will make him better. He was the only one at his Boy Scout camp to get the flu and he is really confused about it. I'm going to be slower with publishing again because I have to call him more, help him get better, work on my required reading list, do color guard crap, make an Ed, Al, Mustang, and Fuery cosplay for my friends, and try to be a normal teenager. I procrastinate too much.


	8. Ch 8 Copying episode 5 or so

"Where are we going to go next?" I asked Ed and Al. I turned my head towards them. My purple hair flopped into my face blocking the view of the suit of armor and the blond boy who I currently counted as my boyfriend. Al lost his body awhile ago while Ed had a metal arm and leg from trying to resurrect his mother and giving Al's soul a place to reside.

"Central." Ed replied. Alphonse nodded.

"Why are we going back to Central?" I asked them.

"A few reasons." Alphonse replied. They didn't tell me anymore than that. I shrugged and hoped I wouldn't dream of the reasons. If my inner self is demanding to know something it lets me view people's thoughts and memories. I've seen a few of Ed's already.

Hoenheim walked onto a train to go to Risembool. He told us to drop by as the train disappeared from sight. He officially creeped me out at this point. The wind picked up and I shivered. Ed handed me his huge gaudy red coat and put it onto my arms. I blushed.

I was finally cured of my flu and I was ready to go somewhere. We hopped onto a train once we got to the train station and we took off to central. I had a basket in my hand full of breads and pies for us to eat along the way. I took a bite from a chunk of thick bread that kind of tasted like cinnamon. I took one more when I felt the train jump.

"What was that?" Alphonse asked. I choked for a few seconds on the bread that was forced down my throat. I drank some water I had in a little glass jar beside me. Edward had already stood up.

"I don't like the looks of this." He stated. He walked out into the hallway of the train and searched around for something. The train rocked again and Ed fell down. I stood up and held out my hand to help him stand up again. He accepted it and forced himself back upwards.

"What are you going to do about it Ed?" I asked him and sat back down onto the bench we were sharing. Alphonse sat on the bench opposite of us. Ed sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Ed mumbled something in response that I couldn't break into individual words.

The train rocked again and I felt myself pop out of my seat and fall back down. "Okay what's going on here brother?" Alphonse asked. We looked around and the door opened near the front of the train.

"We heard some state alchemists were on board today. Can you come up here calmly?" A man's voice demanded. I looked in the hallway which was closer to me and saw a woman in military uniform walk out. Edward stayed seated.

"There were two of you! If the other one doesn't come out we will shoot this man!" A female shouted. She held up a gun to a wrinkling man who looked about 65 years old.

"Don't kill someone else to reach your goal. Where is that going to get you?" I yelled. This kind of man pissed me off, picking on people weaker than him! What right did he have to threaten that old man? The man walked up behind me and pointed a gun at me. Edward flashed his State Alchemist badge.

"Haruhi don't get involved. They want me." He pushed the gun the other way gently with his hand and walked out to the hallway with his hands raised above his head. The man followed him with his gun pulled out. They both walked out the door on the other side of the train. Seeing that made me want to kill the man with the gun held out. I knew I didn't have that kind of strength however so I stayed seated. Another man walked up to me and picked me up by the shirt collar and held up a gun behind me.

"Just stay calm; brother will take care of it all." Alphonse told me. I exhaled and let myself be carried to the front of the train and put next to the old man as primary hostages.

"None of you make a single move or else we'll kill this little girl and this old man." A man with an unfamiliar accent yelled. He held up a gun to us.

"I'm not a little kid!!! I'll be fifteen tomorrow!" I yelled to him. They laughed at me.

"Sure as hell don't look like you are." The woman responded to my yell with the same accent. They fired a warning shot into the old man's leg. "If you scream again we'll kill both of you in an instant without regrets."

The man held at his leg. I took some bandages out of my bag, "Hold still. I have experience with this kind of injury." I showed him the scar from when I was shot in the leg back in Creta for disobeying the king. No one but me knows about it because it is so high up on my leg that I really don't want to show it to anyone. Why would I want anyone to look at my thigh? (ooc- To you perverts… Stop thinking about it like that!)

I wrapped up his leg quickly and tightly to prevent further bleeding. "Thank you." He said wearily. He looked ready to kick the bucket at any moment and this wasn't helping at all.

"Calm down. We'll be rescued and you'll make it back to Central for whatever reason you have for going there." I smiled at him. I was hit in the back by a gun.

"Stop talking." The man said in his funny accent. My back ached and tears sprung up in my eyes. I straightened myself up and wiped my eyes. I would not cry in front of these people.

The old man looked up at me and revealed gray eyes that had blue intermixed into them. He patted my shoulder lightly with a hand that felt ready to break. He looked like my Grandfather back when he was alive. We heard an explosion coming from the front of the train and I was picked up in a headlock by the woman standing next to us. She carried me out of the door of the train holding me next to her gun guarded by a man who held a machine gun of some sort I have only seen in war movies.

Ed looked like he was thrown out of some room as a huge man shot at him with a cannon that had come out of the ground. The female state alchemist was lying on the ground with a bullet wound in her forehead. She was killed. What did that mean for Edward? What did she do to be killed?

Ed went at him with a dagger that came out of his arm and cut his arm. He jumped away and faced our direction slowly. His eyes opened wide at the sight of me being held by these crazy people next to a gun, the cannon was being loaded behind him.

"ED RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The woman pulled out her gun only to have it knocked down by a metal rod coming out of the wall. She pulled back her hand quickly and I saw it was bleeding.

A loud thud came from behind me and I looked back to see Alphonse standing there with his fists tensed to fight. The woman pulled out another gun and shot at him. Alphonse didn't even dodge while I should have. Something pierced my arm near the top. It hit me near the edge of my arm, probably only hitting muscle but it stung like crazy. I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't distract either of them.

The red fabric from Ed's coat drifted through the air as I noticed a bunch of fabric was ripped off from the bullet. It landed right next to Edward. Alphonse hit the woman holding me with his fist roughly. We both fell to the ground; I fell onto my bullet wound which burned to even touch. I grunted when I fell to the floor.

I looked upwards and saw Ed's feet coming in and out of my view while fighting a larger man who held chalk and wore gloves. He performed alchemy to chain him up from pieces of the train and then Ed slipped. He looked down to a small piece of red fabric and looked to me. I tried to smile but obviously failed when he knocked down the train stealer to the ground in his handcuffs and bound them to the floor. He pulled the woman off of me. She was completely knocked out. I blushed.

"It's nothing. Not like this is the first time I've been shot, really!" I told him quickly. He looked at me suddenly and I pretended to adjust my skirt.

"You were shot before?" He asked me.

"The train is calm now Alphonse." A young voice went across the room. I looked to see a twenty or so year old man with a bandage on his leg holding a gun. He wore the same clothes as the old man. His hair was completely white. He smiled to me and I half-smiled. "I'm Charlie. I am a normal alchemist hiding so I don't get recruited by the military."

"I won't turn you in." Ed told him.

"I won't have to kill you then." He said. He redrew a circle and put his face really close to it and he regained his wrinkles. "I killed the remainder of them so don't worry bout it!" He yelled. He walked out to the door of the train and I looked out the window to see him rolling out of it. Weirdo.

"They shot at you?" Alphonse asked.

I blushed. "It was the ricochet from the bullets off of you. A normal accident for me, trust me." I told him, still playing with my skirt. I took off Ed's jacket to reveal a small wound that was bleeding slightly and was bright red. I touched it and felt something hard in my arm. I grimaced and leaned down so they couldn't see my face.

"Stop trying to deny you're hurt!" Ed yelled at me.

"I can't stand having to go to the hospital weekly. I hate being a burden! I hate getting injured! It just slows you down! IT makes me bored. I HATE constantly hurting myself!" I yelled. Ed's eyes went from angry to shocked to relieved.

"At lease it's not deep. We won't have to stop for long." Alphonse said.

Ed picked me up again and walked to the section of the train we were at earlier and heard a round of applause. The people looked relieved to see us. We walked back to our seats near the back of the train and sat down. Ed put me closer to the window this time and zoned out staring at the wall.

I put his coat back on to hide my arm from onlookers. We sat in our spots for another hour when the train halted to a stop. Soldiers rushed onto the train, the sign said we were in Rush Valley. This is where Winry was now. Ed picked me up and Alphonse stood up as we all stepped off of the train.

"You know I can walk, right? It's just my arm." I told him. Ed seemed to ignore me as he headed into town. Alphonse walked behind us.

"Edward, Alphonse, Haruhi what are you doing here?" A woman asked. Winry was still here obviously. She had a bag full of mechanical stuff and normal clothing. She smiled at me.

"Winry, where's the nearest hospital?" Ed asked quickly and continued walking. Winry thought about it for a minute. Alphonse whispered something to her. Winry looked at me and sighed.

"It's over there past Renton's auto parts, I'll take you there." She sighed.

We walked on into the hospital to see a slightly pregnant woman with dark brown hair who smiled from the main desk. Ed put me down and took his coat off of me and we all looked at the small purple bump on my arm. The woman at the desk gasped and she walked right up to me. "Let me get the Doctor." She said to me.

She exited the room and walked into the back of the room. "It's a family owned hospital. The Pothingbird Hospital. We don't usually need doctors here because we have so many surgeons." Winry nodded.

Ed kept staring at my arm while Alphonse was frantically running in circles. Edward stared at the ground guiltily. "It's not your fault." I told him. I put my hand on his cheek lightly and he pushed it away.

"Winry, let's go for a minute. I have something funny to tell you." Alphonse nervously laughed. Winry walked out with him. Are we that awkward to be around?

A man walked into the room and smiled. He looked at the swollen lump on my arm and sighed. "Have you taken out the bullet? Surely a state alchemist like him could do it." He said and pointed to Ed's watch.

"I don't want to mess up." Ed replied glumly. He frowned as did the doctor. "I'm sorry about this Haruhi. If I hurt you I'm really sorry." Ed exhaled and put his hands together. He touched my arm and it felt like my muscle was rebuilding itself. The bullet popped. My arm tingled. Ed's fingertip was bleeding and he sighed. "I forgot about equivalent exchange." There wasn't even a scab left.

"Well, at least we don't have to pay a medical bill." I laughed. I scratched my head and stood up. Ed picked me up and put me on his back. I put my arms around his neck and my legs were around him. He carried me out of the office. Winry and Alphonse were no where to be found.

"Where the hell are those two?" Ed asked. He turned around a few times. A girl ran up to us and tapped Ed's arm. I looked at her and she held her finger to her lips. "Paninya have you seen Al and Winry?" He asked.

"I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you." I told her. She smiled at me and ran away.

"Haruhi, this may get rough." Ed told me as he spun me around so I was in front of him. He sprinted off after Paninya passing hundreds of places where men crowded to look at Ed. I held onto him for dear life.

Eventually she took us to a mountain where we climbed up and crossed a rickety bridge. I looked down to see an extremely deep basin. I clung onto Ed harder. He entered a house where Winry and Alphonse were playing with a baby. They smiled up at us. "Guys, we have a train to catch!" Edward yelled to Al.

Alphonse sprinted out the door yelling, "SEE YA LATER WINRY!!! TELL DOMINIC I SAID HELLO!!!" I laughed as Ed commenced to follow him. I waved goodbye to the people.

Alphonse was way ahead of us so Ed slowed down and began to walk. His breath was heavy and he felt wet from sweat. "I just ran across a town and your just relaxing there aren't you?" He asked. He looked down at me and shook his head once. He smiled a cocky grin.

"Yes, yes I am." I responded smiling just as much. I picked myself up and kissed him once. We walked past a street corner where Alphonse was leaning down. "Al, put down the cat and let's get moving!" I yelled.

"It's not a cat it's a dog!" Al yelled and held up a little golden puppy.

"Awww!!! He's SO cute!" I smiled at the puppy who yapped at me.

"Al, put it down. There's no need for you to keep him." Edward told him sternly.

Al ran the opposite way of the train station. Ed put me down and ran after him. I sat down on a box next to the shop we stopped by. People passed by without paying attention to me which was great after being cared for so long. I smiled and watched clouds moving by. I felt myself being scooped up and smiled at Alphonse who was running towards the train station.

"We're going to go without you Brother!" He yelled. Ed chased after us angrily. Then we were stuck at the ticket counter again.

"Change of plans, we're going back to Risembool to give Granny a visit." Edward said as he paid for tickets.

"What about Central?" I asked.

"I remembered the Colonel was there and I'm still not ready to deal with him." Edward frowned and hung his head low.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

Wanna know what's weird? I don't have anything clever or funny to say about this chapter other than THANK GOODNESS I didn't put Haruhi to sleep again. Why does she always get hurt? It gets people into crazy situations and I had another plan for Rush Valley but it wouldn't fit in properly here. I remembered Ed fixed his automail so maybe in a few chapters they'll return. I decided to take them to Risembool for 1 reason. An endless array of short jokes asking to be told are floating around in my mind right now and I kind of sort of have to tell at least two of them!!!!


	9. Haruhi's Birthday part 1 and 12

"Change of plans, we're going back to Risembool to give Granny a visit." Edward said as he paid for tickets.

"What about Central?" I asked.

"I remembered the Colonel was there and I'm still not ready to deal with him." Edward frowned and hung his head low.

Alphonse put me down and I was allowed to walk again. I smiled at him and laughed towards Edward. "The Colonel who you called gay?" I asked him.

"He won't be happy about that one brother!" Alphonse laughed. Ed kicked him with his metal foot.

"Want to know what I think is crazy? It's already 6:30 and all we've eaten today are eggs." I told them. My stomach growled loudly.

"Granny Rockbell with have food for us when we get there." Alphonse said to me. We hopped onto the train and picked seats right in the middle. I sat down next to Edward and Alphonse sat alone again. I leaned my head against the back of the seat.

"I'm going to try and sleep to waste time then. Talk about what you want." I told Edward. He pulled my head down so I was on his lap again. I closed my eyes slowly.

"What are we going to do about the homunculi?" Alphonse asked.

"I wanted to drop Haruhi off at Central to be under military guard but who's on our side here? Think about it. If the Fuhrer's a homunculus then who else is against the country?" Edward asked. He leaned against the back of the seat.

"She's really keeps you under control, huh brother?" Alphonse asked.

"I guess I don't want her to see anything that would make her cry. She's more fragile than she looks." Edward patted my hair. I couldn't fall asleep. My eyes were closed but my mind wanted to listen to more of their conversation.

"She's not all that fragile, she's just accident prone." Alphonse said. Something about this conversation was kind of pissing me off. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"Probably something perverted taken out of my mind. I know she relived my dream where…" Edward began. Alphonse laughed.

"Why the sudden urge to go to Risembool?" Al asked.

"I don't know. I feel like retracing our steps, maybe that will take us to the stone." Edward whispered. He lifted my head and placed it onto the chair and walked away. "I'll be back in a minute."

I kept my eyes closed and I tried desperately to fall asleep. Eventually Ed came back and moved my head back on him. Alphonse moved to our side of the bench and whispered something to Edward I couldn't understand. "I know." Edward said. His voice was smiling with him.

_Huh? The sky was black and the asphalt was soaked. Rain poured down and soaked me thoroughly when I looked up at the sky. The sky lit up with a blue light. I looked up to see a gold explosion in the sky. I smiled to myself as another firework exploded nearby and a huge boom exploded. It was beautiful to look up at and I admired its wonders. _

_Two sets of footsteps echoed through the night. Their sounds were lonely but their laughter was hearty. The two boys walked through the night and stopped to look at the fireworks. I didn't say anything, I just watched as the light reflected of his hair and his armor. I sat down on the floor and they joined me._

_The metal sat across from me as the other boy sat next to me, this was all so… familiar. Who were these boys? Why did I feel so close to them without knowing about them? I smiled to them and the blond one leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek. My complexion was completely red by now. _

_"Haruhi, you know I love it when you smile." He grinned at me. His voice was smooth. The armor laughed aloud._

_"Remember when Haruhi tried to fight against those people on the train. That was hilariously pathetic." The armor laughed._

_"It was incredibly dangerous!" The boy snapped. _

_"I did?" I asked, no noise came out. I couldn't talk. Who was Haruhi? They laughed more and told more stories about a girl named Haruhi who seemed really nice. They talked about how they all rode a train together and fought against evil creatures. I yawned and they both turned to stare at me._

_"Isn't today Haruhi's birthday?" The armor asked. _

_"We still have to get her a gift!" The boy sighed. He looked at me and smiled. "What would you like for your birthday Haruhi?" _

"Huh?" I asked. I looked around me and only saw Alphonse carrying me somewhere. He looked down at me and if he had expressions he would have smiled.

"We're almost to Granny's house now." He said and pointed to a lonely house on a hill surrounded by extremely green house. I looked to the sky to see the sun rising over the hillside. A black and blond blur ran past us quickly.

"Was that…?" I asked.

"Granny!" Alphonse yelled. He ran towards the house where a dog attacked us. The dog had a metal leg that was heavy and squished me. Alphonse slipped backwards on something and we both fell down. A woman shorter than me was looking down at us.

"Well get up now!" She said in a croaky voice. She held out her hand for me to get up. I smiled down at her; I never met a fully grown person who was shorter than me!! She made me happy to just be here. She shook my hand. "I'm Aunt Pinako. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruhi. It's awesome to meet you." I grinned hugely. I shook her hand. She was shorter than me!!!!!!

She led us into a sitting room and then things got creepy. She sat down in a chair and smoked on a pipe while staring at us. It was REALLY awkward. Then a ringing came from the kitchen. She walked out of the sitting room and left Al and I alone.

"Where's Ed?" I asked.

"Where IS Ed?" Alphonse asked in return. I frowned at him.

"I don't know! That's why I asked you where Ed was." I retorted.

"Breakfast is ready!" Granny Pinako yelled. I stared at Alphonse hard in the face and walked to the kitchen where the smell of muffins filled the air. Mmmm… Muffins! The door opened and Ed walked into the kitchen carrying a bag full of stuff and immediately walked out of the room. I reached out my hand to him and made a noise but he continued to walk away.

I stared at the ground as a muffin was placed in front of me. I was completely hungry so I took a bite out of the muffin which had some kind of berry in it. It was good though. The roof of my mouth was burned from it being hot but I didn't show it. Alphonse looked down at the muffin and frowned. He took out his notebook of foods to eat when he got his body back and wrote something down. I ate the rest of my muffin.

I felt depressed suddenly. I was here being able to taste, smell, feel, and dream while Alphonse couldn't. It made me feel guilty I had all of these senses while Al could only see. Al was probably lonely. I stood up and walked to where he was sitting and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" He asked. Al sounded completely confused.

"I'm sorry that you can't eat. I'm sorry that you can't sleep while I take these things for granted." I said in a low voice and I hugged him around his shoulders. Alphonse looked up at me curiously.

"Why are you sorry?" Alphonse asked me and he moved my arms off of him.

"I know it makes you sad to know you can't do certain things and I thought it would make you feel better. I'd give anything to make you guys feel better about your loses." I told him. I moved my eyes to the floor. "I don't mean to pity your condition, honest. I just don't think it's fair!" I told him.

"It may not be fair but this is my atonement for trying to bring someone dead back to life. Brother and I have to suffer the consequences as a response to our sins." Alphonse responded seriously.

I sat down next to Al and tried to follow his gaze to the table top in front of him. He must have been in serious thought. "Congratulations." Alphonse told me. I looked up at him curiously. "It is your birthday?" He asked.

"It is the second of September so I guess it is." I responded to Alphonse. "Fifteen already, huh? It's an odd concept isn't it?" I asked staring to the ceiling.

"Brother's birthday is in three months. My birthday is in the summer, if I counted my age I would probably be fifteen as well." Alphonse mused. He was only a little bit older than me. Sometimes I forgot he was the younger brother. Al always seemed wiser than Ed.

The door opened and closed as Ed walked in again and dropped something else off and left. "What is he up to?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Alphonse replied. I smiled in return. I like secrets because they are fun to try and figure out early. What would they try and keep secret from me? By Al's tone is was more of a surprise than a secret. Let's take today's knowledge and try to put it together.

It's my birthday. Are they going to do something special regarding that? Probably. "Miss Pinako, may I be excused?" I asked her. She nodded to me looking curiously at the containers on the counter. She put her hand into one of the bags and there was a note in it which she read. She closed the kitchen door on me.

I walked to the long couch and sat on it. I leaned back against the comfortable cushions on it which were green. I lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling without anything to think about. I really didn't want to know about what Miss Pinako was doing, what Ed and Al were keeping secret, or why we were here. They had their own reasons and I accepted that. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine if I had changed any from yesterday to today. I doubted that my birthday changed anything. I didn't feel any older or more mature.

The door opened and Ed walked in again holding something and he walked up to the couch. "Haruhi what are you doing?" He asked me. He put whatever he was holding in his coat pocket.

"In all honesty, I'm just sitting here bored out of my mind." I told him. I turned my head so I was looking at him and I fake-pouted.

Edward laughed. "How can you be bored right now?" He asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch I was laying on. He put his hand on his chin and turned to me expectedly. I smiled.

"I just am." I replied. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't follow me, okay?" He asked. Edward closed the door still holding something in his coat's left pocket.

I blushed but continued to lie on the couch. He had a way to make me curious about something that I didn't even care about a few seconds before he walked in. The wait began to murder me on the inside slowly. I sighed and wondered how long I was supposed to wait. There was a knock on the door.

I wasn't going to open it. This wasn't my house and that would be rude. "Just get it!" Miss Pinako yelled. I stood up and opened the door to be met by pats on the head by random people I didn't know.

"Are the Elrics really back?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He looked down at me curiously. "I'm Haruhi." I told them.

"The children are stuck!" One man yelled over the crowd.

"There goes a peaceful day near home." Edward frowned. He broke through the crowd and walked to me. "Haruhi you are going to get squished."

"I'm fine!" I told him.

"What's the problem?" Ed asked angrily.

"The dam that woman made all that time ago broke and we are going to flood when it rains next!" A man yelled. Edward sighed and grabbed my hand and we both walked outside with the crowd who pointed to an area by a river. He pulled me near the river and let go of my hand. He jumped beside the river from the small ledge 4 feet above it.

He clapped his hands together and touched the ground. A blue light erupted from around him and a wall lifted from in front of him going around the edge of the river. I watched in awe as he stood up as if he had done nothing. He grinned. "Anything else?"

"My barn fell over in the last storm!" A man yelled. We began to walk across town to where a whole house was on the ground in ruins. Ed once again clapped his hands and the walls reconnected together as if through magic. My eyes opened wide.

More people randomly shouted needing help from Ed for building or something else. We all walked across the town a few times helping a bunch of people until it was dark outside. Ed grabbed my hand and dragged me back to Miss Pinako's house. I blushed.

We reentered her house and on a table in the sitting room was a cake and two small wrapped up items. "Happy Birthday." Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed completely. Alphonse and Miss Pinako both said surprise at the same time. Alphonse was excited and screamed it while running up to me. Aunt Pinako said it as if she was bored and continued to smoke her pipe.

"Thank you." I told them all softly.

Ed kissed me on the cheek and walked to the table. He motioned for me to follow, my stomach flipped. I sat down between him and Al. Aunt Pinako lit a candle that was on the white cake that had some thing on it. "Make a wish Haruhi." Ed and Al told me. I blushed. What would I wish for? Did they have to hear it?

"I wish to not get hurt so I don't become a burden." I decided on. I blew out the candle on the cake and they cut it into pieces which only Ed and I ate. They pushed the wrapped items to me. I slowly opened the larger one which was a book called The Count of Monte Cristo which was absolutely huge. (ooc- I have to read it over the summer, I like it.) The smaller one was more of a cube and I took off the paper to see a box. I opened the box and saw a little metal kitten. I smiled at Alphonse who seemed to look happy to me. There was a key on it which I wound up and the kitten walked. I smiled at it.

"How do you like them?" Alphonse asked.

"I wasn't sure if you liked to read. The man at the store told me that it was a good book so I chose it out for you." Ed blurted.

"Actually, I read a lot back home. I love them!" I smiled. I looked at the kitten which was really cute. "I haven't really told you much about me, huh?" I yawned.

"It's already nine. You go read and we'll clean up down here." Alphonse noted. I nodded, smiling. Aunt Pinako stood up and walked me into a pink room with a bunch of automail diagrams on the walls and lots of tools.

"This is Winry's room. You can stay here." She said to me and walked away. I looked around the room. It was uncomfortable to be surrounded.

I opened the book and looked at the main character's name. Edmond. As I read I imagined a black-haired Edward in his place. I analyzed the characters and tried to fit people in. Who would I be I this story? Edmond was at his fiancé, Mercédès, house hugging her and talking about their wedding which is supposed to come up soon when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled while reading still. I decided Fernand was an asshole and made him one of the homunculi in my head. I also decided Mercédès was a whore who should stop hanging around Fernand when she's engaged to Edmond.

END OF CHAPTER

because Haruhi's birthday is taking a LOOONG time to finish up.

Author's Note-

No one ever specified their birthdays. There was never ANY hint of Al's and Ed's was never clarified. I went to a bunch of sources but decided to make something up. Alphonse seems like he would have a summer birthday and Ed's was somewhere between October and February. I decided to settle somewhere in the middle by picking December. Haruhi's birthday had to be during the summer so I thought about it for awhile and decided just to use my birthday out of laziness. I figured it would be easiest. My second choice? April 20th, Hitler's Birthday, International Weed Day, and Spud Milton from Spud's birthday.

A HUGE issue was picking a present. Why? I'm not really sure what they had in that weird time period in that imaginary world. I had to guess. I just picked a classic novel I read that I liked. I might do a spin-off dream based on the book where Edward is Edmond and Haruhi is Haydee. =)


	10. Haru's Birthday Conclusion

My mind wants to take this in a weird direction so I let it for awhile but I'm getting back to the plot in Chapter 11... If you haven't noticed I'm trying to follow the manga storyline from chapter 90- or so with changes where I got bored. Aww... Haruhi is so fun to pretend to be sometimes.

* * *

I opened the book, The Count of Monte Cristo, and looked at the main character's name. Edmond. As I read I imagined a black-haired Edward in his place. I analyzed the characters and tried to fit people in. Who would I be I this story? Edmond was at his fiancé, Mercédès, house hugging her and talking about their wedding which is supposed to come up soon when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled while reading still. I decided Fernand was an asshole and made him one of the homunculi in my head. I also decided Mercédès was a whore who should stop hanging around Fernand when she's engaged to Edmond.

"How do you like it so far?" Edward asked.

"It's good. I'm imagining people I know in place of the characters." I told him. I continued to read the book. I was loving it so far in all honesty.

"Am I anyone in there?" Edward asked me. He sat next to me on Winry's bed.

"You're the main character, youngest captain of the _Pharaon_, Edmond Dantès." I told him factually. I blushed slightly. Edward chuckled generally.

"It's fitting. Who are you?" He asked me.

"I haven't found myself yet." I told him. I smiled up at him.

"How do you like your birthday so far?" He asked me. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I shut the book, placed it aside, and moved myself so my head was on his shoulder.

"It was really awesome. It was nice of you to help all of those people." I told him. I smiled my normal grin and he shot his priceless smile at me.

"Well it is my job, I guess." Edward blushed and shrugged at me.

I sat up straight, "You wanted to help them. Even if you didn't work for the state you would have helped them. Is that true?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. I kissed his cheek.

"See it was nice of you. You did what those people wanted and you made them happy." I told him. Edward's blush was still there.

"Is there anything else you want for your birthday?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment staring at my lap.

"There are a few things I know you cannot give in a box. Currently there is one thing I can ask for from you. I don't want to ruin this moment, but I want to stay like this as long as I can." I put my head on his lap again and stared up at him, grinning.

Edward was looking down at me, smiling slightly. Then his eyes lit up like he remembered something. He pushed me off of him then stood up. He picked me up and walked across the room. Edward walked down the stairs, turned the corner leading to the backyard. The sky was clear outside. Edward set me down on the grass as he sat down besides me.

"In central you can't see the stars this clearly." He pointed. My gaze automatically shot upwards.

They were beautiful. Little lights in the sky shining down upon us next to the full moon. Everything was lit up beautifully. The grass shone by the light of the moon. A star shot across the sky. I moved myself closer to Edward. I placed my head on his lap. He lied himself back as well as we both stargazed.

Neither of us had anything to say. Everything was peaceful but something gripped at my chest. I tried to ignore it. A tear escaped from my eye while trying to hold it inside. "Haruhi what's wrong?" Ed asked. He sat up to look at me. I shook my head to him to tell him it was nothing.

"You're crying! It is NOT nothing!" He told me. My stomach clenched as I sat up and put my lips to his suddenly. I gripped my hands around his neck and pulled myself as close to him as I could. "Ahh…" He figured out how much my body craved being close to him. He kissed me back. Through a great effort I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I blushed and cried because even though I knew what my body wanted my mind told me not to ruin what we had now. Edward put his forehead in his hand. We were silent for a moment while an argument raged inside of me.

"It's alright." He told me. That made me sob harder than before. "Haruhi, what do you want?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him. Edward held me to him. I put my face into my hands and sobbed harder than before. My eyelids were really heavy. "There is something I want to do. I've only done it once before so close your eyes and trust me."

"Okay…" He started. I grabbed his hands and put my head to his. Edward closed his eyes as I exhaled.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this. I only did it on accident that first time and Renton was really confused." I told him. I moved my consciousness to the back of my mind and tried to push the memory into his head.

_"Miyu, where are you going?" My brother asked me. Renton was six foot four inches tall and over shadowed me greatly. He playfully picked me up from my waist and carried me inside of our little house. "Dad wants you." Renton's silver hair gleamed in the sunlight and his teal eyes glared at me. _

_I remembered the last time Dad wanted me. "I'm not a replacement for Mom. He can't just do whatever he wants to me! Renton you saw and still you want me to go back there?" I begged. _

_"You know what he will do to me if I don't bring you to him!" Renton yelled._

_"Melinda, get in here!" My Father called drunkenly my Mom's name. She died 7 years ago and I still paid tribute at her shrine in our house everyday. "Haruhi Melinda Miyuzaki get in here this instant!!!" He called. _

_"You'd rather watch him… You'd rather have him rape me than have him slap you once!" I yelled to my brother. My dad stumbled out of his room with a beer bottle in his right hand. His silver hair covered his bright blue eyes. He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me upwards._

_"When I call for you, you come!" He screamed to me and dropped me suddenly. Renton had punched him in the side. My dad took out his gun and shot my older brother in the forehead. My eyes opened wide and I screamed._

_I stumbled to my brother's body and tried to feel a pulse. "This'll teach you to listen to me!" He yelled and he shot at me too. I felt something pierce my thigh and I gripped at it. My Father got down beside me and tried to kiss me. "Come here Melinda, you know you love me." He told me. I tasted the alcohol on his breath. I jumped back as the door busted open. My father was tackled to the ground by a man wearing a teal uniform, the Police were here. _

_"Haruhi!" My neighbor called. My eyes were wide open as I gasped for breath. _

_"Renton! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked at my hand; my fingers were sticky and covered in red. It was Renton's blood from the floor by his body. Or was it from my thigh? I passed out by that time anyways. I don't think it mattered. The next day my father was in prison and my brother was dead. One thing I knew was I would never forget that day. _

_I was in an orphanage from that day until my banishment._

"Wrong memory." I told him gasping for breath. Ed looked at me in shock. MY eyes were glued to the grass. "I meant to show you my last birthday, but that memory snuck into my vision beforehand. I thought about why Renton wasn't there." I told him.

"That was your childhood?" He asked me.

"My brother died just so my Father couldn't touch me. Now he is in a jail cell." I told Edward. Edward hugged me closer than before. My eyes face was covered in tears. "When I was six I transferred the memory of the last time I saw mom to him accidentally, I was sleeping and he saw me hugging mom right before she left for work and was killed by that Serial Killer."

"So that was when you were shot?" He asked me. He looked to the sky.

"My middle name was never actually Melinda. My mom's middle name was Haruhi. My dad always flipped them. I'm actually just Haruhi Miyuzaki by a fluke." I told him trying to change the subject.

"That was an experience. I felt like I was actually you for awhile there. I was scared for you two." He told me.

"Give me a moment and I'll give you the one I meant to." I whispered.

"You don't have to!" He quickly told me.

_A cake was on the table covered in purple frosting. There was a single candle on it as I looked around to my family. My mom with her purple hair and green eyes smiled at me. She was so tall. Mom said she was only 5'1" but to me that was huge! Renton was about a foot shorter and dad was taller. _

_"I wish me, brother, daddy, and mommy could eat cake for dinner everyday!" I yelled and blew out the candle. They all laughed at me. Mom's hair was down to her waist now and I was trying to copy it. I smiled to her the biggest smile I could. My Dad cut us all a piece of cake._

_"Congratulations Haruhi!" Renton told me. He handed me a stuffed bear that was shorter than me. I grinned up at him and hugged his leg. "How old are you now?"_

_"I'm five! Brother is old! He's twelve!" I yelled. Everyone laughed._

_"I'm Twenty-Eight, does that make me old Haruhi? Your mom is Twenty-Seven." My dad asked. _

_"You are ancient dad! Mommy never gets old though!" I screamed. Everyone in the room laughed at me. The puppy that died the next year sprinted in tripping over his feet. "Silly Oz!" I yelled._

"Mom never said much." I told him.

"That was much more cheerful than the other one." Ed told me slowly.

I looked at the stars again and tried to stand up. "Want to go in now?" I asked him holding out my hand and smiling.

"How can you be so cheerful on the time with those kinds of memories inside of you?" He asked me when he grabbed my hand.

"I don't think of them. That's my past and I like to focus on the present. If I am happy enough my brother won't have died in vain. That's how I think of it." I told him. Edward kissed my lips suddenly.

"It's probably getting late so we should head in. We're leaving on Monday." Edward said aloud. I nodded and moved my foot. I suddenly fell down only to be caught by Edward.

"Damn. I forgot how much energy that takes." I told him. Edward picked me up again and carried me back to Winry's room.

"I'm going to go stay and my room. If you need something come get me." He said. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't make me be alone." I told him. "It festers inside of me when I'm like that so please don't make me be alone."

He looked at me shocked again. "Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to stay with me?" He asked.

"I'd rather stay with you." I told him. Ed picked me up again and took me to his room next to Al's. He put me on the floor and stretched himself out. He took off his multiple coats and sweaters until he was just in his white undershirt and shorts. He took out his braid. He lied down and I got down beside him as Ed lifted the sheet to cover us again.

"Goodnight Haruhi." He told me.

"Night Ed." I whispered. He put his arm around me and I pushed my head into his side. I closed my eyes.

"Miyu… when you were home did you have to sleep with someone every night?" He asked me.

"They wouldn't let me. It haunted my thoughts and I couldn't sleep most of the time. It would enter my mind all the time. Once I dreamed about it through my father's eyes which haunted me more than any other. I cried a lot."

"After we tried to bring Mom back I dreamt about the face of that monster we made every night and of Al's body disappearing."

"Wow…" I told him.

"Haruhi you do know about how I dreamt about you a few times right?" He asked.

"Yes. I've also seen your thoughts." I told him. "I see us as even there. I saw something you didn't want me to see and you saw something I don't want you to see."

"I like that, even." He said. Slowly I drifted away into dream land.

_Water was everywhere. It splashed on us as we all played tag. Alphonse had his body back and I was it. Haruhi was running away but she was horribly slow. I was jogging to let her have more fun. Alphonse was screaming, "You can't catch me!"_

_I sped up and grabbed Haruhi around the waist. She blushed and smiled back at me. She kissed me softly. The sun was rising behind us steadily. "I guess you got me." She whispered directly in my ear. I picked her up and carried her again. She smiled at me, used to it by now. _

_Alphonse pushed my back and we both went crashing into the water. Haruhi laughed as we both began to swim. Alphonse jumped in after us and made a huge splash. I smiled as we all enjoyed the ocean. I swam to Haruhi who hugged me automatically. "Thanks for bringing us here." My heart pounded. The tide pulled us to the beach where we both ended up on the soft sand._

_There was a ring on the fourth finger of our left hands. Our eyes met and I kissed her again. "You're Welcome. It's worth it to come here after all." I replied to her. Alphonse jumped off a ledge into the water. The sun had completely risen and I kissed her more. Haruhi was kissing back._

_"I love you." She told me breaking through everything._

_"Me too." I replied. "That's why I asked." She looked to her hand. _

_"That's why I said yes." She smiled. I grabbed around her waist again and pulled her to me. I was just in my shorts and she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I shook out my hair. She began to walk higher up the sand but she fell. I approached her and she blushed. I plopped down next to her and she placed her head on my shoulder. Alphonse swam around in the water laughing. It was all perfect._

We both woke up and looked at each other at the same time. "Did you just have that dream?" Edward asked me.

"I think we should all go to the beach sometime soon." I replied blushing deeply.

"Alphonse would love that." Ed replied.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

I am SOOO bored!!!! I started using a dream translator on a website to translate Haruhi's dreams. They are weird. I had a dream where I was a pickle among cucumbers once. I have weirder dreams than Haruhi when I'm bored. Like the one where the cat and cow are playing hide and seek and then the cricket wins somehow for some reason. I really don't know. I have a mind theater thing going on like Tamaki from Ouran Host Club and it's a very weird view of what would happen if Ed were real. I don't plan on writing it out though because I'm sleepies right now so I'll add to that later. Aw... Haruhi is trying to be romantic, but she came off as funny to my friend who previewed this. I guess it could be both but anyways... This note is getting long so I'll stop here. =D


	11. The True Goal

"I think we should all go to the beach sometime soon." I replied blushing deeply.

"Alphonse would love that." Ed replied.

"What would I love?" Alphonse asked.

"Going to the beach when you get your body back again. You can't go now because it would erase your blood seal." Edward told him. He smiled.

We both waited for Alphonse to reply somehow but he didn't. "Al?" I asked. The armor fell onto the ground and the head fell off. Ed jumped off the bed.

"Damn it all! Not again!" He yelled. "Al's body is calling for his soul again. There's nothing we can do about it." He got down on his knees next to his brother. "How many times is this going to happen before he's gone for good?"

"How can we stop this from happening?" I asked him.

"We have to get Al's body back." Edward said. His fists were clenched at his sides. Determination filled his eyes. I looked at the armor and into the black eyes of it. It was depressing to look at Al like this. My eyes felt watery.

The eyes suddenly became white. "What happened?" Alphonse asked. I held his head in my hands and hugged it to my chest.

"Please don't go like that!" I begged him.

"Can you put my head back, brother is probably getting jealous." Al sighed.

"Alphonse we are going to get your body back no matter what." Edward announced loudly. I placed Al's head back onto his body as he sat upwards and laughed nervously.

"It's not a big deal brother, really!" He said to us shaking his hands and head.

"If you might be gone forever it IS a big deal Alphonse!" Ed yelled.

The tear fell from my eye to my hand that was sitting balled up on my lap. I stood up slowly, wiping my eyes with my left hand. "If the answer is going to central we should just go now." I told them. Ed and Al looked at me surprised.

"We thought you would want to stay here longer." Alphonse replied.

"If going to Central will save you we should move on!" I yelled. It was so blindingly obvious to me, why didn't they see it.

"Going to Central will not automatically solve the problem, there will be searching and weeks of waiting there for a hint or something to get a Philosopher's Stone and then what will we do with it? It's not exactly simple." Ed told me.

"I don't care how long it takes. The fact you said it will take time makes me want to get there faster!" I pouted.

"We won't have much time to be around you." Alphonse responded.

"We'll have all the time in the world afterwards! We can do whatever we want to afterwards! I promise…" I told them but I specifically looked at Edward during the second sentence. "I won't feel right until Alphonse is human again. I hate watching him suffer like he has to in this body."

"Well, get ready and then we'll get on the next train I guess." Edward sighed.

"Haruhi, why are you so worried about me?" Al asked.

"You're like a brother to me Al. I don't want anything to happen to you!" I told him and walked out of the room. I entered the bathroom and took of my filth coated clothes and got into the bath before they could say anything. I couldn't hear their voices through the wall.

I heard a knock on the door. "Haruhi it's me." Edward softly called through the door.

"You realize I'm nude, right?" I asked blushing.

"It will only take a second." He responded.

I sighed. "Just don't look over here I guess." The door opened slowly. Ed stepped in blushing deeply with his head down. He sat down on the ground by the bath not facing me.

"Are you sure you want to leave today?" He asked me.

"If it is the only way to help Al then we kind of have to. I know you said I would be alone a lot when we went to Central but that doesn't matter to me." I strongly held my case. The bubbles covered me as I looked over the ledge of the bath to him to see his reaction.

"After we finish this ordeal I don't want to keep traveling. I want a house to go back to, a place to call my own. I'm not sure what Al wants to do after he gets his body back. I'm just going to come out with it I guess, would you like to stay in Risembool with me after this is over?" Ed suddenly asked. He turned his head to me as I blushed, feeling exposed.

Was he asking me to live with him after we save Al? That was sudden. "I'm not going to be a dog of the military anymore after this. I do not want to continue to get in danger. I just want to stay with my friends and my brother here. It'd mean a lot to me if you stayed too." He implored.

"Where else am I going to go? I want to stay with you and I will. Even if you decide we are going to travel again I would follow you. I love you." I responded. Ed turned around completely, smiling happily.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled back, laughing. He hugged me through the water and I blushed. I think it took him a second to realize I was wet and still naked. He let go quickly, blushing. "Ed, I don't mind!" I told him. He hugged me again smiling but still blushing.

"I wanted to ask you at a better time but you really aren't giving me much of an option." He told me. "I'll see you later then." Ed walked out of the room giving me time to think over what just happened.

Ed basically asked me to live with him when things were semi-normal. I told him yes to that. I had a place to stay after all of this. The thought made me blush, the thought of being with Ed that long made me happy. He'd stop working for the military and he basically told me he would be a normal man. I laughed a little bit. Ed would never be normal in my mind; he was spectacular in every way.

I slowly stood up and stepped out of the bath and let the water drain out. I watched it go down slowly still not believing what just happened. I redressed myself and walked out of the bathroom shaking my hair and sighing happily.

I walked into Ed's room and saw him sitting with Alphonse on the floor clearly talking about something. They continued even when I entered so I sat next to the circle and tried to catch on to what they were talking about.

"We'll be in the library for awhile and when we've cleaned out the obvious sources of information I'll scout for knowledge. Someone has to have seen one of the homunculi!" Edward told Alphonse. When he was this serious it made him look older than he was and I didn't like that look on him.

I put my head on my hands. If Ed quit the military like he said he would after Al had a human body again would he ever need this expression again? I hoped not.

"The paper says the train departs in an hour which makes it perfect for us." Alphonse announced.

"Where's Aunt Pinako?" I asked them suddenly. "She has been nice to me this whole time I've been here even though I have kind of been internally teasing her." I laughed loudly.

"She's probably working on a mechanical project." Alphonse told me. They both stood up at nearly the same time. I jumped up too and tripped over my feet falling flat on my face. I hit my knee on the ground and it began to sting a bit. (ooc- I wanted to see what that would look like so I fell down that way and now my knee hurts, ouch.)

Ed and Al started to laugh at me as I blushed again. Ed held out his hand to me and helped pull me up. "Only you Haruhi would fall like that." He looked like he was holding in a huge smile.

"Just go ahead and laugh." I muttered instantly. Ed hugged me quickly, laughing. Alphonse wrapped his arms around us as well, lifting us up off of the ground. I couldn't help but crack up uncontrollably at this.

Al let us down onto the ground where we started to walk out the door. The train station was a short but scenic walk away from this place. The green fields, the houses that were painted beautiful, the dam Ed built yesterday, animals of all sorts, and people were everywhere making the utter sight of it beautiful. The train station stood out in comparison to the nature around us as the tracks split up the green field.

We entered the station. Ed bought three tickets for the train which we boarded soon afterwards. Alphonse sat down near the back of the train leaving Ed and me the seat across from him. The train jolted and began to move forward. I stared out the window to watch the scenery.

A half-hour later we were still sitting the same way. I looked to Ed and blushed. He looked at me curiously. "Did you really mean what you said, earlier on?" I asked him not looking to him.

He chuckled softly. Ed placed his hand under my chin and turned my head to face him. "Of course I did." He grinned at me causing me to blush even more.

"What are you two talking about?" Al asked.

Neither of us replied. I put my head on Edward's shoulder while the fields rolled by. The train stopped at a city with a jolt but none of us made a move. People stepped off the train who had to stop while about half of them remained on it with us. A group of people stepped onto the train and a man with black hair and a blond woman I recognized were with them.

The black haired man sat next to us while the blond woman sat next to Alphonse. "Fullmetal." He nodded in Ed's direction. He waved to me and looked to Alphonse grimly.

"What are you doing here Colonel?" Alphonse asked.

"I heard there was an issue here that the military had to handle. Let's move on. What have you three been doing in the last month?" He asked.

"Roy…" Lieutenant Hawkeye scolded nearly to a whisper. The force behind it made it seem like it was screamed.

"What else? Looking for the stone." Ed smugly told them. He held me to him as I blushed further. I tried to not look at the Colonel who was looking at us with a strange look in his eyes. I was nearly on top of Edward he was holding me so close.

"I can think of something else." He murmured for Edward only to hear. My eyes opened wide. Edward nudged him rudely. I looked at Ed with that thought in my head and couldn't help but think how lovely his blush was.

"So, Riza was it? Why are you heading to Central?" I asked. She looked safe to talk to at least.

"That's where we work." She replied simply. She sounded intelligent but didn't say much when I was around. I wondered if she talked often.

"What is it like in Central?" I asked.

No one answered. Roy whispered something to Edward. "I'm taking care of that!" he replied sounding frustrated.

"How are you going to do that?" The Colonel asked.

"There are a few ways to gain citizenship! It won't be too hard for Haruhi, right?" Edward asked me.

I nodded slowly. The Colonel and Lieutenant were looking at me suspiciously. I hid my face in Edward's coat to hide from their glares. Ed and Al laughed at me again. "Oh sure, laugh all you want." I told them.

"Colonel we have a favor to ask you regarding Haruhi." Alphonse stated.

I felt the Colonel's gaze on me. "She gets into trouble a lot. The homunculi have been after her. Can you get her an escort while were here?" Ed asked. I probably would need an escort with how much trouble I miraculously got myself into.

"It could be arranged." He said ominously. "Make a call when we get off of the train will you Hawkeye." He lazily ordered her. I swear I saw her kick him in the shin. I tried to smother my giggle in Ed's coat.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked me. I shook my head and smiled hugely. The chemistry between them was obvious and hilarious all at once. I wouldn't mention it though; they had to figure it out for themselves. The train jerked to a stop then kept moving. I fell onto Ed's and the Colonel's lap from this one. The Colonel gave me another curious glare.

"Damn it! Why does this always happen when I ride a train?" I asked. Ed pushed me back up to where I was gently. He grinned at me forcing me to smile right back.

"I think that you have a special skill to get hurt." Edward laughed. I nudged his arm jokingly.

"Wow Ed, you finally found a girl who is shorter than you, huh?" The Colonel teased.

"I'm not short!" We both angrily rebounded at nearly the same time. He laughed at us. I smiled to Ed who kissed my cheek. My face was beginning to get a permanent blush. I wanted to kiss him back so much it pained my chest but I resisted it because we were being watched.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the trip, I read into my book more when the train jolted to its final stop. The two military officials stood up at the same time. Al stood up. Ed picked me up again. "Must I restate the fact that I can walk?" I asked him. Ed laughed heartily at my false attempt to have him put me back onto my feet.

We all walked off the train one at a time. Riza walked to a phone and made a phone call, we stood impatiently watching her as she asked for a guard to meet us at the hotel. "Major Armstrong will meet you at the hotel." She announced. I gulped remembering the last time I saw Armstrong. He almost killed me by hugging me!

The Colonel hailed a Taxi and beckoned us to enter. "This one will take you to the Central Hotel where you'll all be staying. I expect to see you at Central Base soon Fullmetal!" He told us. He and Riza waved at the door closed on us and we began to drive.

"That man kind of pisses me off." I noted. Ed and Al both started cracking up around me. The car was moving forward smoothly.

"Once we all get to the hotel we are going to get food. I'm starving!" Ed announced.

"Brother you're always hungry." Alphonse scolded.

"Well I am!" Ed yelled. I smiled at their little argument thinking about how weird brothers are.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

BROTHERS ARE WEIRD!!! I have two and they try to tease me all of the time. Yesterday they stole my Cell Phone when I wasn't looking and hid it in the ceiling!!! I spent three hours looking for it and I called myself. I heard it coming from the drop ceiling and I can't reach that high! I may not be Haruhi's height but I'm no Armstrong. I'm 5'6"! I can't reach a 10 foot ceiling! (cries) I had to step on multiple boxes to get it! Then I fell from the top of the boxes and hurt my knee like I did earlier when I tried to fall like Haruhi!


	12. I can't think of a title

Question… Did they have restaurants in Amestris?

* * *

"Once we all get to the hotel we are going to get food. I'm starving!" Ed announced.

"Brother you're always hungry." Alphonse scolded.

"Well I am!" Ed yelled. I smiled at their little argument thinking about how weird brothers are. I felt a little hungry too, I realized after Ed said it aloud.

"Well you're eating for both of us." Alphonse shrugged.

It was silent for a few minutes. I began to sing softly under my breath a slight song that felt nostalgic. I closed my eyes to try and remember how the rest of it went. It went upwards a few notes and then back down without any true words. Slowly I went through it and ended with a low note. I sighed. About the only thing I missed from home was the constant music that surrounded me.

"I didn't know you liked to sing, Haruhi." Alphonse told me brightly. I opened my eyes to smile at him.

"It was a hobby. I miss the music from back home. I really miss my piano." I told him smiling. Ed looked down at me looking moved by something.

"You're really good at that." He told me not really looking. "It gets quiet around here, you should sing more often."

"Thanks." I happily whispered. The car slowed and stopped, a man looked at us from the front of the cab. He gestured with his thumb for us to get out. Ed exited first carrying me out while I laughed; flustered. Alphonse got out last waving to the man who drove us here politely. The man responded by speeding away.

"Elrics!" An all too familiar voice called. The huge bald man looked down at me again, "We meet again Maiden. I'm glad to see you are well." He told me broadly. I tried to hide in Ed's shirt again from the freakishly affectionate man.

"Hello Major." Both brothers said unamused.

"Brother that looks like a nice place to eat!" Alphonse pointed to a small place that you sat down and ate at. In Creta we didn't have places where you just stopped what you were doing and ate. What a weird place!

Ed, Al, and consequently Armstrong who was supposed to watch me walked to the food place. We sat down in the back corner, I sat next to Ed and Armstrong sat next to Al. I looked to see groups of people eating here. "So you sit down and they give you cooked food?" I asked.

"It is a restaurant." Edward noted.

"Did they not have places like this in Creta?" Alphonse asked. I shook my head.

"What was it like in your country?" Armstrong asked.

"Dry, sandy, poor, and lousy. The government sucked and crime rates were at an all time high when I lived there." I lazily listed. The man looked thoroughly interested in my ranting about home. A woman walked up to us and handed us paper while passing out glasses of water. "Anything to drink today?" she rudely asked.

"What's the water for if we're not supposed to drink it?" I responded. Ed was cracking up next to me.

"You drink the water but you can get something else with it." She responded annoyed. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath. Ed suddenly looked angry.

"Sorry, she's new to the country." Armstrong apologized. The woman walked away shrugging.

"They could at least educate newcomers about things like this." She ranted as she walked away from us.

Ed pointed to the paper. "This is a menu; you look at it to select what you want to eat."

"Brother, what if Haruhi doesn't know what these things are?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't." I added.

"I guess I'll get you what I'm getting. Tomorrow I'll buy food for the hotel so we can do our own cooking." Ed shrugged.

"So what did you do for fun back in Creta?" Armstrong asked. Apparently he was interested in other countries.

"We made music? Read books? What do you do for fun?" I asked kind of annoyed with him. That was obvious; we weren't that different from them except in Central Government. Actually, even those were kind of similar. Both countries were run by homunculi which was an odd coincidence, what if they were everywhere?

"I exercise lift weights and use instruments!" He cheerfully responded.

The woman came back and Edward ordered two 'turkey sandwiches'. What those were, I hadn't a clue but if Edward liked them I would. I sipped from the water which tasted oddly sweet. I resisted the urge to spit it back out. "What the hell is in this water?" I asked.

Edward drank some of his and then some of mine, he looked disgusted when he tasted mine and spat it out. "What kind of water did they give you?" He asked. "That is laced with something!"

A man walked next to the table. "Sugar you're so sweet you make thing you drink sweet!" He told me. He had brown hair and green eyes. My head began to hurt.

"A, that was a horrible pickup line. B, I'm with my boyfriend, how would this attempt work?" I asked. The guy opened his mouth wide and closed it.

He recomposed himself. "Why don't you leave that shorty and get with a hero?" He jeered.

"How are you the hero here when Ed is a member of the military?" My head felt light. I was kind of having an out of body experience. He opened his mouth to say something again and I watched Edward get up and expose his metal fist. I couldn't hear either of them though. I felt myself wobbling and then my head hit the table which hurt like hell. I blacked out.

_It was dark but I felt something moving around inside of me. She was screaming to be let out. "Martel they told me to protect you!" I shouted. _

_"What do you want me to do? Sit here and watch my comrades die?" She yelled frantically and tried to lift up my head. I held it down. A flash went through the air. "ROA!" She screamed. She wiggled more frantically._

_A man with an eye-patch carrying swords I knew to be Füher Bradley. He was making a blood bath. "You're Fullmetal's little brother, do you need help getting out of here?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Martel was wiggling around inside of me and she put her arm in mine._

_"BRADLEY!!!" She screamed as she began to choke him. He stabbed inside of me and blood poured out. I was freaking out; if I could breathe I would be hyperventilating. Blood splattered all over me. A vision passed before my eyes._

_Brother and I trying to bring back Mom, I looked at the gate. Arms pulled me to it viciously and I looked inside of it. Flashes of information passed before my eyes. I felt it being pushed into my brain which felt like it was ready to be blown up. I then saw my mother at the end, I reached to her hand. It became me as I felt myself being dissolved. I screamed without sound._

_I reopened my eyes to see brother crying. He was sitting by me asking, "Mommy?" I watched him scream erratically. He grabbed the ends of his hair with one hand while he leaked blood out of his other arm shaking and yelling, "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Al! AL?!?!" I wanted to tell him I'm right here, but when I opened my mouth it hissed. _

_He knocked one of dad's suits of armor down and used the blood from his arm to draw something on it. He clapped his hands together screaming, "COME BACK AL!" _

_I felt myself being ripped apart. I still couldn't scream. The next thing I knew I was in this armor and Brother was passed out on the ground missing his right arm and left leg. "Brother?" I asked. My vision changed again to a place with fake lighting._

_"Al? Al come back to me! AL!" I heard breaking through my vision. My chest plate was off and I was covered in blood. Brother sighed in relief. "We had to take you apart to get her out." I looked to the body and hardly resisted screaming for Martel's sake. I remembered when I saw the gate._

"Haruhi?" someone asked. I felt myself screaming but I still couldn't move my limbs. I felt myself convulse then I pushed myself back into my limbs with an effort. I was breathing heavily.

"AL!" I screamed. I opened my eyes quickly while pulling myself upwards. I hyperventilated. I searched around the room for him. I felt like screaming again but instead I broke out crying. I saw him and the crying got stronger.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Edward asked, panicked. He pat my back a few times. I cried more furiously. I shook my head back and forth as fast as I could to try and shake away the memory. "Al I think she wants you!" Ed called to the corner.

Alphonse walked up to me and I hugged him immediately. "Haruhi?" He asked.

"Your mom…Edward... All the blood… Marta…!" I cried. They couldn't understand what I was trying to tell them. My sentences were separated. They both exchanged a look.

"It's going to be alright. It's just a memory." Edward whispered to me as he and Al both hugged me. I cried uncontrollably.

"Why are you trying to help me? It was your memory!" Tears poured out of my eyes. The sobs were harder; I shook with every breath. "I saw when Martel was killed inside of Al. I saw his memory of the gate, you two trying to bring your mom back to life, Ed screaming his head off, him bringing Al to this body, and them removing Martel from my, I mean Al's, body."

"You saw that?" Al asked me.

"I felt it too. I'm sorry Al. I'm sorry! I want you to be able to cry again!" I sobbed holding onto him. I held onto both of them sobbing for a long time taking in my surroundings. The room was completely white. I was in another hospital, huh? My head was wrapped up in something. Major Armstrong sat in the corner of the room watching us utterly intrigued.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me, Riza!" Hawkeye called through the door.

Alphonse let go of me leaving me clinging to Edward. He walked to the door and opened it letting Hawkeye in alone. "What happened to her?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just tell them everything Al." Edward sighed.

"Everything?" Al asked. Ed nodded. "Hm… I guess I should explain the restaurant first. There was a man who put something in Haruhi's drink with the intention of luring her out of there and having her fall unconscious so he could do what he wanted with her." My eyes opened wide.

"Haruhi didn't fall for his summons. She passed out at the table where we were eating, hitting her head really hard causing her to bleed. Ed got pissed off and beat up the guy when Haruhi's body began fidgeting. She looked possessed. Armstrong carried her here with us following. When we laid her down she began screaming. She just woke up and is still pretty shaken from her dream."

Tears streamed out of my eyes but I was feeling slightly less erratic. I still held onto Edward to give myself support. "I can explain my dreams to them. Try to keep this as much of a secret as you can without breaking military command, please?" I asked. They both nodded.

"When my mind wants to know something or demands it I gain access to someone else's thoughts or memories. It happens a lot to me. I rarely have my own dream. I've had various dreams of Ed and this was my first memory from Alphonse. I saw when Al was put into this body to keep it simple." I told them all.

"She saw when we tried to make our mom. She also saw when Wrath killed that Chimera, Marta." Edward explained.

"Really? Is that common a common ability among the people of Creta?" Armstrong asked me.

"I'm the only one. I can also transfer my memories from person to person." I explained.

"Remarkable. Roy sent me here to check on her. I can go and tell him a valid story now. Get better soon." She awkwardly left the room.

"Haruhi, you are a magnet for trouble!" Edward teased. I smiled slightly. The old tears dried from my face.

"You guys can go and work on your research. I want you to get Al back a body as soon as you two can. That's why the Major is here, right?" I asked. Ed looked to me sadly.

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"You kind of have to start somewhere; don't let me slow you down!" I smiled. Ed reluctantly walked out of the room with Al.

"We'll see you at dinner I guess." Ed called. They both walked outside of the room looking unsure of each other. Armstrong moved into the chair right next to me. I put my head in my hand sighing.

The Major looked deep in thought. "When can we head back to the hotel?" I asked. I hate hospitals; I've stayed in them too long.

"We can go now if you're feeling well." He told me.

"I was never sick." I told him. The Major lifted me up and carried me out of the room slowly. I always was carried. Apparently I was that fragile, another sigh escaped from my lips.

"Can you tell me more about your dreams?" He asked me.

"I pretty much explained it. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Whose point of view do you see it in?"

"The person who the thoughts I am seeing."

"Are you just trapped in their mind or do you think you are said person?" He asked.

"I think I am said person. When I had Al's dream I truly believed I was him." I replied. We walked in silence. We arrived at the hotel room with plenty of time and he let me onto the floor. The Major sat down in an arm chair in the corner of the room silently and looked deep in thought.

I walked around the little mini apartment. There was a small living room area that was pretty much a couch and table. The walls were light blue and there were dark hardwood floorboards. The couch was green as was the armchair the Major was sitting in. Another off of that room was a kitchen to my left it was oddly yellow. To my right was a walk out glass door that let out to a little patio area I would explore later. There were two doors. I opened one to a bathroom that was green with white tiles and white appliances. The next one was the bedroom. I opened the door and it was completely orange.

So this was my home for the next few weeks, huh?

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

What's something clever that I can say right now? Damn… I'm too tired to try and be funny. It's 5 in the morning and I have to wake up in two hours!!! I don't feel like sleeping. I'm just going to down half a pot of coffee tomorrow and not sleep. Screw sleep! I am one potty-mouthed teenager! I'm watching Family Guy right now falling asleep on the couch in my sister's living room. I'm staying at my older sister's house for awhile because it's boring at home. –YAWN!- I have ABSOLUTELY no life whatsoever!


	13. imnotcreativeenoughtomakeatitle!

This is why this is rated T for Teen.

* * *

So this was my home for the next few weeks, huh?

I sat on the couch and opened my book. I found myself in Edmond's prison cell in The Château D' If high security prison. Every few pages I found myself staring at the clock.

At six o' clock I heard the lock on the door click and the knob turn. Armstrong looked to the door at the same time I did. He took on a defensive stance as the door swung open. Ed and Al wearily walked in. Ed fell onto the couch next to me as Al walked into the kitchen holding shopping bags.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Ed blushed. "How was research?" I asked. He groaned loudly causing me to laugh. I stood up. I stretched out my arms and legs. I walked into the kitchen to watch Al unloading groceries. "Let me do this, I can be a pretty decent cook when I try."

Alphonse nodded to me. I was left in the kitchen area alone but I could look to see Ed from where I was. I smiled. There were plenty of things I could cook, what would be good today? I pulled a spice out of the bag and nodded to myself. I readied myself to make potato and beef curry. (ooc- The author is incredibly middle eastern.)

I started to boil some water. I cut up some beef chunks and tossed them in when the water began to bubble. I continued to cook the meat adding tomato sauce and curry powder to the mixture. Ed walked into the kitchen lazily and smelled the air.

"Smells good." He told me. I smiled.

"My Mom taught me how to make this back when I was four. It's pretty easy." I told him as I started cooking rice to put the curry on.

"I am an Alchemist; I'm measuring things all the time and testing their reactions. Yet when it comes to cooking I just lack talent." Ed laughed.

"Ed you are good at almost everything! There has to be one thing you aren't excellent at!" I pointedly remarked. Ed turned me around and kissed me. I hugged him to me while he held me too.

"I am not good at everything!" He laughed.

"Almost everything!" I responded. I kissed Ed once more. "The food is almost done so I'll take it to you afterwards. Go wait on the couch!" He fake frowned but walked into the living room area. He sat on the couch smiling to the kitchen. I stirred the rice; waiting impatiently for it to soften enough to eat.

"Major would you like some?" I asked. I walked out to look at him. Armstrong nodded to me. I got out three plates. I loaded up the first one with rice and covered it with curry. I walked out and handed the major the plate. I loaded up two more placing them on the table in the dining room with spoons next to them.

The Major was slowly eating the rice. Ed slowly ate some too. He had a dazed expression on his face. Did I make it wrong? I ate some too, it tasted like it usually did. "It's delicious." Ed muttered eating more. Al wrote it down in his little notebook of foods he wanted to eat after he got his body back which I hoped was soon.

"I'll cook something for you after you get back your body." I smiled to Alphonse. He would've smiled if he had a body.

"Is this what you eat in Creta?" Armstrong asked me. I smiled.

"Sometimes." I shrugged.

Ed finished eating first. He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I dropped my spoon on the plate. I leaned into Edward's side getting comfortable. "We reread some of our old sources we went to. No luck there." Ed sighed.

"Well you shouldn't expect immediate results. No matter how much you want them." I replied. He wrapped his other arm around me then placed his head in my hair. I blushed. "You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"The question here is if you know that I'm in love with you." Ed whispered. I was completely comfortable where I was. I could fall asleep like this if I were tired. I remembered one of my memories I wanted to show Edward. I reluctantly stood up. Ed looked at me confused. I held out my hand for him and led him to the bedroom.

I closed the door so Armstrong wouldn't see. "Haruhi what are you doing?" Ed asked. He looked really confused at me.

"I want to show you something." I responded. I put my hands and head on his chest and concentrated on my memory I wanted to show him.

_My small hands were on the large keys of a piano sitting next to Renton on the bench. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded cheerfully as we launched ourselves into the sonata gently. I was wearing a black dress that reached my toes while Renton was wearing a suit. This was our first recital together. Recitals were a big deal here at the music school our mother enrolled us in. It wasn't just piano; there was singing, and other instruments of all sorts. Renton and I were always together. _

_We were playing the same song on different keys. There was a melody for the song but there wasn't a third pianist. I sang along adding the third piano part with my voice. The song slowly came to close on a low note. Renton and I stood up met by a loud round of applause. I blushed. Renton bowed walking off stage. I curtsied, returning to the piano as Renton stepped out holding his guitar._

"_This is a song my five year old sister and I wrote." Renton announced. He was twelve. His musical talent lied in his acoustic guitar while mine was in the piano. I stare the piano slowly on a grim note as it went along it got higher. Renton played a simple melody with it. I sang the words out loudly. We stopped the music after three minutes. I stood up from my piano early and sang the last words solo. A huge round of applause gripped at us. I grinned from ear to ear. _

"_Good job Brother!" I cheered. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder carrying me off of the stage. A man in a black suit approached us with a sad look on his face followed by out father who didn't look happy._

"_Renton, Haruhi, we're sorry. There is no way to soften this blow, your mother is dead." Renton and I stared at the man in the black suit trying not to believe what we just heard._

"I've got to work on where I end these memories." I murmured. "You told me I should sing more. I just wanted to show you some of my old singing."

"I like your current voice a bit more." Edward noted. I fell onto the floor from where I stood. "Maybe you should sit down when you do that so you don't collapse." He picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Maybe…" I replied. I smiled to Edward. "Maybe I like it when you pick me up after I fall." I looked up to him. Ed was trying to contain a fit of laughter.

He calmed himself down. He sat down on next to me; I gravitated towards him like I usually did. I kissed Ed briefly. I pulled away slowly but Ed replaced the pressure on my lips. I blushed as our kiss deepened. My heart picked up speed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I was nearly on top of him I was so close to Edward. He was pressing me to him like he did earlier except now it felt passionate.

I stopped kissing him suddenly. I put my head down into his chest and sighed. "What am I thinking?" I asked myself disappointed at my lack of resolve.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I don't want to distract you from helping your brother. I'm a horrible person for even wanting this to happen."

Ed patted my head. "Silly." He laughed. "You being here is a distraction to me. The thoughts that run through my head sometimes take me off of my goal. How are you a horrible person when you have the ability to make me this happy?"

"I'm pretty much teasing you by being this close. It's the tension of staying like this but just sitting." I could hit myself on the head.

"Why do you always seem to blame yourself?" Edward angrily demanded.

"It is my fault though!" I returned.

"So if I were to do you right now it would be your fault?" Ed retaliated. (ooc- I couldn't resist!)

"But-!"

"It is not always your fault! Stop blaming yourself for once! Do what you want to do and don't think about anyone else for a moment!"

I looked at Ed for a moment and then to the floor. I had to change the subject before I convinced myself. There was a knock on the door. I felt relieved. The tension in the room was dispersed with that one sound. Ed sat up realizing I locked the door. "This doesn't look suspicious." He smiled to himself. I moved to where he was lying a few seconds before.

The door opened flooding the dark room with light. Al stood at the door his arms moving back in forth as Armstrong stood in the doorway looking ready to attack. "I'm supposed to be guarding the girl!" He ordered Al out of the way.

"Um… Major?" Edward asked.

"I was told to protect her from any immediate danger and that includes you Edward Elric." Armstrong replied. "It's the way of the Armstrong family!"

"There was no danger sir." I smiled.

"There is a lot of danger in this! This is not the way of the Armstrong family!" He told us. Was he… blushing? That is where his mind went? Pervert.

"We weren't doing that Major." Ed laughed. I stood up and hugged Ed around the waist.

"Were we not?" I asked. Ed looked to me and blushed. "Come on, you know what was happening there!" I smiled. I whispered, "Just play along", into Ed's right ear.

"Haruhi there's no need to advertise it to the world!" Ed fake scolded. He winked to Al who started cracking up instantly.

I pouted, "Maybe I want them to know!" We were both trying hard not to laugh, that was obvious. Alphonse was trying to cover where his mouth would be.

"It's not lady-like to talk about it!" Ed smiled. He touched my nose lightly. I blushed involuntarily.

"I was too late?" Armstrong asked.

"Brother and Haruhi have been at this for awhile now." Alphonse laughed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell to the ground giggling uncontrollably. Ed held out his hand for me.

"Major you should have seen your face!" I wiped the happy tear from my eyes. He didn't look amused which of course made us laugh harder. I coughed from laughing too hard. Eventually he turned the other way and our laughter died down. I yawned loudly.

"Come on Haruhi, let's take you to sleep." Ed grinned to me.

"Edward Elric, you stay out here." Armstrong announced. I shook at the thought of being alone. Ed started to walk away. I grabbed at his sleeve tightly holding his arm to me.

"Don't make me be alone. Please don't make me be alone!" I begged.

"Major, I'm sorry I have to disobey this order." Ed sighed. He picked me up and put me on the bed again. "I'll leave the door open so you don't worry."

"Brother and Haruhi always sleep together at night. Haruhi hates being alone." Alphonse told Armstrong. He held his arm in front of Armstrong to hold him back. Ed sat down on the bed next to me. I laid my head on his lap and tried to relax into sleeping. It worked.

The dream did what I wanted to do earlier. (ooc- Bow chicka wow wow!)

I woke up in the middle of the night from Ed turning over in his sleep. I looked around. The light in the living room area was off. I slowly moved so I wouldn't disturb Edward's peaceful sleep. Armstrong was sleeping on the couch. I looked and saw Al in a corner. I put my finger to my lips as I slowly shut the door leading to the bedroom.

I got back to the bed and saw Ed lying face-up snoring. I got onto the bed on top of him. The slight pressure my body had on him woke him up. "Haruhi what are you doing?" Edward asked groggily.

"What I want to do right now." I replied. I kissed his confused face.

Ed's eyes opened wide. He suddenly looked awake and he was staring at my body right on top of his. He flipped us over so he was on me.

"Now?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm doing what I want not regarding what affect it will probably have on your studies. It might make you work harder." I shrugged.

Ed still looked confused. "Why now?"

"I dreamt about it, I've thought about it, and your advice. I know that I really want to do this."

"This goes against everything you said at Granny Pinako's house."

"I don't care what I said before!" I protested. "This is what I want now! I want you at this second. I know you do too."

"You have no idea." He whispered.

"Let's then." I replied to him with a kiss.

Thus began the best night of my life.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

Wow, I knew this was coming and I didn't want to rush it at all. I figured it would happen either soon or ridiculously later when Al gets his body back. Also, I wanted to write it in the timeframe of my friend being on vacation just to bother her. Why? I am one mean person. Ha! I'm hinting certain things to her from the story and she hates me for this! I am a jerk! Lol, I told you people I was one perverted teenager!


	14. GOSH I HATE SHOPPING!

"Let's then." I replied to him with a kiss.

Thus began the best night of my life.

_We were back in Risembool. I could imagine our life together when Al was back to normal. A peaceful white house very much like Aunt Pinako's was where we lived. I grinned to myself. Alphonse was playing with a dog in the yard in front of the house. He had his dirty blond hair and golden brown eyes that shone in the sunlight. _

_The wind blew my hair so it whipped around my face. Edward was smiling at me from his chair next to me on the patio I was standing on. I returned his expression, sure they went through hell but this moment seemed to make it worth it._

I woke up on top of Ed with his arms around me and a frantic knocking at the door of the bedroom. There was a sudden explosion that knocked the door off its hinges. Ed suddenly woke up too showing his bare chest. We were both pretty much nude at this point. Armstrong burst through the door and looked at us. Al walked in after him.

"Wow Brother." Al told us giggling under his breath.

"It's like there is no privacy here." I remarked. I surrounded myself by make-up.

"Edward she's a little girl!" Armstrong yelled.

"I'm fifteen!" I shouted. Ed laughed at me, putting his head on my shoulder. He was utterly at ease right now. I felt uncomfortable for being seen like this. I wished I was wearing clothes and they didn't just burst in the room. I blushed.

"This is not the right way Edward Elric!" Armstrong began to rant about the proper way and his family. Neither of us really seemed to give a fuck. I smiled to Edward and lightly kissed him.

"Good Morning." I whispered.

"Morning, Love." He replied. "Do you guys mind getting out so we can get dressed?" Ed asked nicely. Alphonse pulled the Major out of the room. The door was put back up.

Ed stood up, clapped his hands, and fixed the door. His metal arm and leg were in full view to me along with other things.... (OOC-THE AUTHOR IS A PERV!) He began to look for his clothes. I smiled to him as he redressed himself. "AL and I are going to go back to Central library to find information on the stone." He told me. I looked to him as he was about to get to the door, he stopped right before he touched the handle.

He walked back to the bed where I was sitting still covering myself with the blanket. He leaned down to me and planted a kiss on me. I hugged him before he stood up again. "I'll see you later then." I whispered. "I love you." I told him as he stood up.

"I'll be back by dinner." Ed smiled to me. I blushed completely again. "Do whatever you want to do today, just stay safe."

I heard the door open and close. I ran to the door to listen to the conversation they'd have. "Major I'm putting you in charge of Haruhi. Make sure she doesn't get hurt or poisoned again." Ed smiled.

"That was a close call yesterday." Alphonse replied.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened to me." I yelled through the door.

"You were raped before?" Armstrong asked.

"Ask Ed!" I replied.

"Ed you raped Haruhi?" Al asked.

"NO!" Ed yelled.

"I was willing so it was sex!" I yelled.

"STOP GIVING THEM THE WRONG IDEA!!!" Ed yelled. I laughed.

"Wow Brother, I had no idea!" Alphonse laughed. I heard them bicker more and exit the room. I sighed. I leaned onto the door. I slowly made a realization; I had to walk into the living room where Armstrong was. I replaced my clothes and opened the door. I blushed when he looked at me analyzing every move I made. I walked to the room next to the one I was in.

"Major I'm going to take a shower." I announced through the door. I didn't hear a response so I assumed it was an okay. I turned on the water and stripped my clothes again. I flashed back to last night. I worried my blush would never go away no matter how hard I tried. I stepped into the hot water coming out of a pipe above me.

I let the water wash over me. I leaned against the side of the shower. "It's all so… unreal now." I thought to myself. I closed my eyes to try to keep the memory locked in my mind. I hoped it would never go.

What was on my list of things to do today? I knew I had to get other clothing; mine were ripped and tattered from lack of care in their wear. I stepped out of the shower not much cleaner but with my head clearer. I saw a towel on the wall which I dried off using. I put back on my old clothes. I opened the door slowly.

"Major? Can we head into the city?" I asked. He looked up at me. He nodded stiffly. It was weird to see him like this. "I want to get some clothes. Why don't you tell me about the Armstrong family?" I hinted.

"The Armstrong family goes back many generations!" He began. We exited the room and walked down the stairs. We exited the hotel. "Now it's my parents and my siblings left. I specialize in the alchemy of my ancestors. We create beautiful art. Mind if I demonstrate?" He asked.

"Not at all." I replied. His shirt ripped off and he punched the ground with his right fist. The ground shook, I jumped back. His image was embedded into the concrete of the floor. This was his image of beautiful? "That's wonderful?" I told him.

"Thank you Haruhi." He held out his hand to me. I shook it. Clearly I was thought of as a friend to him suddenly for complementing his art. "Now this kind of alchemy might seem weird to you because you're used to Edward's physical alchemy." He could say that again and maybe I wouldn't have an innuendo in my head. Any other time and I wouldn't blush. After what happened last night me not blushing was inevitable.

"It is a bit strange to me, I'll admit that." I replied. I saw a shop that had female clothes in the front. "Is this where we are supposed to be going?" I asked.

"Yes it is! I was so caught up in my family history I almost missed it." He laughed. We crossed the street. I opened the door of the building.

"Welcome!" A woman cheerfully told me. She looked at me, "Want me to help you find something?" She was dressed in all neon colors and her hair was an unnatural green. Central was weird. "I'm Meredith!"

"I'm Haruhi. I need to just get some new clothes." I responded to her. She grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the store.

"Here's our kid's section right here. Want me to help you find some pretty colored clothing?" She asked.

"I'm FIFTEEN!" I pronounced slowly. She looked at me again.

"Sorry!" Meredith blushed and led me to another area. "How about a shirt on the house to apologize for that?" She asked. It didn't make me feel any better but if it cost Ed less than I was all for it.

"Hm… You'd be a size zero in pretty much everything, huh?" She said after analyzing me. I shrugged.

"I've never done this before." I replied simply. "I need some every day clothes and clothing I can wear to sleep." I shrugged.

"Get her a dress too. The military banquet is coming up soon." Armstrong yelled from halfway across the room.

"Is he your father?" She asked.

"No. My boyfriend is in the military and a bit overprotective." I replied. I blushed when I called Ed my boyfriend. It would be more embarrassing to call him my lover.

"Since you said you don't have experience with this let me pick out the clothes and you try them on." Meredith told me.

"Can you not pick out a lot of neons?" I asked.

She nodded and put me in a small room with mirrors everywhere. "Get undressed and tell me if you need help with anything. Come out after I make you an outfit!" She tossed a black skirt that looked like mine over the door along with a black shirt with sleeves. I put them on and looked in the mirror. They certainly fit better.

I walked out of the dressing room to see Meredith staring at me. She walked to me and put back my bangs. "Stay there!" She announced. She came back with a blue vest almost the color of my eyes. She put it on me. She turned me around.

"I like it." I smiled to her.

"Take it off and I'll make you one more, then we'll work on sleepwear, and then a dress." She smiled. "How formal is this military banquet? Will there be dancing?" She asked Armstrong.

"It is the most formal occasion we have in the military. There probably will be dancing." I swear sparkles came out of him when he talked sometimes. Oh no… I can't dance for the life of me!

"Are you sure Edward wants to go?" I asked him reluctantly.

"He has to. He is a Major after all." Armstrong sparkled.

"You are so lucky your boyfriend made something of himself. He's an alchemist?" Meredith asked.

"He's the Fullmetal Alchemist." I replied. She gasped at me.

"How are you dating the Hero of the People?" Meredith gasped. "We have to get you a good dress." She cheered. Hero of the People?

She picked me out another outfit that was a black t-shirt over a beige skirt with a red sweater on top of it. I smiled. I kind of was matching Ed's color scheme again. She picked out a white sleeping gown for me to wear. "Haruhi can you help me pick something out for you." She told me. She led me to an area of the store with a few dresses.

There were a few nice choices but I looked at one and smiled. It was blue, the same as the vest Meredith picked out for me. It was long and had sparkles near the bottom and a shiny black belt on it. "Meredith, I think I like this one." I smiled to her.

She picked one up and took me and it to the dressing area. "Let me get the zipper for you." I put on the dress and walked out. She zipped it up with ease. The door to the store opened and closed.

"Major what are you doing here?" Edward asked. "Al and I were going to get some lunch." I blushed. The door opened again and Al walked in.

"Brother this is a woman's store." He told Ed.

"Haruhi realized she needed to get clothes. I also told her about the military banquet she has to get a dress for." Armstrong sparkled again.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend is out there." Meredith smiled smugly. She pushed me out of the dressing area and into plain sight. She walked out after me. I almost tripped over my own feet.

"You are a jerk!" I told her.

"Hey Fullmetal! What do you think of your girlfriend in a dress?" She yelled across the store. Ed and Al turned to look at me as I blushed.

Al laughed at Ed who had to resort to coming around the clothes racks to see me. Ed saw me and his face became red as well. "If she was taller it would fit higher on the leg but it looks good on her. Better than the black stuff she wore when she came in." Meredith insisted. My stomach flipped as Edward looked at me. She spun me in a circle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her. Ed laughed suddenly.

"It's pretty on you." He smiled. "Did you hear what we told the Major over there?" Ed asked. I nodded.

"Let me get ready and I'll come with you guys." I grinned. He hugged me quickly and walked back to the corner to stand with his little brother and my guard. Meredith pushed me back into the dressing room.

"Later on your going to get it." Meredith told me as she unzipped the back of the dress.

"Huh?" I asked. She handed me the black skirt she picked out for me as I slipped it on.

"Did you see how he was looking at you?" She handed me the black t-shirt with it. I put that on as well.

"Not really. Why? Was it special in anyway?" I asked. She handed me the red sweater. I laughed because I matched Ed.

"Yes! Come back here sometime and we can talk." Meredith smiled to me. "There's a small age difference between us, I'm sixteen." She wanted to be friends.

"I will." I replied. We both walked out of the changing room.

She walked to the counter holding the stuff she picked out for me. "That look means he's checking you out. He looked satisfied from what I observed." She whispered as we walked. I hit her arm blushing more. The guys looked at me confused.

Edward took out his pocket watch and told her to bill it to his research fund. The whole time she was looking from him to me over and over again. "Hey Ed we match!" I smiled remembering the day we met. Ed smiled too not looking at me.

"See you next time Haruhi!" Meredith called. She handed Ed the bag with my clothes in it. I waved as we exited the store. Ed still didn't look at me fully.

We walked down to an outdoor place with tables set out. It was set for tables of two. I sat at a table with Edward. He refused to make eye contact. Alphonse sat with Armstrong.

"Ed what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm trying to keep my mind on current events." Ed told me.

He still didn't look at me. "I give up on trying to decipher this one." I put my head on the hard table.

"It was messed up how good you looked in that dress." Edward muttered to me. He played with my hair as it whipped around in the wind. My blush had never left my cheeks so there was no turn of events here. "You're taunting me now, huh?" He asked.

I put my head on my hands. "Taunting you how?" I asked.

"Forget it." Ed sighed. He put his face in his hands mocking what I was doing.

"Are we required to go to said Banquet?" I asked Ed.

"I'm supposed to. Major thought ahead to the whole 'date' part of it for me I guess." Edward replied. A server walked up to us and Ed asked for our food. "Eggs and Bacon." He called it. I knew what eggs were but what was bacon?

"Just to let you know I'm an atrocious dancer." I told Edward.

"I have a metal foot. We'll equal each other out." He grinned.

Two plates came in front of us. Two glasses with orange liquid were there as well. Ed drank his cup of orange stuff and tasted his. "They're the same, eat up. This is typically breakfast food but I like it at other times too." I poked at one of the white blob with a yellow blob in it with my fork. It jiggled.

There were two brown things which I assumed were bacon. I cut the egg with my fork and tasted it reluctantly. It was peppery. We ate in silence randomly looking at each other. The orange stuff was somewhat sour but good in a way. I didn't like the bacon so I put mine on Ed's plate.

When I finished, last of course, we had to separate. The library was one way and the hotel was the other. Armstrong held the bag full of my clothes. I looked at Ed sadly when we had to separate. I kissed him before he left and hugged Al. "I'll see you two later." I smiled shortly. Ed and Al waved back to us as they began walking.

It was eleven am. We were in the middle of a city, what else could we do?

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

I like the character Meredith. She was fun. She's hyper and super helpful yet at the same time she's a tad bit perverted. Some extra facts about her; her dad was an alchemist and changed her hair color, her boyfriend is a drunk who she wants to leave, she is always gloomy so she covers it by wearing neon colors, she's jealous of Haruhi, yet at the same time she desperately wants a friend. I wrote a whole back-story to her at one point that I'll eventually publish here.


	15. The Piano

It was eleven am. We were in the middle of a city, what else could we do?

"Major, what do we do now?" I turned to him. He looked around.

"I can show you The Armstrong Family's Estate we've had for hundreds of years and I can continue telling you about us." He offered.

"Okay." I replied reluctantly. Whatever made him happy I guess. We walked in the same direction as Ed and Al, passing the library, and walking further.

"The Armstrong family has been famous throughout history! Starting with my great-great-great…" I zoned out when he got into all of the greats. I'm not sure how many greats he said. We walked by a huge house where he turned into the gate. "This is my family's historic estate."

"Do you have a piano?" I asked. If the family was as rich as Armstrong insisted surely they would have a piano somewhere. I've loved music my whole life.

"Of course we do! We have a room full of military supplies, a music room, our own library, and plenty of other rooms to match the extravagance of out house!" he sparkled again. I smiled to myself.

The door opened and an old man and woman walked out. "Son!" They called. I frowned. I got this odd feeling this whole family sparkled. I resisted the urge to run away. Upon entering the house I saw a huge white foyer with coats hanging on small wires on the wall. There was indeed a piano near the front of the house and three couches.

"Major, may I?" I asked. I pointed to the beautiful completely white instrument. His mother and father looked to me curiously. Armstrong nodded to me.

"Can you play?" His mother asked.

"I've been playing since I was three. Let's see if I can remember a song." I sat down on the sleek white piano bench. This piano looked like the one we had at the show when I was younger but that one was black.

"This piano was made in Creta. We went to see a recital about ten years back there because we heard of the wonderful students there. It was just lovely." Mrs. Armstrong sighed happily.

"The Anne Pilazo show?" I asked. That was where Renton and I played.

"I believe so." The man said. He had the thickness of his son while his wife carried her son's height. They both had blond hair.

"I was in that show! Let me remind you." I told them. I used both hands and my voice trying to replay the sonata Renton and I played. "It was a three person piano sonata. My brother Renton played the low notes." I told them.

The mother sat next to me and played the part Renton did. "Remarkable." The short but wide father noted. I smiled. It felt good to be behind a piano again, it felt lonely without Renton. He would never be able to play with me again though.

I choked back some tears as my hands stopped playing. I put my hands to my face as tears dripped from my eyes into my hands. "What's wrong Haruhi?" Armstrong asked.

"When you saw me in the show my brother was playing with me. I was just thinking about how I wish he was here." I cried.

"Why isn't he here?" The father asked.

"He was killed, like my mother." I sobbed. "Renton played the guitar on our second song."

"I remember you two! He had silver hair, didn't he?" The mother replied. "Please play more if it makes you feel any better."

I removed my hands from my face and moved them back to the piano. I slowly began to compose something sad sounding. A woman stomped down the stairs in a military uniform but stopped when she heard me composing. "Who's she?" She asked.

"She's Haruhi. I'm guarding her for the Elric brothers." Armstrong replied to her while I played.

"I didn't ask you Alex!" She yelled. I heard him fall to the ground. I turned away from the keys to see the blond woman in a fighting pose.

"I'm Haruhi Miyuzaki." I told her knowing she wanted e to answer her question. "You are in the military I see."

"I'm General Olivia Armstrong." She replied like I should know this.

"Lovely to meet you." I replied. I held out my hand for her to shake which she did. She had a hard grip, I worried she would break my hand. "The Armstrong family does a lot in the military?"

"Yes we do!" I sat there for four hours listening to them rant on about their family history. I really was zoned out the entire time not listening to them. They asked me to play the piano randomly even though they didn't stop talking. I sang to myself composing a song. I thought of Edward deciding to write him a song. I would play this for him one day when I had a chance to get on the piano in front of him.

Breaking through the monotony Armstrong realized we had to go back to the hotel to wait for Ed and Al. I yawned as we waved goodbye to his family. He picked me up and carried me back towards the hotel. We walked in near silence.

"So you play the piano." He asked me.

"It's been my hobby since I was a child." I replied sadly. "When is the military thing?"

"Two weeks."

We entered the hotel. The door opened. It looked the same way it did when we left. It was nice to go back to the same place continually. I took my new clothes into the bedroom to put them away. After that I walked into the kitchen.

Someone had to cook around here and I brought it onto myself to do that job. Ed would be hungry when he got home. I looked through our food options and decided to just make some soup. I was putting the noodles in the pot when the door opened. "We're back." I heard Alphonse announce. I continued cooking. I felt a pair of arms around my waist suddenly.

"Welcome back Ed." I smiled. I moved my gaze to him and received a kiss from Edward. He smiled back to me.

"What are you cooking?" He asked. He looked to the pot I was stirring in front of me.

"Chicken Noodle Soup, I felt like making something simple today." I grinned. I pulled out three bowls and filled them up. I handed two to Edward who moved to the couch. I gave the other one to Armstrong who ate in silence again. I sat down next to Edward. We each took a bowl and began to eat. I smiled to myself; I made it just how I wanted to.

"I remember when mom used to make soup." Alphonse reminisced.

"Mom would always make us eat every single drop." Edward smiled.

"She would sometimes experiment. Remember her pepper soup even dad couldn't eat because it was too spicy?"

Ed laughed. "What kinds of soup do you like best, Haruhi?"

"My mom would always make Chicken Lemon Rice soup, but it would always be ridiculously lemony. I loved it though." I smiled.

Ed picked up his bowl, got more soup, and sat back down next to me. "Brother, what does the soup taste like?" Al asked. Ed thought about it for awhile.

"I can't really name it. It is really good."

I smiled. It was always nice to hear that he liked my cooking. It was relatively early still but I didn't have anything to do today. I drank the last of my soup. I took the bowl to the sink and washed it off. I put it away.

"I'm going to wash off." Ed noted. He walked into the bathroom leaving me with Alphonse and Armstrong. I plopped myself onto the couch bored. I picked up my book and began to read.

Edmond had been told by his prison mate about his family treasure. I was reading the back story about Faria's family when the door opened from the bathroom and slammed shut. Edward walked out in his black shirt, black pants, and with wet hair that was air drying. He sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder happily. He put his arms around me.

"Have you found yourself in that story yet?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "Most of the characters have very few positive traits to share with the world."

"What about the one you said was me?"

"Edmond feels vengeful for the first time in his life. He wants to punish the ones who put him in the jail for fourteen years." I replied. "I think that's a little like you. You want to redeem what the gate took from you."

"If you look at it that way. Have you found Alphonse?" Ed asked.

"I haven't found many people. I think I found Izumi in Faria, who is in the prison with Edmond. He educates him while suffering from an illness that he claims will kill him." I replied.

"What did you do all day?" Edward asked me.

"I learned about the Armstrong family and played the piano. I wrote you a song." I smiled. "I'll show you sometime." I felt dazed.

"I'd like that." He replied.

"What did you learn today?" Al asked breaking through our moment. I blushed.

"She learned how the Armstrong family…" I zoned out again as Armstrong started ranting about his family.

"Did you notice how he kind of sparkles sometimes?" I asked Edward who burst out laughing. Armstrong stopped talking for a minute to glare at us. Alphonse gave us a weird look.

"It's nothing!" Ed laughed. After a moment they went back to talking, Alphonse didn't really look like he was paying attention. Ed looked down at me smiling hugely. I shrugged.

"After spending a day with him and his family I noticed they all sparkle. It's kind of creepy." I whispered. Ed was snickering. He leaned forward slightly trying to contain it. "I hope that ability doesn't rub off on me, I would hate to sparkle when I moved."

Ed burst out laughing again. They looked at us oddly again. "Ed, look at that curious little sparkle above his head right now!" I muttered in a slight accent. Ed wouldn't stop laughing. "It's just floating there!" I added to the comedy I already did.

Ed couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny?" Armstrong asked. Another sparkle came out of his head. We both burst out laughing.

"Look at it!" I hardly was able to talk because I was cracking up so much. We both broke out with another fit of laughter. Alphonse and Armstrong looked really confused.

"It's watching us." Ed replied. I almost fell down laughing. We couldn't stop. My smile was huge as we watched more sparkles come out of Armstrong.

"What's wrong?" Armstrong asked. We both looked at each other and laughed more. I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. As we calmed down I began to cough more. Ed lightly hit my back to remind me to breath.

"Whenever I look at it I want to laugh!" I whispered to Ed.

"We'll laugh later on." He replied.

"I wish I knew what you guys were laughing about." Al added. Ed stood up and whispered something to Al. "That's not really funny."

"It's all about timing." Ed smiled.

I got up too. I hugged Ed around his middle forcing him to blush. "See what he means, all about the timing." Ed turned around and kissed me. I leaned into him gently smiling to myself.

"Get a room you two!" Al yelled trying to be funny.

"Maybe we will!" I responded. Ed blushed, looking at me seriously.

"I have to advise against that if you want to follow the Armstrong way." Armstrong announced.

"In this way I do not care about the Armstrong way." Ed smiled.

"But-!" He began.

"Sir, we already broke the Armstrong way yesterday. Now that you know about it you won't have to break down the door." I told him. He looked at me disbelieving.

"You don't have to make the mistake twice!" Armstrong replied.

"I'm just going to ignore it." Alphonse loudly announced.

"What makes you think we're going to automatically do that? We might talk first." Ed smiled. He picked me up in his arms, I blushed. He carried me into the bedroom area and locked the door. He turned off the light in the room. Ed sat down on the bed and looked at me. I walked to the dresser. I pulled out my sleeping gown that Meredith picked out. She told me it made me look awesome, I blushed but she didn't let me look at other options.

"Don't look for a second okay?" I asked Ed. He covered his eyes with his hands to show he wasn't looking. I changed quickly into the thin white dress and sat next to Edward. He began taking off his shirt. "Okay you can look." I replied. He took his hands off his eyes. "Apparently I wear this so I don't wrinkle my everyday clothes but honestly it's fancier than my normal clothing."

Ed held me to him suddenly, "I think it's wonderful." He smiled. I flushed a bright red. My stomach flipped and I put my lips to his. I melted into Edward slowly feeling his metal arm around me pushing us together closer than before. I played the song I played on the piano in my head, trying to push it to him.

He kissed me more passionately as we relived our experience yesterday. Slowly it was over and I had my head on his shoulder, pretty much half on him. He was playing with my hair; I was abnormally comfortable at this second.

_"Damn it! We're never going to find the answer!" I yelled. I resisted the urge to throw the library book against a wall. I tried to calm myself down. "I can't get your body back without a stone! The only way to get a stone is to kill a homunculus and to get your body back I need to open the gate with you there. Then what do we do?" _

_"Brother, no one has ever had to do this. We can only guess at this point." Alphonse replied._

_"Neither of us can die now! We have more than just each other to worry about now. What about Haruhi? If we fail she'll be heartbroken!" I opened another book roughly. I tried to focus on reading it._

_"Brother we won't mess up this time." Al tried to comfort me._

_"I don't want us to but there is always a chance!" I sighed and looked up at my little brother. "If you get your body back you no longer have to be alone."_

_"Yeah… you don't seem to be having difficulty with that, I saw you this morning." Al laughed pervertedly._

_"I'm just lucky to have met someone who loves me that much." I replied. I smiled at the memory. I put the book on my face to hide my blush that had formed. My stomach growled. "Want to go back to the hotel to ask the Major and Haruhi to get some food with us?"_

_"Whatever you want to do Brother." Alphonse replied. We both walked out of the library. We began passing stores on our way to the hotel when we passed a bald figure we recognized in a store. Armstrong was in the store which meant Haruhi was in there. _

_I opened the door, "Major what are you doing in here?" I tried to smoothly ask. "Al and I were going to get some lunch."_

_"Brother this is a women's store!" Alphonse mocked whispered behind me._

_"Haruhi realized she needed more clothes. I also told her about the military banquet she will need a dress for." He replied loudly. As an undertone he added, "You are required to go you know."_

_I shrugged. "Gah!" Haruhi screamed. "You are a jerk!"_

_"Hey Fullmetal, what do you think of your girlfriend in a dress?" A woman asked. I turned to look there but couldn't see over the racks of clothes. Al laughed as I began to walk around the clothes. Her face was red, mine matched. "If she was taller it would fit higher on her leg but it works for her. Better than those black rags she walked in with earlier." Much better. I was trying to take in the dress from all angles. She was spun around by the woman behind her._

_"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. I laughed as her anger ruined the angelic image I took in of her. The blue dress perfectly accented her eyes while hugging her at all the right angles. If she was going to wear this I would come to the military "banquet" gala was more the word for it._

_"It's pretty on you." My brilliant complement. It was better than pretty but I could tell her that later. "Did you hear what we told the Major over there?"_

_"Let me get ready and I'll come with you guys." She responded grinning. She was pulled away by the woman. That smile was so much more than pretty. My mind could wander when I was with Haruhi, as long as I was focused at other times._

I woke up first smiling to myself at the complements I received in my dream. I kissed his forehead. I looked to the window and frowned realizing it was still before sunrise. Why did I have to move though? I didn't have to fall asleep again but I could continue enjoying this moment as long as I wanted to.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

I am BORED!!!! (oooooooh!) Ha ha ha! It's kind of funny to write certain chapters more so than other ones. I really liked writing the part about Armstrong's sparkle in this chapter. Who wouldn't laugh at his sparkle? Honestly, imaginary people who don't exist.


	16. I made a plot twist!

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Ed and Al went to the library, I went shopping or to Armstrong's house, I cooked, they came home, Ed and I laughed together, and we'd fall asleep. The way it was before we… um… well you know. (ooc- HARUHI BROKE THE 4TH WALL!!!!! –gasps!-) Two weeks passed this way and by that time we had to go to the military banquet.

I woke up from another wonderful night Edward and I shared together. I saw Edward getting dressed in front of the bed. "Haruhi, I'll meet you there tonight. I'm supposed to go to Central for something but I'll when we get there." Ed smiled to me. "They told me to go there so they can give me a suit." He shrugged. I stood up and walked to hug him. "I'm leaving you here with Alphonse because the Major has to go as well."

I kissed his cheek happily. "I'll see you later on then." I watched Edward walk out the door and leave me with Alphonse who was waving at me. I walked to Alphonse whom I smiled to. "When do we have to leave?" I asked.

"It starts at 6o'clock" Al replied. "We should leave earlier than that so we have time to walk there." I walked into the kitchen. I picked up and egg carton from the fridge that was in there. Alphonse looked at me depressed. I remembered the few things I could do for him at this point. I put the eggs back into the fridge.

"Al, can you show me your list?" I suddenly requested. Al pulled it out and handed it to me. Apple pie… soup… eggs… so on. "How about we go out and eat a few things off this list?" I smiled to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll show you later!" Alphonse looked at me as I grabbed his wrist and looked down at myself. "I still have to get dressed, huh?" I asked. He nodded at me. Laughter exploded from under his helmet. "I'll take a shower when we get back, let's go get some pie!" I walked into the room again and put on my black skirt, black shirt, and blue vest.

September 17th, huh? A lot had happened since my birthday fifteen days ago. I transferred my first purposeful memory, I got to play the piano, I met someone who wanted to be my friend, I lost my virginity, and I sang again for the first time in ages. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room. I grabbed Al's wrist and tried to pull him with me.

He stood up. We both exited the hotel to walk towards the food's shop. "So, why do you want to go get food?" Alphonse looked down at me while I was still holding onto his hand. I smiled.

"You said you wanted to taste things again." I smiled to Alphonse. "There's something I can do that's second best to that. Name something you want to eat more than anything else."

"Um…"

"Come on! There has to be something you want to eat!"

"Can we get pie?" Al asked. I nodded to him cheerfully. The cobblestones on the street were wonderful. I would send him the flavor, aroma, and feeling of pie so he can taste again. He could have a dream! We passed a store that was leaking delicious smells. I opened the door for Alphonse to enter.

There was a glass case full of multiple different pies, cakes, and sweets. "Okay Alphonse, pick one." I smiled to him. Alphonse looked excited. He pointed to an apple one. The woman behind the counter looked to us with a questioning look on her face. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I was wondering if we could get a slice of apple pie with the cinnamon stuff on top?" I ordered. She, annoyed looking, took out a piece of pie and put it on a plate for us. I gave her some money Ed had lent me for when I needed to go shopping.

Al and I walked out of the store and sat down at a small table by the store. I took a bite of the pie. It was shocking how good it was. "Al don't move, I'm not sure how this will work for you." I told him. I hugged him putting my head against his metal helmet.

"Haruhi?" He asked. I thought deeply about pie, trying to transfer the flavor. I felt a wall that wouldn't let my thoughts get through to him.

"Calm down Al, I'm trying to show you something." I told him through clenched teeth from my focus. The wall slowly crumbled as I felt around his mind. I sent him the image of the pie, the scent, the taste, everything he wanted from food.

"Haruhi, what did you do?" Alphonse asked me suddenly.

"I sent you my memory." I replied. "Only you and Ed have experienced this. I can send you dreams, thoughts, memories, flavors, sounds, anything I have experienced. I wanted you to taste food for the first time since this happened to you." I smiled to Al. He picked me up and hugged me suddenly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Alphonse cheered. "It's like I actually ate the food myself! Why didn't you think of this sooner?" He put me on the ground where I collapsed under my own weight.

"It's really draining." I replied simply. Al picked me up again, placing me back in the chair. "Can we head back to the hotel so I can try to rest myself up for a few hours to regain the energy I just lost?"

"Yes!" Al cheered. He picked me up again as we started walking back to the hotel. I yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap." I closed my eyes while we were walking.

_"Major Elric! You have been called into the Füher's office." I heard someone from behind me call. I didn't know who it was but if I was wanted by Wrath I had to go. He had power over the entire country. I was led into his office into a little area where Hawkeye was playing secretary. She frowned to me and pointed me inside._

_I walked in and arrogantly sat down. "Wrath, why'd you call me?" I asked. The reason he called me was obvious to me. What would be the ultimatum?_

_"So the little banquet I organized is tonight, huh? Are you bringing your brother and that girl with you?" He asked me._

_"Why do you want to know?" I asked._

_"Father wants you to help him now. We don't want to have to be violent about getting what we want. We are civilized individuals here. We can't bear to hurt your brother, but that girl, well, Gluttony likes eating girls. He says they taste best."_

_"What if I told you Haruhi wasn't coming?" I countered feeling slightly angry._

_"Fullmetal, here's the deal. You help us create our philosopher's stone or tonight we capture that little immigrant you're staying with for being an illegal alien! Father wants you and your brother in the least violent way he can. He is willing to resort to killing." Wrath told me._

_"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled._

_"So can I assume your brother and yourself are going to help us?" Wrath asked. "I know they are coming tonight, Pride was listening." My eyes opened wide. How had we not noticed that?_

_I didn't know what to say. If I told him we wouldn't help them they would kill Haruhi! If I told them I would help I would be helping kill the entire country including Haruhi and all of the other people I know. She dies in both situations! What should I say? I can't contact either of them to tell them not to come tonight! Even if they didn't the military would still go after them. "Damn it!" I yelled._

I was lying on the couch when I felt it; I ran to the waste basket and puked suddenly. I covered my mouth. My stomach was killing me suddenly! Then I recalled what I had just seen. I couldn't tell Al! We had to go no matter what to the banquet tonight. Al was standing behind me. "Haruhi what's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel fine." I replied as honestly as I could. "I guess that pie didn't belong in my stomach. It's alright though; I'm going to take my shower now so I can get ready." I smiled to Al. Al looked at me warily. I took the dress out of the closet and put it in the bathroom. I turned on the shower water.

I took off my clothes and stepped in. Two confusing things just happened to me. The more important thing on my list was heading to the banquet to get to Ed. I had to look alright though for my act to work out.

The second thing that happened to me was my sudden illness. What was up with that? The hot water was starting to calm my stomach down. I was enjoying the water settling my stomach flu. I took a long time to wash myself off; I think twenty minutes passed before I stepped out. I put my dress on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Al can you help me with the zipper?" I asked. He walked behind me and zipped it up for me. I picked up the dress shoes I bought a few days before to match the dress. "Can we start walking there?"

Al looked at the clock. "It's an hour early."

"I know I just want to get there as soon as I can." I insisted. Al shrugged, picking me up. He began to walk down the stairs to start going to central.

"Haruhi are you feeling well?" Al asked me. I shrugged.

"I feel okay, not the best. It's alright now, I think I'm better." I replied. I really did feel slightly better than when I woke up. My stomach was killing me, sure, but at least I wasn't puking. Alphonse's rocking back and forth from walking was not helping my not puking thing though. I hid it inside of me. Minor sickness should not keep me from a party that people could die if I don't go.

"There's no NEED to go." Al told me.

"I want to go though!" The yell made me feel dizzy, like it exhausted all of my energy. I shook my head, I had to go. No matter what they would want to use me as bait, might as well not show that I know what they are thinking. Al continued to walk leaving me in silence in his arms. Cars were everywhere outside of Central Headquarters. Edward was waiting on the steps in a tux.

He looked up to us as we approached. He fake smiled to us waving unenthusiastically. He blushed at me. He looked downright sexy in his tuxedo, which made my cheeks flush, and my stomach get filled with butterflies. Alphonse put me down onto the ground. I rushed to hug Ed.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" He asked me immediately.

"She was sick at the hotel. I can't tell if she's seriously ill though!" Al panicked.

"I'm FINE!" I yelled to them. I hugged onto Ed tighter because of the vision I saw. "I saw them threatening you."

"Why did you still come?" Ed demanded. I frowned to him.

"Let's just go to party."

"I told him no!" Ed yelled.

"Then you can protect me better I guess."

"But Haruhi-!"

"I don't want us to be separated." I cried to him suddenly.

"Wow Fullmetal, making girls cry. You should work on your tactic a bit more." Mustang grinned. Edward hugged me but I felt his hand lift. I watched Mustang climb the stairs holding Riza's arm as he walked. I smiled to myself.

"Did you just flip him off?" I asked. Ed nodded forcing me to laugh suddenly. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you." I whispered softly. He took my arm in his. Al walked behind us as we climbed the stairs proudly pretending we weren't awaiting our possible doom by going into the party. At the door Wrath was waiting for us.

"Welcome Fullmetal, Alphonse, and Haruhi. Fullmetal could you wait back here alone?" He asked. I looked to Ed who held tightly onto my arm. My head ached more than my stomach.

"Al, you go ahead. Haruhi goes where I go, besides, she already knows about our little conversation earlier." Ed told him.

"Well, I guess I have to say congratulations." Wrath evilly smiled to me.

"Congratulations on what?" Ed asked raising one eye brow.

"Edward, my eyes see everything. My son knows what happened. I guess you have another life you care for now." Wrath continued his grin at us. Pride walked out from behind him looking at us curiously. Ed held me closer to him.

"These lives you are holding in your hands mean a lot to you." Pride hinted as he walked up to me and touched my stomach. Lives? I was the only one here. Unless… No, it couldn't be. Yet at the same time it explained what was happening. I looked to my stomach. My eyes opened wider than I thought they could. I fell to my knees, one hand on Ed's arm, the other on my stomach.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Ed suddenly pleaded. He got onto his knees to get on eye level with me. I didn't reply, the shock of I had just figured out left me too stunned for words. He glared at Pride, "What did you do to Haruhi?" Ed demanded.  
"It's more of what you did to her Edward." Wrath responded. I was still holding my stomach.

"Tell me you're lying." I begged. I couldn't raise a child now! What about Al getting his body back? Tears streamed out of my eyes.

"I can't tell you that. You know the truth, clearly." Pride smiled to me.

More tears poured out of my eyes like faucets. "What did you do?" Ed demanded. He rolled up his sleeve showing his automail he turned to a blade. He pointed it to Pride threateningly.

"If you kill Pride they die." Wrath threatened back.

I gripped onto Ed's sleeve. "It's not their fault. Ed can't you see it?" I sobbed.

"See what?" He gently asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I sobbed hugging his arm to me. Ed opened his eyes really wide when those two words were uttered. "I didn't see it until just now when Pride showed me! I'm sorry!"

"Are you serious?" He asked, not really looking at me. I was weeping too hard to respond to his question. "Haruhi?" He begged.

"Well, will you help us now with two lives on the line?" Pride gloated. He was taking advantage of the situation to a point where it was just plain cruel. I guess that's how you get your way here. I held onto Ed's arm while he stared at me disbelieving.

"Don't say yes Ed! Just tell them no! If you don't help them I die, if you don't I die! What's the difference there?" I pleaded.

"You have until the end of the party to decide what you are doing." Wrath told us. They both walked inside of the building, making us go inside. I was still bawling my eyes out. Ed turned to me in the main entrance to the building; he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"We'll find a way to get through this." He whispered to me. I threw my arms around him quickly. I kissed him lightly.

"What did Wrath want to talk to you guys about?" Al asked. He walked up behind us.

"Nothing important." Ed responded slyly.

"What about Al? Even if we work this whole thing out-." I started. Ed stopped me by kissing me. When he stopped I frowned. I began to whisper to him, "We have to let Al know! He's just as much a part of this as you and me!"

"I guess you're right there." Ed sighed. "Al, we talked about our involvement in the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. He pretty much said Haruhi would die if we didn't help out with the stone's creation. We all know that even if we help Haruhi will die as well because it will kill the entire country, us included."

"Brother what should we do?" Al asked.

"I was hoping you had the answer." Edward responded.  
"Ed, you left out a detail." I added. Ed sighed.

"Do we have to tell him now? Can that at least wait until after the party?"

"Tell me what?" Al questioned.

"It might change his opinion on the issue to know!" I insisted.

Ed sighed. Al looked at us expectantly trying to figure out what we were talking about in his head. Ed looked to me like he needed help saying it. "You better get used to this idea Ed." I decided. "Al, we found out why I was sick. Turns out I'm… I'm Pregnant." I had difficulty saying that word aloud.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

Ha Ha! I left you people with a cliffhanger! Don't you love it? It makes me a little happier on the inside to make you all wonder. (I am an evil being, Bwa-ha-ha!!!) Um… The Haruhi being pregnant arc wasn't in my original plan but when I told Abbey about Haruhi being sick in chapter 6 I think it was Abbey asked me if Haruhi was pregnant. I immediately told her no, she's crazy, and babies take longer than that… along with other things. Now though I felt it added drama to this previously lovely story. DRAMA FOR THE MAJOR WIN!!!


	17. The G key sucks on my keyboard

Ed sighed. Al looked at us expectantly trying to figure out what we were talking about in his head. Ed looked to me like he needed help saying it. "You better get used to this idea Ed." I decided. "Al, we found out why I was sick. Turns out I'm… I'm Pregnant." I had difficulty saying that word aloud.

Al looked to both of us curiously. "Brother, maybe you should have worn protection." He said first, I burst out laughing. He suddenly got serious, "I think that in the situation you've presented me with there is no right answer. Either way it goes you lose both Haruhi and your possible child. We're sacrifices because we saw the gate, maybe that will work for Haruhi too." Al thought aloud.

"Huh?" I asked. Ed looked at me and his eyes lit up.

"You did technically see the gate, you just don't know how to use the information you took from it." Ed snapped his fingers. "Al, you're a genius!"

"I still don't get it." I shrugged and put my hand under my chin.

"My memory of the gate that you saw, you did say it looked like you were me, you felt the pain of going to the gate! It should count for something!" Al told me. He shook my shoulders lightly. My face probably turned green, I ran to a trash can where I barfed.

"Can you guys get Riza?" I asked faintly. Ed and Al looked at me scared. "I want you to strategize, I want to ask her about this stuff and she'll provide a good guard." I smiled weakly. I put myself into seating position.

"You realize we're in enemy territory, you have to act like you are having fun." Ed smiled to me. He calmly sat next to me. "This is my fault, huh Haruhi?"

I looked to him in shock. "This is both of our faults. Al go get Riza please?" I asked. Al walked away from us, the couple with more on our plates than we should be able to handle. I looked to Ed seriously, "You want them to make me a sacrifice too?"

"It's the only way we can think of to handle this." Ed replied. He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. I put my head on his shoulder, trying to clear my head.

"It is kind of hard to imagine us as parents." I told him softly. I couldn't imagine Ed and me holding a small baby in our arms when we had difficulty fending for ourselves at this second. Didn't we just have our own lives threatened? We knew everyone in this country was going to die soon!

"It kind of is, when this is over I think you'll make a great mother though." Ed smiled to me.

"I'll always be mistaken for the baby's sister though! I'm so tiny no one will realize I'm actually her mom!" I laughed. It was dry humor though and quickly fell down to below a laugh just leaving me depressed.

"Haruhi, I promise that somehow we'll survive. Al, you, me, and that baby growing inside of you will all go to Risembool and never have to fight like we will soon again." Ed softly promised. I looked to him and nodded to show him I understood. Three sets of footsteps approached us.

"Looks like you ruined someone else's life Fullmetal." Mustang sighed. He got on his knees to get on eye level with us in our corner. Behind him was Riza looking at us curiously.

"I only asked for Riza." I softly complained. Mustang scowled at me. Ed laughed.

"We're going to talk to Wrath, stay safe." Ed whispered softly to me. He kissed my forehead lightly and stood up. He walked with Al to the main room of the party.

"Wow…She's small enough to be the child. You and Ed would have the smallest child ever!" Mustang laughed. I scowled at him as hard as I could.

"Riza do you know anything about this?" I asked. She was one of the best female sources I had for this sort of thing. "You seem smart about everything."

She lightly pushed Mustang out of the way. "When did you find out about this?" She asked me politely.

"When I got to the party. I don't know what to do! I'm really scared about this! I have difficulty taking care of myself, how am I supposed to care for a baby?" I begged. I started to cry again.

She just patted my shoulder. Riza held out her hand for me, which I accepted. She pulled me upwards. "Don't think about it; let's just go into the banquet so you can get out as soon as you can." She smiled slightly to me. Mustang looked at me sadly. We al began to walk into the larger room.

It was all a circle of tables with an empty tiled floor in the middle. On table was raised where I guess Wrath and his family would be sitting. I searched for Ed and Al somewhere around here but they were no where to be found. I felt slightly disappointed at the lack of them.

"Let's go here." Mustang pointed to a table close to the Fuhrer's table. I felt scared but I followed their directions and sat at the table they told me to. "So they think you would be a worthy sacrifice?"

I nodded stiffly. "That means you, Izumi, Ed, Al, and maybe me are the sacrifices we know of so far. What are we going to be sacrificed for though?"

"They are going to try and make us into a Philosopher's Stone from what we have gathered." Mustang responded. There was no change in how he said it to how he talked before, but suddenly Riza and I gasped.

"Miss Miyuzaki, you are being arrested for illegal immigration." I heard a voice speak from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. It was a member of the military who seemed to be on the Fuhrer's side or was he clueless to what so many people seemed to understand.

"Huh?" I asked innocently.

"She's here with Fullmetal who's applying for her citizenship." Mustang replied.

"Sorry, it's a direct order from the Fuhrer." The man insisted. He held up his gun as if to say that if they didn't hand me to him they would die.

Riza picked up her gun while Mustang put his glove on. The Ishbalan war heroes suddenly appeared before my eyes. "Sorry, but I don't plan on just giving you the girl." Mustang forcefully smirked. "I was told by the kid not to let her get into the Fuhrer's custody." He snapped his fingers and a fire began to blaze in one of the lanterns along the wall as a threat.

More military personnel surrounded us. I gasped. "Where are Ed and Al?" I demanded as they surrounded us.

"The Fuhrer wants her in custody now." One of the females among the group yelled.

"Looks like there is no other choice." Riza whispered to Mustang. He picked me up as they both began to sprint out of the banquet. People were staring at us as we ran. I saw rock spikes come from at our feet and getting shot at the military that followed us.

"Miss Haruhi!" Armstrong shouted. I looked back to see him sprinting after us shooting rocks at them using his special brand of artistic alchemy. A wall was risen right in front of us when we got to the entrance of the military base.

"Insubordination? Flame, Hawk's eye, Strong Arm, I did not expect this from you. Over an immigrant like her? Tsk… Tsk… I guess you'll all have to be arrested." Wrath called from a balcony above us. I felt my arms being grabbed and tied behind my back. I watched as three of the strongest people I knew were tied up too. Riza's gun was taken away, Mustang's glove was removed, and Armstrong's special glove was taken as well.

I tried to stand back up but I was pushed back down onto my stomach. I puked a little bit. "Be careful! She's a pregnant woman!" Riza shouted. A man stepped on Riza's hand.

"Stop that!" Mustang yelled. He viciously stood up ready to kill someone, but he was pushed down as well. Armstrong was looking at me curiously, he didn't know about the baby growing inside of me yet.

"No!" I screamed. "Where are Ed and Al?" I demanded with tears streaming down my face. My stomach was aching more than any mortal should be able to deal with. I coughed for air. I pushed myself upwards with all the force I had to try and get away or at least look like I was doing something! I wanted to fight back as hard as I could! "Damn you Wrath!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A crowd watched as I felt something crack against my head.

I fell in slow motion as I heard someone yell, "HARUHI!!!" I crashed into the pavement onto my stomach again. I watched as wet stuff hit the cement we were on outside. So close to escape. I felt light headed, but suddenly I was swarmed by the people who were tied up. Then it was all black.

_Al and I walked to the Fuhrer's office. "We would like to see Fuhrer Bradley." I told the woman who was substituting for Riza while she was at the 'party'._

_"I'll get you in as soon as he becomes free." She smiled to us politely. She pointed to a bunch of chairs outside his office. I chose a seat closest to his office, Al sat next to me. A man walked out of Wrath's office carrying a gun. We looked to the woman who shook her head towards us._

_We waited when we heard shouts from downstairs. "Brother, what's that?" Al asked. I shrugged hoping Haruhi hadn't gotten herself into trouble again. We heard the sound of a wall being raised with alchemy. _

"_Insubordination?" Wrath asked teasing. "Flame, Hawk's Eye, Strong Arm, I didn't expect this from you. Over an immigrant like her? Tsk… Tsk… Looks like you'll have to be arrested." After we heard that we stood up. Without looking at the woman at the desk we opened the large wooden door. Wrath was standing on his balcony laughing evilly._

_We ran behind him watching as Haruhi, Mustang, Hawkeye and Armstrong were struggling not to be captured. Haruhi had her hands tied first followed by Mustang, Armstrong, and lastly Hawkeye. I watched as the girl I loved stood up but was shoved back down. I watched a puddle come from her mouth, she puked again. "Be Careful! She's a pregnant woman!" Hawkeye yelled. Haruhi convulsed a little._

_Hawkeye was pushed further into the ground as Mustang stood up to try and defend her. I watched Armstrong go to Haruhi trying to help her sit up. "Stop That!" Mustang yelled. He and Armstrong were both shoved into the ground. _

_Shaking Haruhi stood up. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked panicked, "Where are Ed and Al?" Haruhi demanded. Could she not see us? We were standing there watching them get beaten up, unable to help. Her cheeks shone in the moonlight from the tears streaming down them. In a burst of energy she yelled, "Damn you Wrath!"_

_Al refrained me from jumping down to help Haruhi as one of the men from the military hit her on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. I saw her shake a bit and fall onto her stomach. I saw the sidewalk getting wet, she was bleeding. The other three surrounded her, "HARUHI!!!" I screamed. Al's grip loosened but when I was about to jump the two stories to get her Wrath grabbed my arm._

_I was unable to move to help her. I watched as her unmoving body was taken away with the other three people, helpless. I shook my head back and forth unable to believe what just happened. "You said you wouldn't touch her until after this was over!" I shouted to Wrath. HE smiled evilly._

"_I was lying. I knew you would say no anyways. She wasn't supposed to get hurt though… Oh well." He smirked in his old person voice. "Now you are going to be forced to help us." I attacked him suddenly with my alchemy without thinking about it. Four other members of the military walked behind us. "It's your choice. Watch her die from a prison cell if you must." They grabbed my hands, tied them behind my back and dragged Al and I to the prison area._

I opened my eyes and wondered to myself if they truly were opened. Everything in the room was black. I rubbed my head which was aching to feel my hair completely sticky and a scab was forming on my head. Everything about me was aching at that second. My stomach, my back, my feet, my head, even my arms and legs felt weak. I felt woozy and nauseous; it all came back to me.

I didn't want to move from my spot on the cold floor of what must have been my prison cell. I didn't want to make my body scream in agony any more than it was. "Haruhi…Haruhi…" I heard a near sob from across the hall from me.

"Brother, I think I saw her moving." Alphonse comforted Ed. I tried to open my mouth to speak but that was painful to me as well.

"Fullmetal if she dies it isn't your fault." Mustang tried to help from somewhere else.

"That's not helpful to say." Riza responded. All I heard from Armstrong was weeping over something.

"Haruhi isn't dead." Ed roughly yelled. I wasn't, but I felt close to it.

"A Young Boy's anguish is so touching! If I weren't in this jail cell I would be hugging you!" Armstrong wept. I felt oddly disturbed by that comment.

"Ow. I'm… not…dead!" I struggled to utter that small sentence and I wasn't sure anyone could hear me. I shook as I tried desperately to stand up but had to stop in sitting position.

"Haruhi?" Ed weakly asked across prison cells. Sitting up took all the strength that I had. I fell back onto my side in my small cell having difficulty breathing. Tears burst from my eyes from the effort it took to breath. Crying hurt more than anything else. I shook with every sob that escaped from my lips.

"It-It's h-hopeless i-isn't it?" I asked cringing at every word. A light passed through the black hall on a lantern in someone's hand. Another person followed holding something.

"Feeding time." A high pitched voice rang through the hallway. A small clank hit the ground every few seconds as someone else got food. The feet walked by my door and a clank hit the ground. Ed grunted. They passed by my door without giving me food.

"E-excuse me, b-but I did-didn't get any f-food." I softly muttered. The sentence was crude but I hoped it was intelligible.

"You're not supposed to. We are supposed to feed the prisoners the higher ups want alive." The high pitched voice cruelly responded. They wanted me to die in here! "Apparently, there is no need for another immigrant to survive here. The last one escaped and we don't want a repeat of that."

"So you're just going to let her die?" Al asked. There was a shrill laugh and another low pitched one equally evil.

"Pretty much." The lower voice laughed. I gasped, but that was painful too.

"She's kind of pitiful. Doesn't have much time left by the looks of it, there's blood all over the floor of her cell. It's sad what trash they are bringing in here." The woman sighed sarcastically.

"I heard she was pregnant." The man chimed into her little rant about how I was insignificant. "Little whore."

"Wow… how old do you think she is?" The woman asked.

"Probably around 12 I would guess." The man shrugged. I didn't even have the energy to frown at him. I listened to them rant about me, too weak to stand up for myself. What was the point here anyways?

"Shut up." Edward shouted. The light temporarily pointed to his face. His golden eyes were full of an angry fire while his features looked depressed. I sat lifeless on the floor watching the guy I didn't deserve trying to stand up for me. "Just because she's too weak to stand up for herself you find the need to make jokes at Haruhi's expense. Leave her alone!"

"What's the point?" I asked sadly. "I'm just going to die here."

"Haruhi I promised you none of us would die! I promised we would go back to Risembool after this and live in a house all together." Edward retorted. I cried.

"Some promises you can't keep." I sighed and sobbed again. The images of the happy family we all could've been passed through my head as the cruel fact it would never happen haunted me. My head ached. "It's too bad; I was looking forward to that." I tried to smiled but cringed at the effort.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

My keyboard is getting annoying, some keys just aren't working. The G key is staring to piss me off because I have to press G nineteen times for it to get typed. UGH! Okay, I'll try not to think about it and write words that don't have that letter in it. Haruhi is unable to really personify her thoughts at the moment because of her injuries. I decided that the prison arc would be fun. Some of you are asking, why isn't Ed or Al using alchemy? Well, Father cut out the Alchemic power in the room. Read the manga if you don't understand it! -Sticks out tongue- (ARGH!!! WORK DAMN YOU G KEY!!!)


	18. This is frakkin' magical

"What's the point?" I asked sadly. "I'm just going to die here."

"Haruhi I promised you none of us would die! I promised we would go back to Risembool after this and live in a house all together." Edward retorted. I cried.

I sighed and sobbed again. The images of the happy family we all could've been passed through my head as the cruel fact it would never happen haunted me. My head ached. "It's too bad; I was looking forward to that." I tried to smiled but cringed at the effort. It was too cruel.

The man and woman laughed openly at us. "Aww… Here's a tip boy. There are some promises you can't keep." The woman laughed. "Let's finish out job here." They both walked away and the clanks on the ground resumed. I tried to peer through the darkness to Edward.

"Edward, I promised you I wouldn't get hurt. If we don't escape from here soon I will die." I cringed at every syllable. It was hard to speak but I had to. "Remember what I told you all that time ago; if I die I want you to live on happily."

Armstrong wept in the background. "Haruhi I won't be able to!" Ed yelled.

"We will get out of here." Alphonse announced.

Armstrong, Riza, and Mustang all made approving sounds. I heard a weird sound behind me, like another metallic clank but this one was like a gate opening. "Hello." Pride smiled to me. I felt myself getting pulled by some unknown force towards him and the gate. "We have something to ask you."

"Haruhi?" I heard Ed ask behind me.

The gate closed behind me. Pride looked at me. "So, you can see people's thoughts and memories when you dream, correct?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"You can transfer your memories to other people?"

"Uh-huh."

"You've seen the gate through your memories? Answer correctly and we may have a purpose for you in the creation of the new stone."

"Yes I have." I replied hoping this is what he wanted.

He smiled to me. "I guess we are going to have to keep you alive for a bit longer. Send me the memory of the gate." Pride told me. I gulped, but did it no matter how wrong it felt.

Pride's eyes opened wide as I showed him Al's memory of the gate. His eyes moved erratically. Suddenly he stopped. "That was interesting. Father will want to see this. I guess you deserve a reward for showing me that memory." Pride had me follow him. He was smaller than me but he scared me so much after they captured me before. He walked into a tunnel and signaled for me to follow.

We seemed to be in the tunnel forever. It opened to a large chamber, the one I was in earlier! Father was sitting in his same chair, Pride led me to him. I felt scared by the sight of the man who looked so much like Hoenheim. Pride had me standing right next to him. Father touched my head, which suddenly felt lighter. My body felt healthier in general. "We don't want a sacrifice to die. Show me your memory now." He demanded of me softly.

I touched his wrinkled hand which felt like plastic. Regretfully I tried to give him the memory. I felt my legs collapse under me as the memory slipped from my mind into his. "This won't do." Father noted. I fell down completely unable to hold myself up.

After a few moments Father sighed. "Her memories are very vivid." He noted. I looked up to him bravely. "Lust carry her to the Elric Brother's cell." This Lust had long hair, a thin frame, and huge boobs for her body. She picked me up off the ground and nodded to Father.

She was carrying me to the Elric Brother's cell. They were going to let me see Ed and Al? I smiled a little to myself knowing they didn't want me to die anymore. She was rocking back and forth. "Lust, who were you before you became Lust?" I asked her. Envy's memory from all that time ago showed me a different Lust and a woman who was turned into a new Lust.

"I was always Lust." She replied simply. She stopped in front of a gate. She pushed a button on the inside of the door as it opened quickly. Al was in fighting position by the gate. I felt dizzy again suddenly. The new Lust put me back onto my feet and pushed me through the door. I fell onto the floor once I was in there. The gate closed behind me.

My stomach hurt from falling so much. I sat up sleepily to stare up at Alphonse. He hugged me tightly making me wonder if I broke any ribs. "Al, baby in there." I pointed to myself. He nodded and put me back on the ground. "Where's Ed?" I asked falling onto my knees again.

Al put his finger to where his mouth would be and pointed to the bed in the corner of the room. Ed was sleeping. Al picked me up again gently placing me next to Ed on the bed. Ed's presence made me feel utterly at ease, he was still in his tuxedo. "Al, I feel guilty. I… showed them your memory of the gate. They basically told me I would be killed on the spot if I didn't. Please forgive me." I quickly sighed to him.

"I forgive you?" He told me. He was probably confused by the suddenness of me asking him to forgive me. I yawned, rolling up into a little ball beside Edward like I usually did. I closed my eyes exhaling deeply.

_In her arms was a baby with electric blue eyes and blond hair. Haruhi's purple hair reached her elbows. Her electric blue eyes shone with life as she walked up to me holding the small child in her arms. She held out the baby to me smiling like she used to. It was a boy who was the exact likeness of me as a baby except for the eyes which were the only part of Haruhi reflected in him._

_A simple house on a grassy field where our old house was before we burnt it down was behind us. Alphonse was out traveling again, tasting food from all over the country. It was kind of funny but Al wanted to finish his list of foods he had been writing all those years. That simple list made me feel depressed though to think that was all my fault._

_We were teenagers living in our own home with a child. It didn't make much sense to me but this was what I truly wanted. I just wanted the world to even itself out and for us to all live without a thought about it for the rest of our lives. Was this too much to ask?_

_I held the soft child in my arms watching him wake up. He gave me the same smile his mother always did as he playfully grabbed my nose. I watched Haruhi laughing at me as I tried to play peek-a-boo with the baby. Haruhi grabbed me by my waist and suddenly kissed me. She was just happy to be with us all. I guess that's the kind of personality she had. The baby grabbed my neck, he got that from her too. That is what a perfect world would be like._

"Agh!" I heard a yell. I was still tired so I tried to return to sleep. "Haruhi how the hell did you get in here?" Ed asked. I smiled, pulling my body closer to his.

"Lust dropped her off last night. Haruhi said something about giving away some of her memories or else she would die. She apologized for giving away my memory of the gate. That's when she passed out." Al explained. Ed touched my cheek lightly.

"Miyuzaki, Haruhi is not in her cell sir!" A man announced.

"She was moved into a new cell last night on the Fuhrer's order. He wanted to make her more comfortable suddenly." Another man called. He shrugged as he walked by the door. "How does one immigrant get favored by him when we spend years and years just trying to get ranked this high?"

"She sees the gate." I muttered softly. "I found a way out of here too." Ed and Al looked at me curiously. "Behind each sell is a doorway leading to a giant loop linking them all together passing through Father's Chamber and out to central that way. I saw it when Pride took me to see Father. He made Lust carry me, she didn't seem very nice."

"You saw Father last night?" Ed suddenly asked.

"He healed me calling me a sacrifice." I replied. I sat upwards. The dress I was wearing was really uncomfortable. I took off the belt on the dress so it hung loosely on me. "That means I'm not going to die in summary." I explained to Ed and Al smiling sadly because I knew it wasn't exactly a happy thought.

"That's great." Al told me excitedly. Ed stood up, stretching out his arms and legs. "How do we open these tunnels you say you saw?"

"I only saw how to open them from the inside. I'm not even sure if they can be opened from this side." I responded sadly. I walked to the back of my cell placing my hands on the wall to try to find a seam somewhere to try and find the door. I found a door shaped indention on the wall and tried to push it inwards. "It should be right here. If we can open this we can free Riza, Mustang, and Armstrong." Ed put his hand where mine were, feeling the doorway.

"If we could use our alchemy here we would've escaped yesterday. Al, can you push this out?" Ed asked. I jumped away from the door. We all backed up. "Okay, 3…2…1! GO!" Ed ordered. We all ran into the door at the same time. My arm was filled with pain as we ran into the steel wall, tears popped out of my eyes. We all fell down suddenly through the door which our combined weight opened.

I held onto my arm rolled up in a little ball. I cursed under my breath trying to stand up, but was unable to put pressure on my arm. Al was standing up first followed by Ed who looked at me waiting for me to stand up. Ed held out his hand to help me stand up. I grunted trying to lift my left arm so I raised my right arm for him to help me up with. The small hallway we were in was black; there was a small window by the extra door of each cell.

"Let's…ow… go find them." I muttered holding my arm as I began to walk down the hallway. Ed took my hand away from my left arm to look at it. He sighed.

"You hurt yourself again." He stated. "Looks like a sprain or at worst a break."

"Oh Fuck…" I thought aloud.

We began walking down the hallway which my eyes were slowly adjusting to. Footsteps sounded behind us. A voice yelled, "Call Father, the Elrics have escaped, go Gluttony!" It was Lust. Al looked in the window to the left of us.

"I found Mustang." He noted.

"Can't we just leave him?" Ed asked. I pressed the button on the side of the door.

"Colonel?" I asked. I saw him approach and shadow over me. I frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Escaping this jail." Ed smiled and clenched his fist in midair. I looked in the next window and opened the door. I released Armstrong who hugged me tightly again to him. I held in a scream as he squished my left arm. My eyes opened wide in agony.

"Major, Haruhi hurt her arm so if you could let her down." Al hinted. Armstrong looked down at me in his arms placing me back on the ground. I regained my balance on the ground after a few moments.

"Riza's cell must be on the other side near mine." I told Ed.

"How do we get there?" Mustang demanded once more.

"We have to pass through Father's Quarters. I wish this plan was easier!" I sighed. It felt like a blade ran across my leg. I fell onto the ground, looking in the direction the blade came from. I saw a feminine figure standing across the hallway from where I was with in evil glint in her eyes. She licked her finger lightly, freaking me out!!! Yeah, I don't like that sort of thing… (ooc-I think it's a Lust move… I wouldn't like it either. Oh, have you ever heard the chorus to the song Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3? I now think it kind of describes Lust…)

Edward lunged at her with his fist clenched. I closed my eyes when I heard his boots sliding backwards from being deflected. I forced my eyes to open and watch Edward keep going for the attack on her. Mustang tried to snap his fingers in vain, remembering his gloves weren't on frowning at his current helplessness. Armstrong stepped forward to join Edward in fighting Lust. Alphonse picked me up and began to run with Mustang the way Lust came from.

"We're going to get Riza!" Mustang announced as I bounced along on Al's shoulder. I looked back to see Ed wiping his cheek on his tuxedo jacket. I felt sad to leave him there fighting a woman who was able to kill him. No, I wouldn't think about it! The passage opened up again familiarly. Al stopped moving suddenly as we entered Father's chamber.

The man who looked so much like Hoenheim looked down at us frowning. Al fell down suddenly, his head separated from his body. "NO AL!" I screamed. Tears sprung out of my eyes as I realized his soul was rejecting his metal body again. I moved around him to grab onto his head. "Al? Come back, please!" I cried. I hugged his head to my chest.

Mustang was long gone to get Riza. Father was staring at Al and I, both somewhat broken stuck on the ground where we sat. I was crying at the empty shell that was my friend. Father stood up and touched my forehead, the cooling sensation returned. My leg regained motion. He looked at Al questioningly.

"His soul is rejecting the metal body. He's going to die if he doesn't get his body soon!" I sobbed. Maybe this ploy would work. It was a last second idea; if he didn't want us to die before he could sacrifice us maybe he could somehow give Al back his body! It was a last second hope I had.

"That won't do." Father loudly announced. He looked around to his surroundings and put his hand to the armor. I watched it morph into a human form. Blond hair that was short, a teenager's body, this is what Al should look like. I gasped at the power Father had. This body in front of me was horrible malnourished like it hadn't eaten in forever. Was it really this easy? I held onto the body in front of me waiting for it to show signs of life.

The body in front of me took one deep breath in. The Golden-Brown eyes fluttered open, a gasp escaped from the body's lips. "Al?" I asked quietly, my eyes filling with joyous tears. The hands of the body were feeling all around him. He licked his lips hungrily.

"How did-?" He asked suddenly. I hugged him suddenly followed by Al blushing. "Haruhi I'm nude." I still hugged him tightly. His stomach growled ravenously like mine was doing every few moments. He rubbed his stomach.

"Al!" I cried. He looked confused on what to do. He petted my hair lightly blushing as I cried for his sake.

"You were planning on escaping." Father stated ruining the moment. Alphonse stood up pulling me with him, he was taller than Ed. I couldn't even laugh at this realization because of the seriousness Father injected the air with.

END OF CHAPTER-

My computer crashed on Sunday so this was a bit delayed, sorry. Okay, I know what you're thinking; it was abnormally easy for Al to get his body back, right? My thought process was that Father would want Alphonse to live because he was a precious sacrifice. Al's metal body was giving up on him lately but no one informed Haruhi because Ed was at the library. I think that Alphonse should've gotten his body back sooner personally but that would ruin the actual manga and series. I'm just happy at this point.


	19. My CPU hates me It's here though!

"Al!" I cried. He looked confused on what to do. He petted my hair lightly blushing as I cried for his sake.

"You were planning on escaping." Father stated, ruining the moment. Alphonse stood up, pulling me with him. I noticed he was taller than Ed. I was unable to even laugh at this realization because of the seriousness Father injected into the air.

"How was that equivalent?" Al asked suddenly. I looked at him, his voice was the same but less of an echo now than before. His facial expressions played out on his face strongly, confusion and anger all at once.

"I am a philosopher's stone so it's the same as when your brother used a stone to see your body before. I changed your armor into your body." Father stated. "We don't want a precious sacrifice dying on us, do we Haruhi?"

I gasped slightly when he said my name so cruelly. I nodded stiffly. "No, we don't." My voice squeaked. Al looked down at me confused. "I told him that so he would make sure you don't die. I'm sorry Al."

He hugged me tightly to him. "You granted my biggest most impossible wish and you are sorry?" He laughed at me. I blushed slightly. He smelled funny, was this the gate's scent? I felt his bones against me; he was that thin from not eating enough. He looked tired but like he didn't want to sleep. Footsteps were coming closer, two sets.

"You almost died there Alphonse! I panicked!" I responded.

A sudden gunshot ripped through the air surrounding us creating a disturbance in the almost peaceful moment we were having. "I can smell it," Al smiled, "I can smell the gunpowder!" It was almost too good to hear him saying that, finally he had gotten back the body he deserved. Footsteps were echoing as I looked to the wall which was nicked across from where Father stood.

I turned my frightened stiff body towards Father who was still looking at the wall where the bullet that was aimed for him hit. Even though he did something so nice as to give Al back his body I knew this man was someone I couldn't trust, he wanted to kill the whole country using us to help him create a stone out of Amestris! "Staying here would mean helping you!" I shouted my voice cracking, regaining the subject.

"Helping me would be good for the country though!" He began, his arms outstretched like he was trying to welcome us into his plans. "This country is plagued with war, famine, racism, and so much violence. If we create this stone that will mean less people will die! Less incidents like your family Haruhi!" Less people would die? At the cost of so many lives I was sure it was opposite. Tears sprung up in my eyes, he hit a sensitive spot.

"Don't listen to him Haruhi!" Riza shouted. Riza and Mustang ran into the huge room out of breath and holding guns. Where did they get guns? "Alphonse?" She asked. Riza walked towards us slowly, "You're human." She touched Al's arm, then jumped back staring at Alphonse.

"I always was." Al smiled.

"How would all those people dying save lives? I don't get it!" I shouted shaking my head. I looked at Father; his arms were still outstretched like a prophet.

"This country has been the cause of so many wars! If you help me open the gate then we can all live peacefully." Father continued in a boastful voice.

"At what cost?" Mustang shouted from nearby us. A huge bang suddenly came around. Ed and Armstrong were still fighting in that direction. I silently hoped Ed would come back unharmed; more small crashes hit the floor. I cringed at the thought of the ceiling falling onto them.

"Run!" A voice I did not recognize commanded from that direction.

"Gluttony, can you get Greed and Lust back here before they hurt the sacrifice?" Father smirked. This was the first time I had ever seen him smiling and got a strange feeling this wasn't a good thing.

"Can I eat the other?" Gluttony asked, emerging from the shadows with two other shapes. By "other" did he mean Armstrong? (ooc- Armstrong doesn't look very tasty.)

"Of course, we don't need him. Sloth go with Gluttony to make sure Greed doesn't get away." Father responded. He shrugged, it didn't matter how many people will die to him as long as he reached his goal. I felt my stomach lurch as I threw up onto the floor in front of me. Gluttony and the larger figure I assumed was Sloth walked by and into the hallway.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Alphonse asked. I couldn't respond I just found myself staring at the puddle in front of me. Someone had their hand on my shoulder; I didn't even want to look to see who this person was.

"Now where was I… oh yeah…. The meager cost is overshadowed by the happiness that will come from us achieving our goals." Father announced. "You must know that we need you to help us or else the peace will never come. The promised day for peace is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Riza made is a question while Roy and Al shouted that word. A metallic clank hit the ground from somewhere behind me.

"I thought we had more time…" Al sighed.

Suddenly a bang resounded around the room as Sloth was thrown into the room. "This is the strength passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong yelled. It echoed through the room a countless number of times. Sloth stood up again as a thin figure with black hair walked in. The black haired figure punched Sloth in the stomach propelling him backwards. Armstrong ran out to help the black haired man.

"Gluttony, no!" Lust yelled. I heard a yell I recognized, my eyes opened wide. My heart sank into my stomach.

I found my legs moving on their own in the direction of the yell by themselves. Al said something that I ignored. I sprinted onwards into the hallway where Ed was holding his stomach, leaning against a wall, blood dripping off his forehead. He only had one arm; his automail was completely missing from sight. Each breath he took shook his entire body; he moved his arm to the stub that was where his arm should be. Ed pulled his hand away from the stub as blood dripped from his hand onto the floor. I couldn't move from the spot where I stood.

Gluttony was on the floor with a hole in his head. Lust was looking at me angrily. He wasn't moving at all, but he was immortal. He couldn't be dead. "Father won't be happy about this. You wasted all of your lives again; let's take you back to him." Lust picked up Gluttony's body. "Make sure he doesn't die, he can't fight anymore in this state." She pointed to Ed.

"I can still fight!" Ed angrily shouted. He picked up his head, there was blood dripping from his forehead creating a red trail to his chin where it dripped off. "Come back and see!" He challenged.

"You can't even move kid. It would be a pointless fight." Lust told him.

Ed slid into a sitting position next to the wall. "My vision is getting blurry…" he muttered. Lust walked away from us holding Gluttony above her shoulder. When she left I ran next to Ed, tears pouring from my eyes. I hugged him suddenly. "Is… that you Haruhi? I wish you didn't see me like this."

I held him tighter. "Hang in there Ed." I whispered while sobbing. I moved my hand to wipe away the tears on my face. My arm was sticky and wet. I held onto him tighter crying.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Ed moved his arm around me, pulling me right next to him.

"No! It's worse!" I cried. "Ed you promised…"

"I'm not dying Haruhi." He laughed humorlessly. A small reddish puddle was forming around us from the mixture of blood and tears. He kissed the top of my head.

"You have to get healed! If you sit here, as much as it pains me to admit it, you're going to die!" I cried. "You have two legs; it's not a long walk to get to Father!"

"Why do I want that bastard to heal me?" Ed asked.

"He gave Al back his body! Don't you want to see that? Please Ed!"

He moved a bit, "Al has his body back?"

"Yes!" I yelled. Ed put his arm over my shoulder.

"Can you help me up?" He asked weakly. I held his arm over me as I stood. He was heavy. We both slowly walked to the big room again. "Was Ling fighting Sloth?"

"Someone was." I replied. "Armstrong was helping but I didn't see much of it."

"Why?"

"You screamed and I just left… Al is probably really confused."

"He usually is confused." Ed laughed slightly leading into a fit of coughing.

I sighed to myself. "Don't strain yourself."

Ed laughed again, "Isn't that something I usually would say?"

"Shut up." I muttered. We entered the larger room, his arm over my shoulder barely able to stand on his own.

"Brother!" Al yelled. He ran towards us.

"Al, put some clothes on…" Ed smiled weakly.

"Winry is going to be angry." Al retorted looking at Ed's lack of right arm.

"This won't do… Do you agree to help me with the stone now?" Father asked.

"Hell no!" Ed yelled.

"So you refuse to be a sacrifice… That's too bad… I can't just help everyone I see. The promised day is tomorrow. I do have an excess of sacrifices though so I guess I can let you die if you don't want to help me…" Father had his hand under his chin. "Pride, bring in Mrs. Curtis!" He snapped behind him suddenly. So Ed would die if we didn't agree to help Father.

Ed looked to me guiltily, "I can't die yet…" He whispered under his breath. "Fine! I'll open the gate for you so you can create your damn stone!" He yelled.

"Excellent." Father smirked. He walked over to where we both stood slowly. "Hold still." He commanded. Ed was completely still when Father put his hand on Ed's stomach. Father's hand was glowing a faint blue. Ed stood up normally after Father healed him but didn't take his arm from around my shoulder.

"It's sad when I lose two homunculi in one day." Father sighed. "Gluttony did a number on you, sadly I can't return your automail. Well at least my Greed is back."

Near his chair were two figures laying down, their size indicated they were Sloth and Gluttony. Near them were the black haired man, Lust, and Armstrong. "I'm not your Greed." The black haired man announced.

"Good job Ling!" Ed yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not that damn prince anymore? I'm Greed now! Get that through your head shrimp!" Greed/Ling yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A HOBBIT?" Ed screamed. (ooc- I was reading The Lord of the Rings when I wrote this…)

"Calm down… Greed, you betrayed me." Father announced.

Greed shrugged. "I wanted more power." He replied simply.

"Greed was never a successful creation of mine. No matter how many times you're remade you keep making the same decisions. Oh well… I guess I have to lose three homunculi in one day." With speed that didn't match his appearance Father ran towards Greed. Greed reacted by getting a layer of black stuff all over his skin, it didn't help because Father's hand reached into Greed's chest taking his stone away.

"Let go of me!" Izumi yelled.

"We're almost there!" Pride replied.

Father swallowed the stone whole. Greed… or was he Ling now… fell onto the ground. "My immortality… My Power…" He complained. He reached to his chest. "Ed… Tell Ran Fan that… that I'm sorry!" Ling yelled.

"I will…" Ed replied softly. Ling's hand on his chest went limp as his eyes closed melodramatically.

"Tomorrow I won't need any of them…" Father muttered so softly I knew we weren't meant to hear it.

"Here we are Mrs. Curtis." Pride announced from somewhere behind Father's chair.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked rudely.

"All of the sacrifices are here… good. Now I can finally tell you what I expect you to do for me, note that this most likely will result in your death." Father started. Izumi walked around the chair, her eyes came upon the five of us standing on the other side. (ooc- If you forgot… Riza and Roy are there too, they are just off to the side.)

"Alphonse got his body back? You three look awful! I thought I told you to be careful!" She yelled. She stormed towards us to probably throw us somewhere. I held onto my stomach in preparation so maybe crashing against the wall wouldn't somehow hurt the child growing inside of me.

"Mrs. Curtis, would you not injure any of the other sacrifices?" Wrath asked.

"Where's Sig?!?!?!" She demanded.

"Lust, get Sid for her." Father ordered. Lust did as she was commanded. Father coughed, "Now for what I expect for you all to do for me tomorrow. Where to begin…?" He sat in his chair placing his hand under his chin.

"Just tell us what you want!" Roy yelled.

"I want to create my own Gate simply put. My first attempt was in Gluttony but that gate is a failure. I, personally, have never been to the gate of exchange but most of you have. I want to own all of the knowledge of the gate without a toll. I want to know everything. Other than that, I want to be human…" Father sighed looking down at his feet. "Somehow I can't seem to use my alchemy to make me human. Sometimes I wonder what drives you and feel sad I don't have it. You are so weak but can do so much.

"I want to experience this. You will make me a passage to the gate which will show me how to become human. You can use an old stone for material but that won't be enough, likely you will all be given to equivalent exchange. Not only you but everyone who lives in this bloodstained country will be given to equivalent exchange. You will open the gate and make me a Philosopher's Stone so I can become human. Any questions?" Father asked suddenly. (ooc- Are you on drugs?)

We all remained silent for a moment. I realized I was the most useless person here because I couldn't do alchemy. "He takes on all of their personas…" Al said aloud.

"You have one more day here before I expect you all to open the gate for me. You don't have to stay in the prison cells but you do have to remain with a military escort wherever in Central you choose to be during your final hours." Father announced. Suddenly multiple people from the Military entered at the same time Lust walked in with Sig. "You may go but tomorrow you have to be back."

I felt really confused. We were given the freedom to be outside of the military base if we had a military escort with us, it seemed kind of contradictory to me. Ed picked me up with one arm looking to the hallway the people from the military came from. Alphonse smiled. "Brother… I want to eat again before we die."

"Good point…" Ed grinned. They were planning something to get us out of this mess, weren't they? I gulped.

"Sensei, can you come with us?" Al asked.

"Sure?" Izumi replied.

"Good." Ed smiled. Yeah… They were planning something.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

AGH!!! I hate when my cpu crashes! Finally I got to writing this chapter. I think there might be a quality decline because of my confusion. The issue? Hiromu Arakawa never wrote why Father wanted to make a Philosopher's Stone! I had to be "creative" and come up with one on my own. Since he is the creator of the homunculi I figured they all had to take something from him. (Obviously) It's revealed in the manga Envy is envious of humans and wants to be one, I think that he took this from Father. On the bright side, other than that issue I have the whole plot line figured out in my head. I'm going to try and get in another update during the weekend but that may not work out depending on how much time I have. I can't update the next week because of camp so I want to get the next chapter (Which I'm going to call Ed's Scheme) up A.S.A.P.

Sorry about the delays!


	20. I can update again!

GUESS WHAT? I FINALLY FIXED MY COMPUTER!!!!!! It took damn long enough! Sorry if some of it is kind of... well... suckish... haven't written in awhile.

* * *

"Good point…" Ed grinned. They were planning something to get us out of this mess, weren't they? I gulped.

"Sensei, can you come with us?" Al asked.

"Sure?" Izumi replied.

"Good." Ed smiled. Yeah… They were planning something.

Five military officials came out and stood around us. "So this is our escort..." Izumi started. She looked at the five soldiers and sighed. "So this is what it comes to?"

Sig frowned and put his hand to his head. I took that as a sure sign of his disappointment.

A person in a military uniform looked slightly familiar. White hair, blue gray eyes, generally a young person. He winked at me, "Hello, I will be your escort young lady, my name is Charlie." It all came back to me. On the train on our way to Central, he was the alchemist disguised as the old man who didn't want to join the military. "I didn't realize you were all so involved with the case my Grandfather assigned to me." He whispered into my ear.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Haruhi. How's your leg?" I asked him suddenly.

"Fully healed, thank you very much." He smiled.

"Do you know him Haruhi?" Ed asked, looking down at me.

Charlie held his finger to his lips and winked. "I'll explain it later." I quickly told Ed.

Izumi gave me a srange look but Alphonse held out his hand to Charlie. "I remember you! Back when you saw me I was in full armor though, I'm Alphonse." He smiled. Al remembered Charlie too, so I guess Ed was the only one left out of the Charlie loop.

"He won't blend in unless he's wearing clothes, none of them will unless they change." A woman whispered to Charlie.

"Fuhrer, do we have any clothes in the cloak rooms we can lend out to these three?" Charlie asked in a very militant tone.

"Yes, just grab them something to help them blend in." Wrath replied.

Izumi looked at us, I mouthed "I'll tell you later." Charlie, for some reason I trusted him but he also confused me greatly. I thought he didn't want to join the military...

"Yes, Sir!" Charlie announced. "Are you all ready to go?"

Ed looked confused, he looked to both Alphonse and me, and said, "I guess so... Sensei?"

Izumi nodded. Charlie started up the steps slowly leading us up there. Ed whispered in my ear, "Can we talk in front of this man?"

I had no answer for this question that was straightforward. "I don't know... to be safe we probably should not. I don't know what else to do. He seems to be someone we can hint stuff in front of but we can't trust him." I frowned. Ed just nodded stiffly.

Alphonse was just smiling at everything. I guess his new senses were making him happier than ever before.

I hugged onto Ed tighter, in front of us a doorway opened into the main military building where I had only entered a day ago. The first thing we saw was a huge window, it was daytime still, we weren't in there that long... only one night.

"It's great to be out of there..." Charlie muttered. Something about the sunshine made me sad, I was suprised when I suddenly broke out sobbing.

Ed looked down at me and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed hysterically into his shirt. Izumi looked at me oddly.

From behind us more footsteps came. "Mood swings will be normal Ed, don't let them get to you." Riza sighed. She patted my back but I still was unsure why I was crying but I didn't want to stop.

Ed looked at Izumi, "After we all change we have to talk about something Sensei." He announced.

She nodded at him looking deep in thought at the same time. She must be making theories by now about what was really up... Or was she also trying to make a plan for what to do next. We continued walking down the hall following Charlie when I stopped crying.

Alphonse looked ecstatic, to say the least. He wouldn't stop grinning, even for a second. "Men, change in here, women who must change go in there." A female guard with black hair told us. She pointed to two different locker rooms.

Ed put me on the ground and kissed me. "I'll see you in a second." I leaned into a hug he gave me; I really didn't want to separate from Ed for even a second. Happiness turned into a sudden depression. I entered the room where I was supposed to change my clothing in.

On the walls were multiple military uniforms. I looked at my dress, it was still in pretty good condition... it was just dirty... those blood stains wouldn't come out. I knew I would look extremely conspicuous so I looked for a uniform that might fit me. The smalls would be huge on me in here. I put on a pair of the military pants and they immediately fell off.

In summary, getting dressed was a piece of failcake. (ooc- MMmmmmMMm... Failcake tastes like chocolate) Even with a belt on the pants were falling off. At times like this I wished I was bigger but I was still (GASP) smaller than the average teenager. I walked out of the locker room to see Ed wearing his normal clothes and Alphonse wearing another military uniform. Al looked kind of uncomfortable. "I forgot how hot you can get in clothes! It's itchy!" Al complained. I laughed.

Ed smiled; he looked like he wanted to say something but he just laughed from looking at me. I slapped him with one of the over-sized sleeves. Ed still laughed; I was kind of sad but not usually enough to get flustered and cry. I hid my tears in the humongous sleeves of the military jacket to not make anyone else feel depressed from just looking at me. I felt someone move my sleeves out of my face. I looked up to see Alphonse smiling at me. Ed had his arm outstretched but he tucked it back under his other arm in front of his chest.

"Haruhi, Brother didn't mean to make you cry. Look at him frowning over there; he already feels guilty." Al smiled. He surprised me with a hug that I didn't see coming. Al was sweet like that so I hugged him back. Alphonse stopped hugging me and push me closer to Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed... just a bit sensitive lately. It's not your fault in any way!" I tried to convince him but my voice had no uplift. My hands were together in front of me; my head was towards the ground. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Haruhi, haven't we had this conversation before? It's not your fault completely either."

"But-" I started.

"Its both of our faults." He lifted my chin and smiled at me. "Your supposed to get moody around this point anyways." I hugged Ed around his shoulders, he hugged me with his one arm.

"Winry is going to kill you Brother!" Al laughed.

Izumi and Sig were whispering about something on the other side of the hallway. Izumi walked up to me and sighed; she roughly grabbed my shoulder pulling me away from Ed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked. Had she already guessed? I should have known.

"I was going to... I only found out yesterday." I softly replied.

I was expecting to be thrown somewhere but I received my third hug in a row. (ooc- Haruhi is so loved...) "You two are such idiots..." She muttered into my ear. "But I can't bear to let you experience what I did." She was referring to her miscarriage.

"I know we are stupid Sensei..." Ed told her looking up to try and make eye contact. "Which is why we need your advice." Al's stomach growled.

"Can we talk about this after we eat though!! I haven't eaten in YEARS!" Al complained holding his stomach.

"Of course Alphonse. Sig and I will make something, how about that?" Izumi smiled shocking me with her pleasant side. I liked her better this way though so I wasn't complaining.

The five guards around us were completely silent as we walked out of the military building in Central. As we got in two cars on our way back to the hotel room we had been staying in while the Curtis' went to get food to cook. In our car Charlie started talking animatedly to a male guard about something. I leaned into Ed on our way back and Al held my hand smiling. This is how it should always be.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note-

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY it took a month for this to come out. I'm also sorry it's so short and NOTHING happened!!! I just wanted to get it out a.s.a.p so it turns out my C.P.U wasn't completely fixed... who knew? It was depressing! I haven't updated in a month and a half!!!! So if the quality is bad by comparison to the others that's just to be expected... I'm still getting back in my writing mood. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy birthday to me and Haruhi!!! lol, I hope to update at least once a week starting next week because of school... ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!


	21. I is sleepiessleeps on keboard

The five guards around us were completely silent as we walked out of the military building in Central. As we got in two cars on our way back to the hotel room we had been staying in while the Curtis' went to get food to cook. In our car Charlie started talking animatedly to a male guard about something. I leaned into Ed on our way back and Al held my hand smiling. This is how it should always be. We all were together, it seemed perfect, other than the fact we all knew we would die tomorrow if we didn't do anything.

I still had no clue of what Ed's plan was. (ooc- Neither does the author... CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!! I should probably think of something. Honestly... I'm stalling... please don't hurt me!!!) I yawned loudly unaware of how tired I was until that second. My eyes slowly closed.

_Who was this person? Where was Alphonse-sama?? All I saw was Edward-sama, a girl, and another boy! I followed their car on the rooftops, I took this chance to jump down on them! I jumped off the roof a few yards in front of where the car was headed. I landed in the car with a loud THUD. Some clicks from guns resounded all around me. The girl was still sleeping after I fell all the way down here._

_"May? I thought you were going back to Xing!" A familiar voice asked. I looked around filled with emotion. Exhales came from the gun weilders behind me._

_"Where's Alphonse-sama? I hear him but I don't see him!" I whined._

_Ed hugged the girl to him and looked to the boy next to him. "I'm right here!" The other blond boy smiled. He had golden eyes that made me want to melt._

_"Where's your armor?" I asked while staring into his eyes._

_"I don't need it anymore. Thanks to Haruhi." His gaze moved to the purple haired girl sleeping in the car. He grinned. I already didn't like her... _

_"How did you meet Haruhi?" I asked. If he liked her it was my job to get rid of the obstacle blocking me from Alphonse-sama's love._

_"She just kind of fell into my arms one day." Ed smiled while gazing down at Haruhi's sleeping figure._

_"Yeah... She does that everyday." Al joked. So she was _with _Ed. Alphonse was still open to love me!!!_

_"How deeply does she sleep?" I asked._

_"When she's dreaming, extremely." Ed replied._

_Haruhi muttered something in her sleep sounding like laughter. "I wonder who she is dreaming about." Al thought aloud._

_"Wait... May why are you even here?" Ed yelled sitting up sraight. Haruhi's torso fell from leaning onto him to the floor..._

"AGH!" I screamed. I looked up from the ground, "Ed! Why the hell did you drop me? OW!"

"I'm sorry..." Ed laughed while saying this. The car jolted to a stop.

"Hi, I'm May." A girl with long black hair held out her hand to me. I grabbed it and stood up.

"I'm Haruhi." I smiled.

She suddenly dropped my hand. "You better not get too close to my Alphonse-sama... Or else." She held up a knife.

"I'm not interested in Al like that..." I frowned.

Al looked confused, "I'm your Alphonse-sama?" He asked.

Ed laughed, "She likes you little bro!"

May stepped out of the car, apparently we reached the hotel. Ed jumped out after her, offering to help me down. He picked me out of the car and onto the ground. Al hopped out afterwards.

I got my first good look at May now; she looked about my height, her hair was black and reached her waist, she wore robes, and had a panda on her shoulder. Aww... The little panda was adorable!!!

We entered the hotel and walked up the stairs to our room. I collapsed on the couch when we entered feeling exhausted; Ed stood there and watched, laughing a bit. He kneeled on the ground and smiled, "Are you really this tired?" Al sat in one of the chairs near the couch.

"Are you not really this tired?" I asked.

He smiled and touched my hair happily. "So, how you feeling?"

"Um... hungry? What's weird is that I have a craving for tomato juice now... and I don't like tomatoes... other than that I'm good." I laughed.

May looked at us oddly and then looked at Alphonse. She collapsed on a chair in the corner looking tired; batting her eyes at Alphonse. "I'm soooo tired!" She complained loudly adding a yawn for effect. When Al stayed put in his armchair. "I kind of feel sick, Alphonse, can you feel my head?" She asked.

Al looked up with a start, "Huh?"

"Alphonse, can you feel my head? I'm sick." She fake coughed after saying this.

"Do you want me to get you some tomato juice?" Ed asked.

I thought for a minute, "That would be awesome but I don't want you to leave yet!"

Ed smiled, "We have forever to be together, I'm thinking of something that will help us."

I sat up quickly, "What?"

Ed looked down a bit and looked back up at me, "Well it's more of a theory than anything else so I can't tell you unless I can figure out if it works."

"That's no fun..." I pouted.

"I'm not good at that stuff yet. Ask Brother or Haruhi if you want to be checked to see if your sick!" Al replied smiling.

May looked depressed. "Alphonse-sama, I feel like your ignoring me!" She whined.

Al looked taken back. "Um... what?" He asked.

"Alphonse, I feel like we were closer when you were armor! Go back!" She yelled.

"I'm confused." Al blushed.

"Change back!" She screamed.

"How about I get tomato juice with you?" I asked Ed.

Ed nodded quickly and laughed. He helped me stand back up and smiled brightly at me, "Lets go."

Al ran to the door to catch up with us, "Not without me you don't! You crazy teenagers..." He smiled. Charlie followed us as did May.

Al was looking behind us staring behind him. "What, Al, is she a bit needy for you?" Ed asked.

He frantically nodded in response. He shivered, "It's kinda creepy... It's like she wants me to be with her, you know?"

I laughed, "Al, honestly, she probably does." I replied.

"What?!?!" He asked loudly.

Ed smiled, "Al, she has a little crush on you! You didn't notice?"

"Well you didn't notice Haruhi liked you until she specifically told you!" Al yelled. "Girls are usually hard to understand unless your viewing from outside."

"Yes, but Alphonse, May kind of makes it obvious..." I smiled.

"Alphonse-sama! Look at that dress!!! Wouldn't I be beautiful in it?" May asked pointing at a shop window.

"Um... I don't know...?" Al replied looking at the ground.

"Well can't you just look?" May begged.

"I did. I just don't know how you would look in it." Al kicked a pebble on the ground.

I giggled, "Hey Ed, how would I look in that dress?" I asked pointing at the purple dress with an orange rose in the window may was looking at.

"It would match your eyes?" Ed replied.

I heard May mutter something that sounded like, "Why is he the romantic brother... ugh... I guess it makes up for his height... but how do I get rid of her?"

Ed frowned at her quickly and turned to me, "Haruhi, how are you feeling?"

"Normal... sleepy, sure, but that's pretty much it..." I shrugged.

"Still want tomato juice?" He asked smiling.

"I don't even like tomatos! Can we get another kind of juice, like apple?" I asked.

Ed pushed open the door of the store for me, May, Al and our guard came in later. We both walked into an aisle with glass jars of juice in them.

"Why did you suddenly want juice?" He asked.

"I don't know... I don't need juice but we are already here so I figure I might as well get some." I picked up a glass jar of apple juice and some with red stuff in it.

(ooc: I'm sorry I am stalling from the actual plot... might as well give this chapter SOME point... but how? This is for me to know and for you to find out!!! BWA HA HA!!!!)

I felt my head swim a bit... I was falling... The crash of glass was around me.

_"My Wrath, you're back inside of me too now. You can join the rest of them... My Pride, you are next and last." I smiled at my other piece who was shaped like a little boy. Pride gulped and nodded, aww, he didn't want to die. "Don't worry My Pride. You will always live inside of me, now come on. I need your strength tomorrow." I crooned. My Pride looked up at me sadly._

_"Father, I want to live..." He whined._

_"My Pride, I can take you now by your choice or by force later on." I warned. I held out my hand threateningly to show him I wanted him to give me his stone. His eyes spun back in his head as he got smaller and smaller. Suddenly all I saw was a red stone floating in the sky._

_I grabbed the stone and swallowed it whole. I felt a sudden burst of energy coarse through my body. I shuddered as the power filled my veins; butterflies flew in my lungs. I love this power... _

_What else could I do to gain more power? I thought for a minute but came up with nothing other than opening the gate tomorrow but would that make me stronger. Maybe it would end my pitiful existence as an experiment who came out right. Or was it wrong? I couldn't ask anyone who created me now, they were dead. The only one who might've had any knowledge about my existence was probably far away by now hiding out so he wouldn't die. Hoenheim... Well at least I could exact on my revenge._

_Hoenheim made me this way... The least I can do is make his sons suffer for what he did to me... He tried to make me human..._

I gasped as I awoke suddenly. "Whahappened?" I found myself asking as I looked around rubbing my head. Ed smiled at me.

"Why do you always get into trouble?" He asked.

"It's probably best not to ask... Father got rid of all the homunculi..." I gasped.

"Haruhi... you have the weirdest visions ever... you know this?" Al told me. May was looking down at me in envy.

"Kinda..." I sighed.

Ed hugged me, "Are you okay?"

"Not really... my head hurts a lot." I complained.

"Isn't that normal for you?" Izumi asked.

I realized something, we were back in the hotel room and it smelled like food. I kissed Ed's cheek. "I'm fine, really."

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note:

GOD IM TIRED!!!!!!!!! I had to share about this... I had a guest here while I was writing this chapter... I kinda felt like a jerk when she was here. I distracted her though, with Demetri Martin. He distracts me ALL the time... as a side note BOW CHICKA KENNETH NIXON!!!!! Hes so sexy just looking at him will get you pregnant!


	22. Teaser! I'm alive!

_Okay... Sick of Filler, my laptop is working again... YOU KNOW WHAT THATTTT MEANNNNSSSS! This is a teaser to let you know I'm alive.  
_

I awoke in the morning feeling the need to cry, I had no dreams, I did not know what was happening next. Today could be my last day. There was a knock on the door, I felt a movement on the bed that made me smile as Ed stood up to open it. He walked out of the room with whoever was there. I sat up and yawned, the sun was softly seeping through the blinds, it was very early. I stood up, pretty much naked, and sat by the chair near the window to look out the window at the street. For a few moments it was silent, the door reopened, I looked behind me to see Ed close the door. I stayed where I was.

"Haruhi?" Ed asked softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed it, "Are you alright?"

I silently nodded. Ed held onto me as we stood in silence watching the sun finish rising. I felt a tear drip down my cheek as I gripped onto my stomach, "So... this is it?"

Ed's arms tensed up, he silently walked around me and sat on his knees in front of me. He moved one hand behind my neck and kissed me softly, my heart fluttered a little bit. "Nowhere near. We will have many other moments like this. You, me, and the baby will be fine. This will all be solved. Understand?" Ed asked choppily. He sounded very unsure of himself but he looked at me with confidence in his eyes. He kissed me again and put his hand on my cheek to show me his grin.

"I understand... I'm just afraid..." I cried out softly.

"I am too, we all are." Ed laughed a bit. "The plan right now is to follow what he said... think of something... it might work"

I sniffled. "Edward Elric, I cannot live without you. If you die I die as well, if you get hurt I hurt as well... You see how this is?"

Ed sighed, "If I met you at any other time in my life it would be perfect. I understand. I feel the same way, you are coming with us so one of us can protect you, you obviously need protection." I frowned at this but I knew it was true. Ed hugged me against him tightly, "I'm scared for you." He held onto me for a few moments, kissing my hands and my head.

The door was opened as someone walked in and pulled me from my chair. I looked down and saw a blue sleeve with stars, a military dog like Ed.

Ed grabbed my hand. "We were on our way... and I swear if you touch her again you will die. I don't give a fuck what Father does to me then!" He growled.

**END OF TEASER**

HEYYOOOOO! I'm alive! My laptop broke... high school... ugh... lots to think about. This is my outro tho. I'm going to continue writing, hoping to get out a normal sized chapter once a w week. I plan on finishing this series before the summer ends. I'm sorry for the wait... **  
**


	23. Still Alive! And continuing the story!

Author note: I have not gotten a single chance to write since my freshman year :P So now I am a junior, have a boyfriend, and feel like getting this done. I'm trying to finish this before I get swallowed by AP work again and before I lack a computer. SO LET'S BEGIN WHERE WE LEFT OFF.

The final day of my life began with military guards dragging us down to the catacombs under the main central building in Amestris. I tried to remember where this all started. In Creta when I was running away from a tyrannical leader who I soon found out to be a humonculus named Envy. I wondered if things would have worked out better had I just died that day instead of being banished. Maybe if I was whipped to death Ed would never have to suffer like this... maybe no one would be stuck in this mess trying to protect me. I knew one of hte main reasons no one was fighting as hard as I knew they could was because of me... And I knew one of the reasons Ed was so afraid was because of me. Maybe they would have already started fighting harder than I could know against Father, maybe he would be gone. But maybe they would have died. Well... Whether or not it was good, I was in this country and I had made enough changed. It was not the time to ask what if's, it was the time to take action. I was such a mess... pregnant, but barely, brave, but not strong. So many things I was and so many things I could not be.

As we were taken into the dark catacombs, Ed held my hand tightly with his metal one. "Haruhi... don't be scared. Please stop shaking." He would keep whispering. One at a time. I didn't physically realize I was shaking but I couldn't help it. I cried and shook with each individual sob. I was cold and scared to the core.

"It's hopeless..." I cried. A guard smirked as he led me down. Maybe they would be less supportive knowing what happened to Wrath, their fuhrer, was dead. But maybe they were in on the fact that Father was their real leader. My information would not help at all.

Al grabbed me from around my shoulders behind me. He softly said, "Nothing is hopeless. We may live." His breathing was more steady than Ed's. Ed looked like he was scared to death. I shouldn't have come here to make things worse for them. Maybe they could have escaped had I not been there just to stand in as a hostage all the time.

May ran up to me with a jealous expression on her face, "Don't you touch my Alphonse." Al looked at her and sighed, letting go of me. He was trying to make the last moments of her life happy too.

A guard laughed at us. "Father will not back down on his plan."

Riza yelled out, "Even knowing that you will die too? You still choose to support him?" This was the first time I had ever seen Riza losing her cool. It was rather scary. A guard slapped her really hard and grabbed her wrists to restrain her.

Another smiled and pulled out a blade. He held it against her throat, "If we die, we are dying as apostles to the great Father. When you die you are nothing. Not even worthy of being a sacrifice to him." He pressed it slightly causing a small line of blood to fall down.

Roy had an angered expression on his face, but he was held back by Sid. Izumi sighed, "Don't make it worse for her Colonel." She turned to the guards with a small grin. She clapped her hands quickly and crushed the one threatening Riza with a blade. Izumi said softly, "Don't mess with a housewife." Ed let go of my hand without looking at me and ran down the tunnels followed by Al who was still being stalked by May. Izumi and Sid ran down too.

"Ed!" I yelled. My eyes filled up with tears again. I began to run towards them when Riza grabbed my hand.

"Haruhi... We discussed this when you were asleep... It was the only way we could think of." Riza said. She looked to Roy who was cutting his hand with the blade. He snapped his fingers and incinerated the guard who was following after the group of 4. Riza picked up a gun off of one of the men.

"I'm off!" Roy yelled and ran down the hallway following Ed, Al, Sid, and Izumi.

The queasiness set in again as did an onset of fear. Riza looked down the hallway longingly. "Riza... don't tell me they all plan on sacrificing themselves..." I said to her. My voice got higher when I spoke.

Riza looked at me with a sad expression. "They will try to kill him in any other way possible."

My heartbeat increased, the tears began to flow, and the helplessness set in. I looked up and at Riza who was looking the other way to see if there were guards. "They expect us to escape, right?" I looked up at her with a shaking tone.

Riza stared the other way to look for other guards. "I see you finally get it." She looked at me and smiled a little bit. "No matter what happens they wanted you to live."

I remembered this morning when I held Ed and told him I couldn't live without him. Was he sad when I said this? How long had they planned this? "I can't do that Riza..." I looked at her with a dazed expression. I felt dizzy and everything was unreal. My voice fell a few tones as if I had realized something important and vital.

Riza looked at me confused. "What do you mean you can't? You have to! There are no other options. Don't ruin the plan. They are doing this for everyone..." Her voice was fading away slowly. I didn't understand her anymore. Everything was getting more and more dark and dizzy. I felt my soul leave my body.

_Haruhi knew I loved her. That was all that mattered. Our last second scheme would maybe kill me. But if we treated Father like the homonculus he truly was then no matter how many times we knocked him down he would get up. But if we were to weaken him into a smaller form like we had done to Envy, his threat would be minimalized. His goal to be a God would never be achieved using us. We ran down the hallway as quickly as we could, Roy soon followed after us. _

_"Ed, she'll forgive you." He said to me. _

_"If we live to give her the chance to forgive us." Al butted in. As we got further and further in more pipes seemed to show up until we were in a grand room we had been in far too much lately._

_May stopped in her tracks looking utterly frightened. She gripped onto Al's arm, "I sense the evil thing in here has gotten stronger..." She hid behind him feeling the pressure from the evil energies none of the rest of us could sense. But we could all clearly see the white robed evil creature. _

_Father turned his head to us with a bemused expression on his face. "So it has come to this. My sacrifices do not want to cooperate? When I've done so much for them..."_

_"Don't give us that shit! We know you want to kill everyone. Don't try to hide it! Covering it with a perfect world lie in order to get people to follow you." I yelled at him. I began to transmute my arm and prepare for combat when a scream echoed around the room. _

_Roy turned around with an expression that appeared to be shock mixed with fear. The scream wasn't high enough to be Haruhi, it must have been Riza. I didn't hear a single gunshot, maybe it was a sneak attack. I imagined an image of a Haruhi completely defenseless against the guards who did not want her as a sacrifice but as a television. Disposable in their eyes. _

_Father looked down the hall, "It appears that your guard for that girl is out of commission. Shall we do the same to the next?"_

_Izumi scoffed. "You think we'll believe you have that power? Fight those in front of you!" She yelled as she lunged towards him prepared to use her alchemy. _

_"I wouldn't." Father laughed. He had dissabled our alchemy again._

_At that moment the whole room felt warmer than it had. The lights around us began to change to a bright blue color. The same as Haruhi's eyes. A male voice boomed out, "If you hurt anyone else I will be forced to use force". A light was glowing at the other side of the room. Riza was placed on the floor against a wall. Roy looked relieved. _

_The all too familiar bright blue eyes looked at me through the light. "Haruhi...?" I asked. Some of the pipes began to burst from the pressure that was being put into one area. May looked towards the light and shivered. _

_"This one feels like a mob. A mob of angry people." May said._

_"Who are you?" Father asked with an angry expression. _

_The male voice boomed out, "I am the spirit of someone from the country this girl is from. I refuse to let you hurt anyone else." A tear fell down Haruhi's face as the light went away and she was dropped to the ground. _

_"Haruhi!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She muttered out softly, "Renton...no..." The earth seemed to shake._

**End of chapter**

So... when re-reading what I wrote to catch up I realized how quickly Haruhi and Ed's relationship went. It was like, "Hey baby, what's your sign?" 2 months later, "well our baby will be a... based off of when we did it!" But yeah...


End file.
